A köpönyegforgató
by o0Shinju0o
Summary: A verseny folytatódik, s ismét összehívják a sámánharcosokat, arra viszont senki sem számít, hogy mindenki rettegett ellensége, Asakura Hao is újonnan köztük lesz. Hogy tudott ily hamar visszatérni és miért éppen most? Kérdések és rejtélyek övezik az idősebb Asakura fivér szándékait, de rövidesen világossá válik, hogy ezúttal nem ő jelenti a legnagyobb fenyegetést...
1. Chapter 1

Prológus

A nap bátortalanul emelkedett a magas tömbök fölé, gyenge sugarai erőtlen kúsztak a betonnal burkolt utcákon. Vékony sávokká tördelte őket a felhőkarcolók rengetegje de csillogó üvegfalaik sokszorosan tükrözték vissza a fényt.

Messze a mindig nyüzsgő tokiói belvárostól, túl a télben lecsupaszodott ligeteken és parkokon, végig a rideg sírkövekkel tűzdelt temetőn, az ahhoz közel fekvő szállók és fogadók kikövezett járdáin egy egyszerű, kőkerítéssel határolt ház táján e jelentéktelen, halovány napsütés azonban úgy ragyogott a hófedte udvaron, akár a mennyei boldogsághoz vezető aranyhíd. A fényként beáramló melegség hosszú, lidércekkel riogató álomból ébresztette a ház lakóit, akik a tél beköszöntével lassan a martalékává lettek a környékre ereszkedő nyomasztó sötétségnek.

Szél süvített végig az udvaron. Jeges, csípő fuvallat, mely minden megmaradt levelet, elhullajtott ágat és fűszálat azonnal megdermesztett. A téli reggel korai hidegjében egy különös alakot szelt körbe a hajnal pírja. Sötét alakján áttetszett a pirkadat, határozatlan sziluettje fekete füstként gomolygott, majd a fejéhez közeledve két bő ujjú kimonóba bujtatott kéz és egy korom színű, hosszan lógó hajzuhataggal szegélyezett hófehér férfiarc rajzolódott ki. Halvány ajkai lágy mosolyra húzódtak, amint a napfelkeltét kísérte figyelemmel. Megkeseredett szívét hosszú idő után ismét melegség járta át s érezte, hogy immár készen áll. Ezzel a nappal véget ért a rejtőzködés, a ténfergés elveszettek módjára s újra régi önmaga lehetett. Sötét alakja megremegett, ahogy mozdult. A magas pagoda vörös cseréppel kirakott gerincén állva tétován hátrapillantott a házra, mely az utóbbi időkben az otthonává vált. Odakötötte őt egyetlen emberi kapcsolata, egy gyenge nyúlvány szívének olyan zugából, melynek a létezését is szívesen elfeledte volna.

Ahogy a nap korongja teljesen átbukott a horizonton a ragyogó sugarak áthatoltak fekete füst-testén. Nem maradt más utána, mint egy kellemes szellő, mely apró frissítőt hozott a zord időben.

Kyouyama Anna a szokottnál is korábban kelve, miután mérnöki pontossággal összehajtogatta matracágyát aprót ugorva visszahelyezte azt a beépített szekrény legfelső polcára. Kicsit nyújtózott, majd a vékony tolóajtóhoz lépdelt, ami egyenesen az udvarra nyílott. Lassan húzta el s a kintről érkező csípős fuvallatok máris bejárták a helyiséget. Egy röpke pillanatra kidugta a fejét, s mélyet szippantott a hideg levegőből. Belélegezve egyszerre megdermedt. Furcsa, nyomasztó érzés járta át. Idegen mégis ismerős, akár egy emlék, a múlt borús kísértete, mely lényének olyan mélyéről tört felszínre, aminek létezése mindezidáig titok volt számára. Keserűség szorította meg a szívét s hátán végigszaladt a hideg. Érezte ezt már korábban, mikor valaki szörnyűségeket tett, rettegésben tartotta a világot, sőt majdhogynem elpusztította azt. A halványuló csillagokra nézett, melyek lassan olvadtak bele a vörösen ragyogó égboltba és megszólalt:

– Hao…? – Hangja némán csengett.

Tekintete akaratlanul is nyugatnak fordult, ahol megpillantotta a Sámán Viadal folytatását jelző, fényes hullócsillagot.

Első fejezet

Jelenések

Egy örökkévalóság is eltelt már azóta, hogy nagyszabású útja félbeszakadt egy röpke kardcsapás által, s a szellem mégis pillanatok alatt megérkezett. Látta a fényt, mely magával ragadta, majd összezúzott testét, ahogy egyre távolodik, egyre halványul. Aztán az üresség, ahonnan elindult. Sok évvel ezelőtt. Sok száz évvel ezelőtt. Egy évezreddel ezelőtt. A ködben lebegett gyenge, halvány alakjában, körötte a semmiből előtűnő apró emlékfoszlányok sorakoztak, akár bűntetteinek bizonyítékai az ítélkezők asztalán. Foszladozó szelleme lassan talpra állt, pedig nem is volt talaj alatta. Körülnézve a végtelen bizonytalanság tekintett vissza rá. Nem félt, nem voltak kétségei, csak egy jelentéktelen sejtelem, egy érzelemnek nem is titulálható piciny szálka, mely a lelkét bökdöste. A csalódás. Arcán mély barázdák keletkeztek, amint a közelmúlt emlékei kitisztultak előtte. Kezeit a fejére szorította, hosszú fürtjeibe markolt erősen, s dühösen tépdelte őket. Mérgében felordított, de hangját elnyelte az őt körülölelő üresség. S mikor megnyugodott, keserűen nézett szembe a ténnyel, hogy mindene oda van. A tervei, a reményei semmivé foszlanak. A rémálma valóra válik, és ő tehetetlen ül majd, és kesereghet a borzalom láttán.

Hosszasan merengett a lehetőségeiről, nem tudni mennyi ideig. Az is lehet, hogy már rég elkésett; ebben az üres, elzárt világban nem létezett az idő. Erős koncentrációval, a feketeségen nyitott homályos ablakokon keresztül le-letekintett a Földi életre, s így csak nagy vonalakban tudta meghatározni, hogyan is telhetnek a percek, az évek.

Végül, a kétségbeesett kutatása során meglelte a megoldást. Nem kellemes, nem tökéletes, de az egyetlen. Nagy levegőt vett, pedig szellemként nem volt szüksége lélegezni. Minden erejét összeszedve mély rést hasított a körötte örvénylő sötétségen, s ahogy a mérhetetlen vastagságú fala átszakadt, a beáramló fény ismét elnyelte foszladozó szellemalakját. A fehérségtől megvakítva lépett előre a nem létező talajon, s leugrott. Szél süvített a füle mellett, hosszú haját és ruháit vadul cibálta, amint a talajhoz közeledett. Árny-testén nem foghatott a gravitáció, sokkal nagyobb erő vonzotta őt. Egy különleges kötelék, mely átívelve a túlsó világba, még onnan is visszarántotta.

Becsapódáskor érezte a hatalmas ütést, melybe egész lénye beleremegett, mégsem fájt. Most nem, még nem. Egy percig sokkolva feküdt ott, majd nehézkesen föltápászkodott. A megrázkódtatástól kellett pár pislantás, míg visszanyerte éles látását, s kirajzolódott előtte Tokió nyüzsgő látképe. Minden bizonnyal a temetőrészlegen landolhatott, mert maga körül minden felé sírköveket látott, azonban, furcsa mód, szellemet egyet sem. Nem foglalkoztatta nagyon a dolog, csak megrántotta a vállát, majd felhágott a dombtetőn terebélyesedő fára, s onnan szemlélődve egy ismerős házat pillantott meg, mely szinte egybeolvadt a horizonttal, mintha csak az ő tekintete elől akart volna elbújni. Az iménti különleges vonzás késztette arra, hogy megközelítse, s ő nem is ellenkezett. Könnyed szellem-testével gyorsan átsiklott a város felett, s a ház kapuja előtt megállott.

"Funbari Onsen"[1] – olvasta a táblán. Szemében különös szikra lobbant, szája magától görbült sejtelmes mosolyba, majd alakja egy halk kacagás kíséretében köddé vált.

፠

A következő reggelen Asakura Yoh szokatlanul korán ébredt. Nagyokat ásítva botorkált el a fürdőszobáig, ahol frissítőül megmosta az arcát, majd ismét megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a korán kelés nem tesz jót az ábrázatának. A szemeit dörzsölgette, miközben a szekrényben matatva valami elfogadható öltözéket keresett magának. Fehér póló és zöld farmernadrág. Jó lesz – gondolta és ráérősen beléjük bújt. Azután az ágya mellett heverésző narancsszínű fejhallgatóért nyúlt, s feltette a kihagyhatatlan kelléket.

– Amidamaru – szólt, de hű őrszelleme nem felelt.

Gazdája hiába hívta újra és újra, nem érkezett válasz. Yoh aggódni kezdett barátja miatt, mert elképzelni sem tudta, miért nem jön elő.

– Amidamaru! – mondta idegesen, s hirtelen borzongás futott végig rajta.

Érezte, hogy a levegő felizzik körülötte, a falak szinte meggyulladtak, a bútorok elgörbültek a hőségtől. Yoh megdermedt, lába a földbe gyökeredzett, s képtelen volt felfogni, mi történik körülötte. A veríték csiklandozva gördült végig a bőrén, és lecsöppenve oly hangosat csattant a földön, mintha egy felhőkarcoló tetejéről csobbant volna a tengerbe. Hallotta a saját gyorsuló pulzusát, szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából. Úgy érezte valaki van mögötte. Szemei egy árnyat pillantottak meg, amint az ébresztőórája üveglapján visszatükröződött. Hűvös lehelet borzolta meg a nyakát, és ő megremegett. Nagyot nyelt, szemeit erősen összeszorította, és megfordult.

Mikor felnézett a jól megszokott szobáját látta maga előtt. Minden a helyén volt, szerte-szét, ahogy hagyta. Yoh mégis tudta, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendjén.

A földszintre érve finom illatok csapták meg az orrát. A konyha felé vette az irányt, ahol megpillantotta Anna-t, amint a pult mellett sürög-forog és villásreggelit készít. Meglehetősen kis adagot, ami a fiút arra engedte következtetni, hogy nem kívánja megosztani mással. Csalódottan sóhajtott, majd hangosat korgott a gyomra. A lány közömbösen nézett rá, s fölhúzta egyik szemöldökét, ezzel eloszlatva a sámán minden reményét. Anna érdektelen slisszolt el mellette, majd helyet foglalt az ebédlőben, és csöndben nekilátott a reggelijének. Néhány perc múltán azonban, mikor is befejezte az evést, s látta, hogy Yoh a hűtőben kotorászik harapnivalót keresve, furcsa érzése támadt. A faliórára pillantott, ami még csak 8 óránál kattogott.

– Yoh, korán keltél ma. – mondta tétován, mert ennek még a puszta gondolata is természetellenesnek tűnt.

– Oh, igen. Hát, gondoltam, megleplek. – válaszolt a fiú félig a hűtőben lógva, és idétlenül vihogott hozzá.

– Sikerült. – mondta a szőkeség, s ismét felhúzta egyik szemöldökét.

Yoh közben talált egy doboz müzlit, kiöntötte egy szép nagy tálkába, amit fekete bambuszmintákkal dekoráltak, hozzáadott egy pohárnyi tejet, majd a tálat az ölébe fogva kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a lánnyal szemben. Anna csöndben figyelte, ahogy eszik, s magában azon gondolkozott, vajon mit mondjon neki. Miről beszélgessenek? Beszélgessenek-e egyáltalán? Természetesen, ha már egyszer jegyben járnak. – gondolta, és megköszörülte a torkát.

– Hm? – motyogott Yoh teli szájjal.

– Úgy gondoltam, most hogy félbeszakadt a Bajnokság, – kezdte a szöszi – kihasználhatnánk az időt a felkészülésre. – mondta és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Yoh-ra.

– Felkészülés? Mire készüljek fel?

– Azt hitted, azzal hogy megölted Hao-t, máris te lehetsz a király? – mondta Anna szemrehányóan és összefonta a karjait. – Még mindig rengeteg ellenség van előttünk, és valljuk be, a technikáid nem a legtökéletesebbek.

– Jaj, ne már! Megint kínozni akarsz?

– Ez nem kínzás, hanem egy jól kidolgozott edzésterv, amitől erősebb leszel és kevésbé ilyen puhány, mint most. – szólt a szőkeség ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Yoh megsemmisülten sóhajtott, ám ekkor eszébe jutott valami.

– Anna. A következetességed dicséretes és az edzés is biztos a hasznomra válik, – kezdte bizonytalanul – de van egy kis bökkenő.

– Mi? – érdeklődött a lány.

Yoh hosszú szünetet tartott, mielőtt folytatta volna. Egy kicsit a hatás kedvéért, de főleg azért, hogy összeszedje a bátorságát közölni a médiummal a felkavaró híreket.

– Amidamaru eltűnt.

Nyomasztó csend telepedett rájuk. Mialatt Anna igyekezett felfogni a dolgot, Yoh pedig imádkozott, hogy ne nagyon akadjon ki.

– Hogyhogy eltűnt? – kérdezte a szöszi végül.

– És ez nem minden. – Anna érdeklődve nézett fel rá. – Mikor felkeltem, látomásom volt. Legalábbis azt hiszem.

– Hogy lehetne neked látomásod?

– Én nem tudom. Nem értem. De borzalmas volt. Úgy érzem, van itt valami a házban.

– Yoh, badarságokat beszélsz. – legyintett.

– De…

– Elég! Menj és keresd meg Amidamaru-t. Biztos csak elkószált valamerre, amíg aludtál. – parancsolta, majd fölpattant az asztaltól, s Yoh-t magára hagyva, kilépett a szobából.

A sámán egy ideig csak bámult utána. Nem értette, hogy Anna miért nem vett észre semmit, hisz ő egy médium, nála sokkal jobban kéne éreznie, ha valami nincs rendben.

Amidamaru-ért szólt, hogy megkérdezze a véleményét, de a szellem továbbra sem válaszolt. Mélyet sóhajtott, felkapta a tálakat és útban a lépcső felé, berakta őket a konyhába, a többi mosatlan közé. A következő pillanatban megállt, mert rájött, hogy úgyis neki kell majd elmosnia, de csak vállat vont, s ment tovább. Felérve a lépcsőn óvatosan közeledett a szobája felé. Némán húzta el az ajtót, s gyanakodva nézett körül. Kikerülgette a helyiségben szanaszét szóródott kacatokat, s lehuppant az ágyára. Az órájára pillantott. Fél 9. Most vajon mihez kezdjen Amidamaru nélkül? – töprengett, és újfent aggódni kezdett barátja miatt. Hívta a szamurájt még egyszer, majd az ablakhoz sétált. Havas, jeges tájat látott, az utcák üresek voltak. A hidegtől még a tokiói forgalom is megcsappant. Aggodalma arra késztette, hogy keresse a szellemet, így Yoh gyorsan lesiklott a földszintre, magára tekerte vastag télikabátját, beleugrott a meleg bőrcsizmájába, s mielőtt a szomszéd szobában fekvő Anna, aki unottan kapcsolgatta a tévén a csatornákat, egyet szólhatott volna, a sámán már ott sem volt.

Útját a centrum felé vette, és időközben sikerült elcsípnie egy helyi járatot, így perceken belül meg is érkezett. Röviddel azután már a temető fagyott földjét taposta, s

Amidamaru sírkövéhez érve megállott.

– Amidamaru! – mondta a kőnek, mintha csak attól várna választ.

– Amidamaru, merre vagy?

– Hé, maga! Mit ordítozik itt? – rikkantott rá egy reszelős hangú, mogorva öregember.

Yoh lassan felé fordította tekintetét. Az öreg a temető túlsó végében állt, vagy inkább görnyedezett, kezében nagy csokor virágot tartott, míg a másikban egy fehér rongyot, amivel az előtte meredező sírkövet tisztogatta. Bizonyára a felesége sírját ápolja. – gondolta Yoh, és bűntudata támadt, amiért ilyen csekélységekkel megzavarta, hogy az eltűnt szellemét hívja. Amidamaru-nak úgysem eshet semmi baja, hiszen halott, az öreg meg biztosan rögtön agyvérzést kapna, ha beszámolna neki a sámános dolgairól.

– Bocsánat. – mondta, majd gyors léptekkel elmenekült a kínos szituációból.

Következőnek Manta házát tűzte ki úti célnak. Mivel Manta a temetőtől viszonylag távol lakott, bő háromnegyed órát töltött gyaloglással. Mikor megérkezett megdöbbenve fedezte fel, hogy még sosem látogatta meg kis barátját. Mindig csak ő ment hozzájuk, így Yoh nem is volt biztos benne, hogy jó helyen jár.

Azért közelebb ment, és udvariasan csengetett. Mikor kinyílt az ajtó egy árva lelket sem látott maga előtt, egy másodpercig azt hitte, magától mozdult, majd lejjebb pillantva észre vette a mélynövésű fiúcskát.

– Yoh? Hogyhogy te itt…?

– Beszélnünk kell, Manta. – szakította félbe türelmetlenül.

– Persze, hogyne. Gyere be. – mondta a kisebb, és becsukta az ajtót Yoh mögött.

Megbökte az oldalát, majd intett, hogy kövesse. Yoh közben alaposabban is szemügyre vette a lakást. A hely kissé zsúfoltnak és sötétnek tűnt a számára, nem gondolta volna, hogy Manta ebben érzi jól magát. Sokkal könnyebben tudta méteres könyvtornyok között, ragyogó tisztaságban és neonfényben úszva elképzelni őt. De ezek szerint tévedett. – jegyezte meg magában. Mikor beértek a nappaliba Manta leültette egy hatalmas párnára, majd Yoh ellenkezésével mit sem törődve, csinált neki egy kis teát. Egy örökkévalóságig tartott, mire a kisember, kezében a saját csésze teáját szorongatva lehuppant vele szembe, Yoh-nak mégsem volt elég, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait.

– Na? Miről akartál beszélgetni? – kérdezte végül Manta, mert Yoh meg se mukkant.

– Hm? Oh, nem is tudom, hol kezdjem. – hezitált Yoh és közben zavartan forgatta a szemeit.

– Talán az elején.

Este volt, mire Yoh hazaért. Nem késő este, tekintve hogy télen korán sötétedik, de csöppnyi bűntudata támadt, amiért nem szólt Annának, s ő már biztos kereste. Fáradtan lépdelt a bokáig érő hóban, a csizmáját levetette, mielőtt bement volna, nehogy összemocskolja a padlót, mert úgyis neki kéne fölmosnia. Mikor belépett a lány már várta. Az ajtó előtt álldogált, két kezét egymásba fonva dobolt egyik lábával, s ahogy a sámánra nézett, szemei szikrákat szórtak.

– Szia, Anna. – köszönt Yoh barátságosan, de ahogy a médium megszólalt, tudta, hogy elveszett.

– Merre jártál, drágám? – kérdezte hátborzongató, rideg hangon. Yoh nagyot nyelt, mert ez az úgymond ítélkező hangja volt.

– Amidamaru-t kerestem, ahogy mondtad.

– És?

Yoh nem válaszolt, csak megvonta a vállát. Anna megenyhülni látszott, s dühös arckifejezése gondterheltté változott.

– Ez komoly ügy, már látom. – mondta végül.

– Remélem annyira azért mégsem komoly. – tette hozzá a fiú pár perc múltán.

– Hh… – Anna idegesnek látszott, és Yoh-nak úgy tűnt még nála is jobban össze van zavarodva.

Gondolta, hogy rákérdez, de azzal valószínűleg csak felbosszantotta volna, így egy kedves mosoly kíséretében elsomfordált előle. Felhágott a lépcsőkön, és a szobájába érve megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Már nem érezte azt a furcsaságot, ami egész délelőtt betöltötte az elméjét. Odalépdelt a szekrényéhez, és keserves percek múltán, amikor is a göncei közt matatott, rátalált a fürdőköpenyére. Lazán az egyik vállára terítette, majd igyekezett a szekrényét úgy becsukni, hogy ne boruljon a teljes tartalma a fejére, mikor legközelebb kinyitja azt. A szobából kifelé menet kezével a villanykapcsoló felé nyúlt, de mielőtt hozzáérhetett volna a lámpa búgni kezdett, s kihunyt. Yoh először, azt hitte áramszünet van, de a következő pillanatban ismét felgyúlt, s ezt megismételte még néhányszor. A villogást idegesítő recsegő hang kísérte, pont olyan, mint az ósdi horrorfilmekben, s Yoh elhúzva a tolóajtót gyorsan elmenekült a kísérteties helyiségből.

Kísérteties. Hm… – gondolkodott, miközben szélsebesen a fürdő felé igyekezett.

Ott már minden normális volt, s Yoh kieresztett egy erőltetett kacajt. Elképesztő, amit művelek. – kuncogott magán. Fürdőköpenyét rádobta a zuhanyzó áttetsző üvegfalának tetejére, majd a csaphoz lépett, s megmosta az arcát hideg vízzel. A tükörbe bámult és elmerült gondolatai tengerében. Arcán a víz teljesen megszáradt, mire föleszmélt. Elzárta a vizet, és a zuhanyzó felé lépett. Ekkor ismét villódzni kezdtek a fények, s Yoh ijedten pillantott körbe a helyiségben.

– Ki az? – kérdezte talán túlságosan is rémülten.

Kopogó hangot hallott, és a pulzusa az egekbe szökött. Az ablakhoz sietett, és fölnézett. Dühödt, fekete viharfelhők szálltak fölébük. Az eső hirtelen úgy kezdett ömleni, hogy egybefüggő köpenyt képzett a háztető pereme mentén. Mennydörgés hasított az éjszakába, és a távolban villámok cikáztak. Csak egy kis zivatar. – nyugtatgatta magát. Tekintete magától vándorolt vissza a tükörhöz, ahol csupán saját fekete körvonalát látta a sötétben. A következő pillanatban villám szelte át az eget, és bevilágította az egész helyiséget. A tükörképét egy irtózatos torz arc váltotta fel, hófehér bőrén a vér egészen feketének tűnt az éjszakai fényben. Úgy látta egy szörnyűséges vágat szeli ketté az arcot, szemeiből valami túlvilági érzés sugárzott, mely megfagyasztotta Yoh ereiben a vért. Az arc a másodperc töredéke alatt foszlott semmivé, Yoh-nak mégis mélyen a lelkébe ivódott. Megigézve, gépiesen mozdult azután. Rezzenéstelenül állt a zuhany alatt, s hagyta, hogy az apró vízcseppek beborítsák a testét. Észre sem vette, ahogy a kezei maguktól öltötték fel a vékony hálóköntöst, majd a lábai felvitték a szobájába. Félelem töltötte meg a szívét. Hamar beleugrott a matracágyába, ami pontosan ugyanúgy hevert ott, ahogy reggel kikelt belőle, ugyanis elfelejtette visszatenni a helyére. Gondosan bebugyolálta magát, hogy nagyobb biztonságban érezze magát, s tekintetét ide-oda jártatta a sötét helyiségben. Sejtette, hogy hosszú éjszaka elé néz, s mint később kiderült, nem is tévedett sokat.

* * *

[1] Yoh-ék lakása


	2. Chapter 2

Második fejezet

Rövid válasz

Sötét, fagyos éj szállt alá. A lombtalan fák recsegve-ropogva ringatóztak a csípős szélben. A gyér holdfényben a csupasz ágak árnyékai szörnyű, hegyes karmokként kúsztak fel a csontszínű falon, s ahogy a Hold lassan továbbvándorolt a felhős égen, a torz kezek egyre csak nyúltak a szoba közepén fekvő, matracágyában didergő Yoh felé. A fiatal sámán, bár sosem ijedt meg a sötétben, most mégis félve húzta föl az orráig a takarót. Úgy érezte, valami van az árnyékok között. Néha látni vélt egy sápadt, ismeretlen alakot, amint a sarokban ücsörögve szüntelen őrá néz, s átható tekintetével közvetlenül az elméjébe lát. A fiú a jobb felére fordult, hogy ne lássa sem a fenyegető arcot, sem az iszonyú karmokat. Párnáját a fejére szorította, épp csak hogy levegőhöz jusson, ekképpen próbálta a rémképeket figyelmen kívül hagyni. Végül a szorítás enyhült, a puha párna elgurult, Yoh pedig hosszú órák után végre álomba merült. A sötét sarokban kuporgó árny csak erre várt. A csendesen szuszogó fiú felé suhant, s feketén gomolygó aurájával teljesen beterítette.

Messze onnan, az álmok kaotikus világában Yoh egy végtelen, megfakult színű mező dombjait rótta. Útja során rátalált egy sáros kitaposott földútra, melynek gödreiben akkora tócsák csillogtak, hogy átugrani sem lehetett. Mikor az elsőhöz ért, megállt, s a hideg, koszos vízbe mártotta a lába hegyét. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy mezítláb van, s hogy a hálóköntösén kívül nem is visel egyebet. Hirtelen jeges szél csapta meg az arcát, mirő ő leguggolt és összegömbölyödött. A testén végigszaladt a hideg, de úgy érezte, nem a szél miatt. Előre nézett, s a tócsa fodrozódó felületén látta saját arcát. A zavart, aggodalommal telt tekintetet, mely lassan magától vált higgadttá és magabiztossá. Szája széle mosolyra görbült, álláig érő tincsei megnyúltak.

– Hao! – kiáltotta dühvel kevert meglepődéssel.

A tócsa képe még jobban elmosolyodott, s ismét változni kezdett. Csontos, erőteljes férfiarc vette át a helyét, melynek tulajdonosa a harmincadik évében járhatott, s vonásait tekintve, részben vagy egészen, indián lehetett. Yoh-nak hosszú percekig kellett töprengenie, mire felismerte a Lilirara által csak a „Patch démonnak" nevezett alakot. Egyúttal azt is tudta, hogy az volt Hao első reinkarnációja. Mit akar ez jelenteni? – kérdezte magában Yoh, s a válasz nem váratott sokáig magára. Ahogy a sűrű hullámok elmúltával kitisztult a kép, a fiatalabb Asakura már minden értett. A sápadt, feketehajú tükörkép közepébe ugrott, s ráüvöltött.

– Tűnj el! – kiáltotta, majd kimászott belőle, s dühösen fordult vissza az akkor már csak egyszerű víztócsa felé. – Meghaltál! Legyőztelek! Mit kell még tennem, hogy békén hagyj végre?!

Azzal sarkon fordult, hogy jól faképnél hagyhassa, de nem jutott messze. Ugyanis szembe találta magát a feketehajú Hao-val, aki minden valószínűség szerint az eredeti. Yoh úgy megijedt, hogy hanyatt vágódott, s fejét keményen beütötte a különös tavacska medrében.

Közelgett már a dél, mire a fiatal sámán felébredt. Napsütéses, és frissítően hideg téli délelőtt volt. A múlt esti lidércnyomásnak semmi nyoma nem maradt. Leszámítva talán azt, hogy a matracágya csurom víz volt, a fiú testén pedig csak úgy patakzott a veríték, mintha a legmakacsabb lázzal, vagy a legkegyetlenebb démonnal viaskodott volna álmában. (Ez utóbbi nem is állt messze az igazságtól.) A szokásosnál is gyötrelmesebben tápászkodott fel az ágyból, s nem törődve senkivel és semmivel irányát egyenesen a fürdő felé vette. A víztől felfrissülve agyában végigpörgette az éjjel megszerzett információkat és összevetve a már meglévőkkel próbált valami ép ésszel elfogadható eseménysort alkotni belőlük, mely talán megmagyarázná ezt a zűrzavart. Annyira a gondolataiba mélyedt, hogy csak Anna éles hangja zökkentette ki.

– Yoh! Elmegyek vásárolni, szükséged van valamire? – kérdezte a szöszi, miközben már a csinos téli szövetkabátját igazgatta magán.

A fiú önkéntelenül is csak legyintett, mire Anna hümmögött egyet, s már ott sem volt. Yoh értetlenül, zavartan pislogott, s csak most vette észre, hogy az étkezőben üldögél egy narancssárga pulcsiban és szürke farmernadrágban, amelyekre nem emlékezett, hogy felvette volna. Előtte az asztalon kellemes illatú tea gőzölgött, amiről elképzelni sem tudta, hogy került oda. Aztán szemet szúrt neki az asztal túloldalán árválkodó csésze, melyben ugyanilyen folyadék várta, hogy megigyák, azonban a helyiségben körülnézve nem talált senki mást magán kívül.

– Amidamaru! – szólt hű szelleméért, de ő továbbra sem adott választ.

Yoh csalódottan sóhajtott, majd kezébe vette a teát, hogy egy kicsit elterelje a figyelmét, és élvezze a jótékony hatását. Ahogy a kellemes folyadék végigszaladt a belsejében, behunyta szemeit, hogy jobban tudjon koncentrálni rá. Mire megitta, úgy érezte új erőre kapott, de az rögtön el is szállt, amint felnézett.

– Csodákra képes, ugye? – mondta a vele szemben ülő szellemalak, s gúnyosan kacagva kortyolt bele saját teájába.

Yoh hosszasan és alaposan végigmérte, de képtelen volt hinni a saját szemeinek. A húsz év körüli ifjú csak nézte őt egy hamis vigyorral a hófehér arcán. A hosszú fekete haja beterítette az egész vállát, lágyan omlott rá az asztalra támasztott karjaira, és a török-ülésbe húzott lábaira, majd onnantól nagy ívben kanyargózott a padlón. Az éjfekete selyemkimonója mintha túlságosan bő lett volna rá, vagy csak ő volt túl sovány.

– Mit akarsz tőlem, Hao? – kérdezte végül Yoh, egy hosszabb szünet után.

Amaz ismét csak elmosolyodott, majd letette az immár üres csészéjét, s köddé vált.

– Hao! Válaszolj! – kiáltott utána, de már késő volt. – Mi ez az egész? Hol van Amidamaru és a többi szellem?!

Hao csak kacagott, s hangja a ház minden pontjában egyenlően hallatszott. Úgy visszhangzott Yoh fülében, mint a legsötétebb gaztett utáni bűntudat.

– Mit csináltál velük, te elmebeteg állat?! – csattant föl dühösen, s felpattant az asztaltól. – Ezt még nagyon meg fogod bánni… – mondta maga elé, s titkos fogadalmat tett.

Valahogy beszédre bírja Hao-t, visszahozza Amidamaru-t bárhol legyen is, s együtt véget vetnek neki egyszer s mindenkorra. Nem lesz egyszerű – gondolta. Hisz egy szellemet, amely már egyébként is halott ugyan mivel lehetne megzsarolni? És hogyan lehetne elvenni az életét, amely már rég nincs is?

፠

A következő napokban alábbhagytak a Hao-féle furcsaságok, aminek Yoh részben örült, részben meg nem. Valahogy még ezek után is nehezen hitte el, hogy a halott bátyja kísérti, s szerette volna elcsípni, tetten érni, hogy megbizonyosodhasson felőle. Hao azonban a legkisebb jelét sem adta jelenlétének. Megbújt a háta mögött, a deszkák közti résben, elméjének legsötétebb zugában, ahová még ő maga sem mert volna betekinteni. Így Yoh kétségek közt vergődött, napról napra fogyatkozott az elszántsága.

A minap az ifjabb Asakura a legcsekélyebb lelkesedéssel nézett újra körbe és körbe a nappaliban, miután egy alig hallható reccsenés legyintette meg a fülét. Ezen és az addigi akcióin az éppen takarásban lévő, a lépcső tetején ücsörgő Hao igen jól szórakozott. Bár céljai az ott töltött időre nézve sokkalta komolyabbak és fontosabbak voltak, minthogy drága öccsét piszkálja, egy kis móka azért mégsem ártott. Úgysem volt szüksége rá többé, főleg azok után, hogy olyan kegyetlenül elbánt vele, így csupán azért bosszantotta, mert rossz helyen volt rossz időben. A tény, hogy alig néhány héttel ezelőtt, egyetlen napon lett Sámán Király és félbevágott tetem, eléggé megviselte. S csak még jobban feldühítette, ha arra gondolt, mekkora áldozatot hozott a semmiét (megint), s hogy mekkorát fog még, hogy rendbe hozza. Először úgy érezte, ezer éven át kitartó türelme rohamosan fogy, ahogy az ereje lassan, nagyon lassan szivárgott vissza belé, s ő csak várhatott, míg feltöltődik tétlenül, erőtlenül hosszú heteken vagy akár hónapokon át, hisz az az erő mégis csak egy iszonyú mennyiség volt. Tudniillik halála pillanatában elvesztette mind, az utolsó cseppig. Jogosan, mert az azt birtokló test megsemmisülésével a benne lévő furyoku[1] hirtelen felszabadult, szétszóródott, s miután a „gazdája" szelleme megjelent ebben a világban, az erő igen nehezen talált vissza hozzá.

Ezzel Hao is nagyon jól tisztában volt, mégis olyannyira gyűlölte a gyengeséget, hogy alig bírta kivárni, míg a furyoku-ja egy minimális szintre nem ért. Amit aztán csaknem teljesen fölemésztett Amidamaru kiiktatása. Ekképpen történt, hogy a három házi szellemet saját energiája növelése érdekében kénytelen volt felfalni. Az a tény, hogy kifejezetten élvezte, pedig már egyáltalán nem tartozott a tárgyhoz. Mindezt természetesen a legnagyobb titokban művelt, s nem engedhette, hogy Yoh még egyszer keresztbe tegyen neki. Túl nagy volt a tét, ő pedig kezdett kifutni az időből.

Arca egyre gondterheltebbé vált a súlyos gondolatoktól. Áramlásukat véget szabva megrázta a fejét, s eltűnt mielőtt Yoh észre vehette volna. Átsuhant a fölötte elterülő vékony mennyezeten, a pagodaszerkezet vaskos gerendáin, a sötétbarnán csillogó tetőcserepeken. A szabad levegő kitisztította a fejét, ahogy mindig. Megkönnyebbülve nézett végig a nem éppen idilli tokiói városon, majd hirtelen támadt jókedvvel a felhőkarcolók rengetegje felé vetette magát.

* * *

[1] Sámán energia


	3. Chapter 3

Harmadik fejezet

Durva játékok

Mélyen az örökké nyüzsgő és rohanó tokiói belvárosban zavartalanul zajlott az élet. Hao, a város fölött repkedve nem talált egyetlen nyugodt helyet se, így jobb híján letelepedett az egyik legmagasabb irodaház tetejére. Onnan figyelte nagy érdeklődéssel az alant hemzsegő emberkéket. Elég ideje tanulmányozta már őket, de a sok száz év alatt sem volt képes kitalálni, miért nem tudnak soha nyugton maradni. Az egyik nap háború, aztán zsarnokság, azután belviszály, majd béke és kezdődhetett minden elölről. Most meg ez az esztelen hajtás… – sóhajtott Hao. Egymást összetiporva igyekeztek az önzőség legmagasabb fokára jutni, ahol a gonoszság oly mértékeket ölt, hogy saját magát kezdi el fölemészteni.

Arra gondolt, segít nekik egy kissé _kikapcsolódni_.

Egy rejtélyes vigyorral a képén ugrott le a tetőről, s ahogy földet ért egy négyirányú útkereszteződés közepén találta magát. Gyorsan körbenézett, hogy nincs-e a közelben egy-két kóbor sámán vagy médium, aki megláthatta őt, mert az bizony elrontotta volna a mókát. Szerencsére egy sem volt. Hirtelen hangos elektronikus hang ütötte meg a fülét, ami a gyalogoslámpák zöldre váltását jelezte (a hang a vakok miatt), s a tömegek hatalmas, egybefüggő tömbökként haladtak át a széles utakon. Mikor a lámpák átkapcsoltak, a türelmetlen sofőrök már el is indultak. Hao érezte, ahogy a kemény fémlökhárítók nekiütköztek, majd a hozzájuk tartozó egész járművek, a legkisebb habozás nélkül áthajtottak rajta. Szellemalakjának mindez meg nem árthatott, mégis valami furcsa, émelygő érzése támadt tőle. Ott is hagyta őket gyorsan, s meghúzódott egy közeli ház falánál. Ismét körbehordozta tekintetét, hogy felmérje a terepet, s szemben, az utca túlsó oldalán megpillantott egy csoportnyi gyereket, akik apró kavicsokat dobáltak a kezükben, s egymást vizslatták lenézően. Mintha éppen verekedésbe akarnának fogni, hogy eldöntsék, ki a jobb. Hao halványan elmosolyodott és megcsóválta a fejét, aztán odasiklott a legügyesebbnek tűnőhöz, s a kisfiú vállához érve teljes értékű Hyoui Gattai[1]-t hozott létre. Társai megrettentek, mikor a fal tövében üldögélő fiú fölpattant, s szemeiből olyan elszántság sütött, hogy a világon bármire, bármilyen szörnyűségre képes lett volna. A döbbenettől szótlanul és mozdulatlanul nézték, amint a gyerek egy nagyobb kavicsot a kezébe véve a közeli lámpát próbálgatta, majd egy tökéletes hajítással kidobta a zöld, majd egy következővel a piros mezejét is.

– Hé, te kölyök! Megállj! – ordított rá egy közelben álló nő.

Hao röpke pillantást vetett rá, majd látva, hogy nem jelent fenyegetést, egyszerűen megrántotta a vállát. Várt, amíg a nő továbbállt, s még egy követ a kezébe fogva újabb lámpát iktatott ki a közszolgálatból. Az emberek körötte igen ferde szemmel nézték, rá-rászóltak, mire Hao diszkréten odébbállt, és keresett egy még jobb lövő állást. Kezét dobásra emelte, a kő mégsem ért célba, mert egy hatalmas mancs szorította közre.

– Nem értesz a szép szóból, mi? Na, várj csak, majd én megtanítlak viselkedni! – mondta az óriási kéz tulajdonosa.

Egy roppant testes férfi, aki a szűk sötétszürke öltönyében és a másik kezében lógó irattáskával így festett, mint egy rossz vicc. Hao elgondolkodott, hogy egy ekkora tömeg vajon milyen sokáig égne, de nem maradt ideje belemerülni a dologba. Az ember elrángatta a karjánál fogva, miközben a tömeg csodálkozó szemekkel bámult rájuk. Gúnyos, rosszindulatú mondatok morajlottak fel a gyülevész népség között, amik pattanásig feszítették a légkört. Gondolatok ezrei röpködtek, s Hao úgy érezte, mintha a fejében üvöltöznének. Szabad kezét sajgó halántékára nyomta, majd felordított, de nem a fájdalomtól, hanem, hogy elhallgattassa őket. Kitépte magát a meglepődött óriás mancsaiból és menekülőre fogta. Oly erővel vágott utat az értetlen tömegben, hogy a közvetlenül útjában állók a földre estek a lökéstől. Alig telt el néhány perc, s ő már messze járt. Lassított, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a fejfájása megszűnt. Megtámaszkodott a térdein, hogy kifújja magát, majd befordult egy szűk sikátorba. Ahogy ment, a sötét falak végénél megpillantott egy gyönyörűen feltuningolt vérvörös Subaru-t. Felcsillantak a szemei, s már indult is feléje, azonban ismét feltartóztatták.

– Hová, hová, öcsi? – termett előtte a semmiből egy maréknyi utcai bajkeverő.

Fenyegetően ropogtatták az öklüket és vicsorogtak rá. Hao gondolatban már végig is játszotta a meccset, mire azok közeledni kezdtek felé, de ahogy mozdult volna a lábai megremegtek. Értetlenül nézett le rájuk, s csak ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy a kölcsön-test túllépte a korlátait. Pedig azt beszélik, a gyerekek örökmozgók… – sóhajtotta, majd elengedte a kicsiny testet, s az ájultan csuklott össze a poros földön.

– Hát ezzel meg mi lett? – kérdezte az egyik mihaszna, s zavartan bámulták az eszméletlen kisfiút.

Hao egy rövid ideig nézte őket és a gondolataikat hallgatta. Tudta, hogy ott fogják hagyni, mintha mi sem történt volna. A gyerek ott fog feküdni a koszos utcaköveken egész éjjel, Esni fog és ő bőrig ázik, ájult teste remeg majd a téli éjszaka fagyos hidegében. És mikor másnap reggel fölébred, a legsúlyosabb tüdőgyulladással botorkál majd végig a hosszú utcákon, míg keserves órák után megtalálja a házukat. Otthon aztán az aggódó szülők alaposan kiporolják, amiért kinn maradt egész éjjel. A betegségével végül kórházba viszik, ahol vagy rendbe jön, vagy nem.

Szomorú történet. Hao-t azonban nem hatja meg egy cseppet sem. Hiszen vele nagyobb borzalmak is megestek már.

Tekintetét visszafordította a vérszínű Subaru-ra, ami csak arra várt, hogy végigszáguldhasson a tükörsima aszfalton. Utoljára rápillantott a gyerekre, majd csak lemondóan legyintett. Úgysem érte volna el a pedálokat, ha meg mégis, nem látott volna ki a kormány fölött. – gondolta, s a hívogató járgány felé suhant. Közelről még jobban tetszett neki. Szeretett volna menni vele pár kört, de a kulcsa (várhatóan) nem volt sehol. Szellemként egyébként sem jutott volna sokra vele. Különben sem tudott vezetni, de úgy gondolta, ideje megtanulni. Letelepedett hát az autó tetején, s várta a tulajt.

፠

Eközben Yoh minden bátorságát összeszedve lépdelt a nappaliban fekvő Anna felé, hogy beszámoljon neki Hao-ról. Már akkor érezte az arca jobb felén égő tenyérnyomot, ami a mennyasszonytól a sok badarságért adott pofon miatt keletkezett. Amint benézett a résnyire nyitva hagyott tolóajtók között, rögtön megérezte a bal oldali taslit is, mert megzavarta a kedvenc sorozata nézése közben. Ennek ellenére, mégiscsak hozzáfogott.

– Anna? Beszélhetnék veled egy kicsit? – kérdezte.

– Nem látod, hogy nem érek rá? Éppen sorozatot nézek. – felelte a szöszi háttal.

– Igen, de ez nagyon fontos. – erősködött.

– Sajnálom, de várnia kell, míg véget ér.

Yoh megsemmisülten letelepedett a szoba egyik szegletében, s nehézkesen fogott neki gondolatai összegyűjtéséhez. A percek csak úgy rohantak, mintha kizárólag őellene dolgoztak volna, s egy keserves fél óra után az epizódnak vége lett. Anna unottan emelte fel a karját, hogy a közelében hempergőző távirányítóért nyúljon, majd mielőtt kikapcsolta volna a TV-t, még végignézett egy érdekesnek tűnő cipőreklámot.

Mit meg nem teszek érted, Amidamaru… – gondolta magában Yoh, amikor is tudatosult benne, hogy épp az imént nézett meg csaknem egy teljes szappanopera részt.

– Na, mi az a fontos dolog? – fordult felé a lány.

Yoh a szöszire nézett, végigmérte alaposan, de sajnos nem tudta meghatározni milyen kedvében volt éppen. Előbb-utóbb úgyis meg kell tennem. – hajtogatta magában, nagyot nyelt, s végre belekezdett.

– Látok… egy furcsa fekete szellemet itt a házban. – kezdte bizonytalanul. – Folyton különös képek jelennek meg előttem és úgy érzem, mintha valaki állandóan figyelne. – Anna rosszallóan ráncolta össze a homlokát, száját szóra nyitotta, hogy véget vessen a sületlenségeknek, de Yoh megállította. – Hallgas végig, Anna! – emelte fel a hangját, és csodával határos módon, a lány megrendült. – Álmomban Hao-t láttam, és ő elárulta nekem…

– Mit?

– Hogy az a szellem ő maga.

– Ezt értsem úgy, hogy szerinted Hao itt járkál a házunkban?

A fiú bólintott. Anna mélyet sóhajtott, s a fejét kissé elfordítva, úgy tűnt, komolyan elgondolkozott.

– Mi van Amidamaru-val? – kérdezte a szöszi tétován.

– Hao csinálhatott vele valamit. Még nem tudom pontosan, hogy mit, de ki kell derítenem. – tért a tárgyra. – Szükségem lenne a segítségedre.

Anna legszívesebben a fejéhez vágta volna, hogy ez őrültség, de utólag belegondolva egészen logikusnak tűnt. Sokkal inkább ellenezte azért, mert nem akarta elhinni a dolgot, és egyszerűbb volt tudomást sem venni róla. Ez nem az ő hibája, hisz az emberi természet már csak ilyen.

– De mégis mit akarsz csinálni, Yoh?

A fiú óvatosan szólalt meg, mert tudta, hogy amit most fog mondani, nem tetszik majd neki.

– Arra gondoltam…

– Na?

– …hogy te esetleg előhívhatnád, aztán valahogy szóra bírnánk.

Igaza lett, s a lány idegesen ráncolta össze ismét a szemöldökét, majd mély levegőt vett, hogy a rossz gondolataival együtt fújhassa ki azt.

– Legyen. De ez komoly előkészületeket igényel. – mondta és sarkon fordult, hogy előbbi kijelentésének eleget tegyen.

Néhány perc múltán egy köteg aprócska papírdarabbal és sok szál gyertyával tért vissza. Yoh kíváncsian figyelte, amint a furcsa írást tartalmazó cetliket sűrűn felragasztgatta körbe a falon, így azok egy négyszögletes gyűrűt képeztek. Azután a fejével intett Yoh-nak, hogy a szoba közepén álló TV-t vigye el láb alól. Amaz meg is ragadta a készülék alját, ami kicsi mérete ellenére meglepően nehéznek bizonyult. A dolog végeztével Anna a tucatnyi gyertyát széles körbe rakosgatta a padlón, s csupán annyi helyet hagyott, hogy a fal mentén oldalazva ki és be lehessen slisszolni a helyiségbe. Majd a gyertyákat meggyújtotta, s mielőtt belekezdett volna a titokzatos rituáléba, alaposan felvilágosította Yoh-t a kockázatokról. Erre ő csak annyit felelt: Eddig is szabadon garázdálkodott… mi rosszabb történhetne még?

Anna szólt, hogy menjen hátrébb, s Yoh átlépve az alacsony, küszöbként funkcionáló sínt, amiben a vékony tolóajtók gördültek, félig elbújt az egyik szárny mögött. Onnan figyelte, hatalmas, kíváncsiságot sugárzó szemekkel, amint a lány a kéken csillogó gyöngysorát leakasztva a nyakáról erősen koncentrálni kezdett. Halk szavakat mormolt közben egy hátborzongató, ismeretlen nyelven, amit Yoh nem érthetett, s szabad kezével különös jeleket formált. A levegő lehűlt, s betöltötte a fiúból áradó feszültség. Yoh ereiben kezdett megfagyni a vér, a légzése gyorsult, és a szíve úgy felszökött a torkába, hogy megérezte az ízét. Tudta, hogy Hao már úton van felé.

፠

A rideg, barátságtalan tokiói utcákon az órák örökké tartottak. Hao, a hideg autótetőn üldögélve egy teljes örökkévalóságnyi várakozás után biztos volt benne, hogyha nem lett volna már szellem, belehalt volna az unalomba. Úgy érezte, az elmúlt ezer év egy szemvillanás volt ehhez képest, s akármilyen fájdalomban részesült is ez idő alatt, az nem volt olyan gyötrelmes, mint ott vesztegelni. Körülvették az égig érő, agyongraffitizott téglafalak, amelyek fölött képtelen volt bejutni a fény, így olyan sötétség uralkodott abban a szűk sikátorban, hogy csak az alvó lámpaoszlopokra nézve lehetett kitalálni, hogy éppen nappal van. A nyomasztó érzést csak tetézték a házfalakon visszhangzó különös, rideg hangok, amik Hao-nak egészen konkrétan a csatamezőn üvöltő haldoklókat jutatták eszébe. Elmerengett a zaj eredetét illetően, de ahogy a gondolatai elkalandoztak, inkább mégsem akarta tudni, hogy pontosan honnan származnak. Aztán egy idő után feltűnt neki, hogy az eddigiektől eltérő, léptekhez hasonlatos nesz hallatszódott, s elnézve maga elé egy sötét sziluettet pillantott meg, amint felé igyekszik. Ahogy az alak odaért, idegesen nézett körbe, majd a bal zsebéből előhúzta a vérszínű Subaru kulcsát, s bepattant. Hao szája magától húzódott széles vigyorra, majd a szélvédőn átszivárogva ő is elfoglalta a helyét, a bal oldalon. (Merthogy Japánban a jobboldali közlekedés van érvényben.) Szigorú szemekkel mérte végig a sovány, kócos rövid hajú alakot, aki a kopott farmernadrágjában és az ízléstelen sárga ingjében nem nagyon passzolt az autóhoz. Hao egy röpke pillanatra a fejébe tekintett, s ennyi elég is volt, hogy megtudja: a kocsi a kétszínű szeretője ex-férjének (aki egyébként a helyi drogbusinessből elég sok mocskos pénzt harácsolt össze) a tulajdona. Legalábbis az volt, mert éppen a múlt éjjel ölték meg, a vagyonát pedig elosztották egymás között. Hao rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét, s úgy döntött, egy ilyen koszos, alantas férget inkább nem szállna meg. Mindamellett sajnálta a csodajárgányt, így csak összekuporodott az ülésében, és várta, hogy legyen valami. Lehet, hogy hirtelen agyvérzést kap, vagy előkerül egy elvetemült kocsi-rabló, aki kirángatja a helyéből és szétlövi a fejét – reménykedett, de tudta, hogy csak áltatja magát.

A motor hangosan berregett fel, s mire Hao kizökkent, a vastag kerekek már a belváros szürke aszfaltját koptatták. Az alak tövig nyomta a gázt, mit sem törődve a jelzőlámpákkal, és szélsebesen szelte át az utcákat.

De sietős, de sietős… – gondolt magában Hao.

Egyik kezét éppen hogy az ember vállához érintette, mire az hirtelen beletaposott a fékbe. A dolog váratlanul érte, és a lendülettől megfejelte a kormányt szorongató kezét.

– Mi volt ez?! – nézett körbe idegesen, majd ismét előrebillent, ahogy a mögötte haladó autók nekirohantak a Subaru hátsó felének.

– Hé, te, ott elől! Mi a szart csinálsz? – ordított rá a hátsó sofőr.

– Kussojjá'! – mondta amaz, majd ismét a gázba lépve rögtön el is tűnt.

Idegesen imbolygott az úttesten, ahogy azon törte a fejét, hogy mi a fene történt vele az előbb. Ezen persze Hao remekül szórakozott, s egy kicsit sajnálta, hogy az ember nem láthatja és nem hallhatja őt, pedig szívesen ráhozta volna a frászt.

Beértek a centrumba, ahol olyan sok ember járt-kelt, hogy nem is lehetett tőlük a földet látni, az autók, buszok pedig olyan zsúfolt sorokban araszoltak, hogy köztük még egy kisgyerek sem tudott volna átcsusszanni.

– Az istenit ennek a rohadt dugónak! – tajtékzott az alak, és türelmetlenül dudált.

Hao alaposan felmérte a terepet, majd megmarkolta az ember vállát, hogy megint elszórakoztassa magát. Az alak úgy érezte, mintha villám csapott volna belé, az idő megállt, az agya lesokkolt, majd látta, ahogy a kormányt szorító kezei maguktól mozdultak. Kétségbeesetten próbálta visszaszerezni az uralmat fölöttük, ám ekkor meghallotta Hao mély hangját kacagni a fejében. A sámán erősen megrántotta a kormányt, tövig nyomta a gázpedált és a vérvörös Subaru-t kivágta oldalra, a két sáv közé.

– Uramisten! – ordított fel egy nő, aki közvetlenül mellette állt a járdán.

Hao mit sem törődve vele haladt tovább az autók között, és az első adandó kanyarnál áttört a külső soron. A szerencsétlenségére éppen útjában lévő aprócska Suzuki orra ripityára törött, de a Subaru néhány mélyebb karcolással és horpadással száguldott tovább.

– Ez megőrült!

– Valaki hívjon rendőrt! – ordítoztak a járókelők, akik mindennek szemtanúi voltak, s a tömegben pillanatokon belül kitört a pánik.

Hao nem jutott messze, mert a szirénák rögtön ezután felharsantak, és a semmiből mögötte termett 3 vijjogó rendőrautó. Nem volt kedve ökölharcba elegyedni a tucatnyi fegyveressel, mert ebben a harmatgyenge, törékeny testben még az ő szakértelme is kevés lett volna a győzelemhez, s azok valószínűleg rögtön ellőtték volna a lábát, hogy harcképtelenné tegyék.

– Jól van, srácok, itt a vége! – mondta a sámán, egy vérfagyasztó, őrült kacajt követően és egy újabbat rántva a kormányon a csodaszép Subaru teljes sebességgel nekicsapódott egy magas betontalapzatú lámpaoszlopnak.

Hao látta, amint a motorház recsegve-ropogva felgyűrődik rajta, a szélvédő ezernyi apró szilánkra törik, és az ember feje erőteljesen nekivágódik a kormánynak, majd a fejtámasznak lendülve látszik a bezúzott koponya. Miután átszivárogott a nagyjából épen maradt ajtón, a rendőrök már ott is voltak, hogy megnézzék, mi maradt a sofőrből. Elborzadva látták, hogy csurom vér minden, és a vezető arcából semmilyen emberi vonást nem lehetett kivenni. Végül az egyik erős gyomrú rendőrtiszt kihúzta az embert, – legalábbis, ami megmaradt belőle – és társaira bízta, hogy vigyék be az őrsre, és azonosítsák. Addig ő körülszimatol a kocsiban. De mielőtt visszaindult volna a roncshoz, a sistergő motor felrobbant.

Hao fölöttük lebegve egészen le volt nyűgözve, és megtapsolta a nagyszerű műsort, mintha csak egy színházban lett volna. Újfent felnevetett, élesen és eszelősen, s mire lehiggadt, a tűzoltók már úton voltak a helyszín felé. Elnézve a kétségbeesett arcokat halvány, alig érzékelhető bűntudata támadt, amiért így elborult az agya, s megborzongott mikor arra, gondolt, vajon mit tett volna hőn szeretett öccsével, ha a közelében lett volna. Nem szokta így elereszteni magát, főleg nem hagyni, hogy az érzései irányítsák, de ez kivétel volt. Elég nehéz időket kellett most átvészelnie. Yoh-nak hála… Ekkor eszébe jutott a Bajnokság, az a sok mihaszna sámán, Yoh és az idegesítő barátai, és hogy mit tett vele. Ettől kezdett ismét felmérgesedni, de ezúttal igyekezte fékezni magát. Mára elég ennyi a tombolásból… – csitította a haragot, amely majd' szétvetette, aztán egy különös, hívogató érzés kerítette hatalmába. Úgy hallotta, valaki szólítja, és a hang magával rántotta.

* * *

[1] Szellem egyesítése egy személlyel


	4. Chapter 4

Negyedik fejezet

Patt-helyzet

Az idegességtől és aggodalomtól terhes légkörbe hirtelen robbant be egy hatalmas, fekete árnyalak. A körben sorakozó gyertyák lángjai derékmagasságig csaptak fel, majd egyszerre mind kialudt. Anna-t hátralökte a becsapódás ereje, és átrepülve az ajtók között, Yoh ölében landolt. Más körülmények között talán azonnal leordította volna a fejét, amiért ilyen durván belemászott a személyes aurájába, most azonban a látványtól megdermedve feküdt az ifjabb Asakura bordáin. Az alatta fekvő fiú pedig nem is tudta eldönteni, hogy a csontjain hentergő lány, vagy a testvérének nevezett közveszélyes őrült-e a rosszabb. Anna aztán nehézkesen talpra állt, majd rendbe szedte magát és megköszörülve a torkát igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha ez az előbbi kis esés meg sem történt volna. Mégsem viselkedhet így a vendég előtt, akármennyire gyűlöli is. – gondolta. Yoh is feltápászkodott, és döbbenten nézett fel a jelenségre.

Az árny füstösen kavargó alakja lassan öltött formát, kirajzolódott hófehér arca, csillogó, bő selyemkimonója, és a hosszú haja, ami már önmagában elég ismertetőjel volt, hogy tudják: ez Hao. A szellem felnyitotta, addig csukott szemeit, s a mélységes megvetést sugárzó Anna, és a zavartan pislogó Yoh különös látványa fogadta.

– Nocsak, nocsak – szólt Hao szórakozottan. – Ti meg miben mesterkedtek?

– Ha a helyedben lennék, nem örülnék ennyire. – mondta Anna jéghideg hangon, és úgy nézett rá, hogy a tekintetével meg tudta volna ölni.

– Hm?

Az idősebb Asakura értetlenül bámult rá, majd a falakon izzó papír cetlikre pillantott. Átkozottak! Tőrbe csaltak! – dühöngött magában, és az arcizmai megfeszültek, hogy egyetlen aprócska rezzenés se látsszon rajta.

– Ez a varázslat nem engedi, hogy megszökj, úgyhogy ha nem itt akarod eltölteni az elkövetkező 500 évet, jobban teszed, ha válaszolsz néhány kérdésre. – mondta Anna magabiztosan, és igyekezte kihasználni a helyzetet.

Tudta, hogy hamarosan úgyis elengedi, mert képtelen lett volna örökké elviselni a jelenlétét.

Az ifjabb Asakura félelemhez hasonló érzésekkel lépett elé, s azon töprengett, hogy mindazok után, ami a Bajnokságon történt, mit is mondhatna neki. Arra számított, hogy bátyja dühöngeni fog és mérhetetlen sértődöttsége közepette ordítozik majd vele, de ő csak állt-lebegett ott, rezzenéstelen, már-már a próbababákéhoz hasonló rideg arccal. A szíve mélyén csöppnyi bűntudat jelent meg, azért amit vele tett. Ugyanakkor, rájött, hogy nem okolhatja Hao-t, mert kísérti őt, hisz neki köszönheti, hogy halott. De Amidamaru-t és a többi szellemet azért mégsem kellett volna eltűntetnie. – gondolta. Nem is beszélve a többi szörnyűségről, amit ittléte során elkövethetett, s amiről Yoh nem is tudott.

– Hao. – lépett közelebb, és próbálta határozottnak mutatni magát.

– Hm? – nézett le rá és a szemei szikrákat szórtak, hiába próbálta rejtegetni a haragját.

Abba meg inkább bele sem gondolt, hogy egy tökéletesen védtelen sámán, és egy gyenge médium igyekezte őt megtörni, különben biztosan elszakadt volna az a bizonyos cérna.

– Hol van Amidamaru? – kérdezte Yoh, s a hangjából aggodalom szűrődött.

– Ki?

– Tudod te azt! – csattant fel. – Az őrszellemem, akit eltűntettél.

– Áh, a kicsi szamuráj-szellem. Miatta ne aggódj, nagyon jó helyen van. – felelte egyszerűen.

– Ha nem árulod el… – kezdte volna, de bátyja félbeszakította.

– Akkor? – érdeklődött az idősebb.

– Nagyon meg fogod bánni.

– Nincs semmi, amivel árthatnál nekem. És még ha itt is kell, maradjak, az én időm veled ellentétben, végtelen.

Hao ezzel le is zárta a vitát. Yoh még halkan elmormolt néhány keresetlen szót az orra alatt, aztán csalódottan sarkon fordult. A jelenetet figyelemmel kísérő Anna értetlenül nézett utána, majd ismét Hao-ra pillantott.

– Meglátjuk, a türelmed is az-e.

– Elfelejted, kivel beszélsz, Anna. – mosolyodott el gúnyosan, mire a lány dühösen villantotta rá a tekintetét.

Majd megfogva a kartávolságra kinyílott szárnyakat, az idősebb Asakura-ra „zárta" újdonsült börtöne ajtaját.

፠

Teltek a napok és az órák, amiket feszült figyelem és óvatosság töltött ki. Anna és Yoh azóta egyetlen szót sem váltott a szellemmel, és a tekintetét is igyekezték elkerülni. Idegesen várták a következő és az arra következő napokat, hogy a bezártságban töltött hosszú idő után, Hao kötélnek álljon. Ő azonban csak várt és várt nyugodtan. Hagyta, hogy a furyokuja növekedjen, merengett, meditált kicsit. Ugyanis volt egy aprócska lépéselőnye Yoh-ékkal szemben: az elmúlt évezred során megtanulta, mivel lehet tökéletesen elütni az időt.

– Szerinted beszélni fog? – kérdezte az étkezőasztalon támaszkodó Yoh, aki az álmatlanságtól megfakult arcát félig a tenyerébe temetve, majd' összecsuklott a fáradtságtól.

A vele szemben ülő szőkeség lassan megcsóválta a fejét, majd a gondterhes tekintetét visszakanyarintotta a kezében gőzölgő kávéscsészére.

– Egy hete sincs még bezárva, és ő ráadásul egy szellem. Nem lehet éheztetéssel, meg hasonlókkal megtörni. – tette hozzá pár perc múlva, csakhogy véget vessen a kínos csendnek.

– Hh… – sóhajtott Yoh. – A végén még ő fog minket kikészíteni. Aludni sem tudok, mióta itt van.

– Kezdem azt hinni, hogy ez a „majd valahogy szóra bírjuk" dolog, rossz ötlet volt. – nézett az ifjabb Asakura-ra szemrehányóan.

Az csak bámult vissza a szöszire, közben szinte hallani lehetett az aprócska fogaskerekek kattogását a fejében, amik a szokottnál is lassabban forogtak ama reggelen.

– De szükségem van Amidamaru-ra. Ki kell derítenem, mi történt vele.

– Akkor várunk még néhány napot, – sóhajtott Anna – és ha Hao nem beszél, elkezdhetünk arról is gondolkodni, hogyan szabaduljunk meg tőle.

Yoh aprót bólintott, és a szemeit birizgálta, nehogy lecsukódjanak közben.

– Addig is, folytatjuk az edzést, ahogy megbeszéltük. – szólt a szöszi hátra sem fordulva, ahogy kilépett a szobából.

A fiú értetlenül nézett utána, majd mikor az információ eljutott az agyáig ijedten kapta fel a fejét.

– Edzés?!

፠

Meglepően kellemes, meleg téli reggel volt, a szél lágyan lengedezett, a nap vakítóan sütött a felhőtlen égen, és a néhány nappal korábban lehullt hónak már a nyoma sem látszott. Frissesség szállt a levegőben, amit beszívva minden jólelkű utcai járókelő szívébe aprócska öröm szökött. Mert az üde, tiszta szellők bizony már a tavasz illatát derengették. Ebben a szép időben mindenki, még a legnagyobb szerencsétlenség áldozata is élvezte a napot, s úgy érezte, jobbat nem is kívánhatna a zord hidegek után. Mindenki, kivéve a zöldülő félben lévő, magas kőkerítéssel határolt, Funbari Onsen névre keresztelt szálló udvarának közepén ácsorgó fiú, aki a kicsiny ház előtt reszketve várta, hogy pokolbéli edzője, az ajtón kilépve bejelentse a halálítéletet. A félelemtől pikkelő szemeit a bal oldalsó szobára csúsztatta, ahol a résnyire széthúzott tolóajtók között üldögélő Hao cseppet sem próbálta titkolni a kárörömét. Határtalan jókedvét csupán az csorbította kissé, hogy nem kísérhette el öccsét mindvégig, így a haláltusáját illetően be kellett érnie a fantáziájával.

Hirtelen halk, ártatlannak tűnő hang suhant el az ifjabb Asakura füle mellett, ahogy a főbejárat szárnya lágyan gördült a másik elé, s az általa hagyott nyílásban megjelent a kivégzőtiszt maga. Kezében vastag papírköteget szorongatott, amelyen a büntetés hosszú sorai szerepeltettek, míg a másikat türelmetlenül a csípőjére tette.

Az ítélkező aztán diadalmasan előrelépett, és lassan, színpadiasan szétnyitotta a lapokat.

– Az első feladatod: 3 hét kilométeres kört futni innentől a kikötőig. A teljesítésére 2 órát kapsz, ha pedig végeztél, elmondom a következő dolgod. Ha viszont nem végzel időben, vagy csalsz közben, annyiszor kezded elölről, míg meg nem csinálod rendesen. Kérdés?

– Öhm… Csak egy… Mi van, ha… valami közbejön, és azért késem el? – hebegte Yoh rémülten.

– A feladatot akkor is teljesíteni kell. – válaszolta Anna jéghideg hanggal, majd a fiú mellé lépve előhúzta a ruhácskájába bújtatott stopperóráját.

– Óra indul. 3… 2… Rajt! – ordította, amitől a sámán úgy megijedt, hogy szinte szárnyra kapott tőle.

Anna értetlenül húzta fel egyik szemöldökét, ahogy az őrülten rohanó fiú után nézett, de már csak egy halvány, fekete körvonalat látott távolodni a házak között. Azután a feltűnően hangos kacaj forrása felé fordította gyanakvó tekintetét, mire Hao egy gúnyos vigyorral a képén visszahúzódott a szoba falainak biztonságába. A szöszi ezután beviharzott a házba, letette az iratokat a folyosó egyik oldalán árválkodó asztalkára, majd irányát egyenesen a nappali felé vette.

Hao egészen meglepődött, ahogy az újabb elmélyült merengésnek nekikészülődve kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a puha gyékényszőnyeg közepén és becsukta szemeit, s mire a közeledő léptek kopogására felnyitotta őket, Anna máris ott állott előtte. A kezeit összefonta, a szemöldökét mérgesen ráncolgatta, s a lábával idegesen dobolt.

– Hm?

– Hajlandó vagy elárulni végre, hogy hol van Amidamaru? – kérdezte a lány ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, s a hatás kedvéért elővette a legszigorúbb nézését is.

– Te vagy a médium, hát miért nem keresed meg? – válaszolta egyszerűen, és egy kedvesnek tűnő mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

– Nem találtam sehol.

– Sajnálom, hogy ki kell ábrándítsalak, Anna, de ezek szerint sokkal kevesebb van benned, mint hittem. – mondta Hao szomorkásan.

– Ebből elég! – csattant fel a szöszi, s egészen a fiú fölé tornyosult. – Azonnal, mondd meg, mit csináltál vele!

Hao csak mosolygott, majd előrébb csusszant, s egészen a lány arcába hajolt.

– Tudod, – kezdte lágy, doromboló hangon. – megegyezhetünk, mi ketten.

Anna elborzadt, mikor belegondolt, mi lehet ennek a vége, s dühösen kapta el a fejét.

– Álmodik a nyomor! – ordította, s a tenyere már csattant is az arcán.

Hao egy pillanatra megrendült, s ösztönösen szeretett volna visszaütni, de ahogy a lányra nézett, csak sóhajtott egyet és megint elvigyorodott. Hiába… tetszett neki, mikor ilyen indulatos volt.

– Azért gondold meg. – mondta végül az őt dühösen méregető Anna-nak. – Nem kérnék olyan sokat.

A lány beviharzott a szobájába, s Hao magában felkuncogott, mikor halotta, ahogy hangos csattanással becsapta az ajtót maga mögött. A szöszi aztán megtorpant, és a szárnyaknak vetette a hátát. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd a kéken csillogó gyöngysorához nyúlt és mérgében a földhöz vágta. Na jó, most utoljára… – sóhajtotta magában, és csalódottan bámult maga elé. Azután a padlón hempergő nyakláncért hajolt, a patyolat tiszta helyiség közepébe lépett és egy mély lélegzetet követően erős koncentrálásba kezdett.

– Amidamaru! Ha hallasz engem, lépj elő! – parancsolta kétségbeesetten, de a szellem (várhatóan) sehol se volt.

Mikor Anna leengedte a láncot szorongató kezét, s aggodalmát leplezve a nyakába akasztotta már tudta, mit kell tennie. Épp csak azt nem, hogyan fogja megtenni, mert a tehetetlenségénél, csupán a megaláztatást viselte el nehezebben.


	5. Chapter 5

Ötödik fejezet

Kitörés

– Megjöttem! – mondta a hosszú futástól ziháló Yoh, mikor széthúzta a bejárati ajtó szárnyait, s a folyosóra lépve megpillantotta a stopperét idegesen bámuló Anna-t.

– Épp időben. 1 óra 54 perc. – felelte a lány, s rá sem nézett. – Akkor mondom a következő feladatod.

– Mi..? – tiltakozott volna amaz, de mire megfogalmazta panaszát, már a földön fekve találta magát.

Száját szóra nyitotta, de csak nyöszörgés hagyta el azt. Fejjel lefelé nézte, amint a szőkeség lassan közelebb lépdelt hozzá, és rideg tekintetével végigmérte. Majd lemondóan felsóhajtott, s eltette az időmérőt.

Yoh körülnézett, s hirtelen Anna tökéletesen rendben tartott szobáját látta maga körül. Nem akart felkelni a puha matracágyból, amiben feküdt, úgy kimerítette az edzés, hogyha csak egy percre is visszadőlt volna, ismét elszenderült volna. Az ajtón belépő lány szigorú tekintete viszont jobb belátásra térítette, s nagy nehezen ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát.

– Látom, felébredtél. – mondta szárazon.

– Hát… úgy néz ki.

Anna helyeslően bólintott, majd a kezében szorongatott rongydarabot (ami mintha eddig ott sem lett volna) a fiú homlokára nyomta. Yoh megborzongott a hidegvízzel átitatott anyagtól, s legyintett Anna-nak, hogy már jól van.

– Alig telt el néhány hét a Bajnokság óta, és neked úgy leromlott az állóképességed, hogy egy kis futást sem bírsz ki. – szidta le a lány.

Yoh akárhogy próbált volna mentegetőzni, Anna-nak egyszerűen nem mert ellentmondani. Így csak lehajtott fejjel tűrte, hogy a lány megtörölgesse a homlokát, és megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy minden rendben van vele. Mikor végzett, így szólt:

– Amíg távol voltál, átgondoltam egy kicsit a helyzetünk. S mivel Hao-val nem jutottam sokra, úgy döntöttem, itt az ideje mástól kérni a segítséget.

– Kitől? – kérdezte Yoh értetlenül.

Anna eltette a rongyot, és az ajtó felé indult, hogy elintézzen valamit, amit Yoh nem értett miért olyan fontos éppen ekkor.

– Anna?

– Holnap Izumo-ba utazunk. Azt javaslom, kezdj el pakolni, mert reggel nem fogok rád várni. – mondta, mielőtt kiment volna.

Yoh magára maradt a gondolataival, és a szédelgő fejével, ami az ájulás miatt nehezen akart tisztulni. Magában megdicsérte Anna-t, amiért ilyen jó ötlete támadt, s arra gondolt, neki miért nem jutott ez eddig eszébe. Szeretett volna látogatást tenni a „vendégüknél", hogy még egyszer megpróbálja kiszedni belőle az igazat, de aztán meggondolta magát. Tudta, hogy Hao úgyis csak felbosszantatná. Aztán elképzelte a savanyú arcát, amit akkor vág majd, mikor a nagyszüleivel folytatott eszmecsere után sarokba szorítják, s ő kénytelen lesz visszaadni Amidamaru-t.

Gondolatait csengőszó szakította félbe, s ő értetlenül pillantott fel, miután visszakalandozott ebbe a világba. Ráállt a sok megerőltetéstől remegő lábaira és vészesen imbolyogva az ajtó felé lépkedett, ami közvetlenül a folyosóra nyílt, a bejárattal szemben.

– Manta! – nézett az aprócska fiúra, aki, mivel a csengetésre nem érkezett válasz, beengedte magát.

– Yoh! – indult feléje a másik, de a hirtelen felbukkanó Anna megállította. – Oh… Szia, Anna.

– Mi folyik itt, srácok?

– Yoh megkért, hogy nézzek utána valaminek.

A lány kérdően fordult felé. Majd, minthogy Yoh meg se mukkant, lemondóan sóhajtott, s otthagyta őket. Manta elnézett a lány után, majd mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy kilépett a hallótávból Yoh-hol sietett pirinyó, fehér sportcipőbe bújtatott lábain. Amaz gyorsan becsukta az ajtót maguk mögött, s lehuppanva a szoba közepére, Manta máris belekezdett.

– Utánanéztem mindennek, amit kértél. – kezdte bizonytalanul, mert nem igazán értette, Yoh szándékát ezekkel a bizonyos információkkal. – Az összes bírának, a versenyzőknek, még a titkos adatbázisba is be kellett törnöm, hogy megnézzem, nem folytatják-e a Bajnokságot.

– És?

– Semmi. Próbáltam megkeresni, kinek van szelleműző képessége, de ezeket sajnos sehol nem jegyezték fel.

– Értem. – sóhajtott Yoh. – Semmi baj, Manta. Néhány kérdésre már kaptam választ.

– De ez nem minden. – tért vissza a tárgyhoz a mélynövésű fiúcska. – Mikor azt mondtad, hogy Amidamaru eltűnt, és hogy szerinted van valami a házban, érdekelni kezdett, mi történt Hao-val.

– Hm?

– Azt írták, hogy feltehetőleg a túlvilágról figyel minket, és várja a következő 500 évet, hogy visszajöhessen, de ez szerintem nem így van. Valószínűbb, hogy…

– Manta…

– …hogy visszajön… hozzád.

Feszült csend szállt rájuk, miközben Manta elszántságot sugárzó tekintettel bámulta Yoh-t, ő pedig azon gondolkodott, hogy is adhatná kis barátja tudtára, hogy halott testvére szelleme két papírvékony fallal arrébb éppen azon dolgozik, hogy kikészítse idegileg, így megbosszulva saját halálát. Szerencsére épp akkor lépett be Anna, s megszakítva a kínos csendet, a kicsi fiú felé fordult.

– Itt maradsz ebédre, Manta?

– Oh… én… nem is tudom. – felelte bizonytalanul, és a sámánra pillantott, aki alig észrevehetően bólintott neki. – Ha nem gond, Anna-san[1]. Sok mindent… kell még megbeszélnünk Yoh-val.

– Rendben, de remélem az a „sok minden" nem ütközik az edzéssel. – mondta, majd rögtön hívta őket enni.

Némán üldögéltek hármasban az ebédlőasztalnál, s hangtalanul fogyasztották az ételt, amit a médium az egyik közeli gyorsétteremből rendelt, mivel nem volt kedve főzni. Yoh és Manta leplezett feszültséggel nézték egymást, Anna pedig próbálta kitalálni, mit rejtegetnek ezek ketten. De a dolog mégsem érdekelte eléggé, hogy szóvá tegye, ők meg nem említették maguktól, így mire befejezte az evést, el is szállt a kíváncsisága. Yoh reszkető lábakkal járta körbe a többieket miközben szedte le az asztalt, s csigalassúsággal botorkált el a konyháig, hogy a mosatlanok közé tegye az öblös tálkákat, és pálcikákat. Mikor visszatért, Anna halkan a odasúgott neki valamit, majd felállt, és otthagyta a fiúkat.

– Mit mondott neked? – érdeklődött Manta, de Yoh csak legyintett, s fölvezette a saját szobájába.

Miközben Manta félhangosan fejtegette korábbi gondolatmenetét, Yoh neki háttal, csendben kotorászott a szekrényében, majd előhúzott egy kisebb utazótáskát, s belerakosgatta a jól-rosszul összehajtogatott ruháit. Az aprócska fiú nem állhatta tovább a hallgatását, s megkérdezte, hová készül.

– Néhány napra Izumo-ba megyünk. – felelte közömbösen, s nem szakította meg a pakolászást.

– Csak úgy? Most, hogy Amidamaru eltűnt? – háborodott fel.

– Épp ez ügyben. – mondta Yoh, de annál többet nem árult el, Manta hiába is faggatta.

Nem volt kedve elmagyarázni a helyzetet neki, s különben sem akarta belekeverni, mert félt, hogy a végén Hao még értesül róla, s megpróbálja felhasználni őt valamilyen mérhetetlenül gonosz szökési tervben. Mikor végzett, behúzta a kövér táskát, s ahogy Manta-hoz fordult halvány bűntudata támadt, amiért így kell titkolóznia előtte.

– Ha visszajöttem mindent elmagyarázok, okés? – jelentette ki Yoh, csakhogy a lelkiismeretén könnyítsen.

Manta tétován bólintott, bízott benne, de attól még nem tetszett neki a dolog. Azután rögtön el is búcsúzott, s jó utat kívánt a párnak.

– Mit mondtál neki? – nézett Yoh-ra a szöszi, miután Manta oly sebtében távozott.

– Semmit. Nem akarom belekeverni. – vonta meg a vállát, mire Anna helyeslően hümmögött egyet.

– Elkezdtél már pakolni?

– Igen, be is fejeztem.

– Helyes. – mondta a lány, majd sarkon fordult. – 7-kor kelj, a vonatunk 8-kor indul. És feküdj le időben, mert nem szeretném lekésni miattad. – tette hozzá menet közben, mire Yoh csak csalódottan sóhajtott, s visszatért a szobájába, hogy ellenőrizze, mindent elrakott-e.

A szeme sarkában megpillantotta a falnak támasztott kardját, amit még a Bajnokság végeztével gondosan becsomagolt, és a tetejére akasztott orákulumharangját, ami már egyszer sem csörrent meg azóta. Feléje lépett, s szerette volna megint a kezére csatolni, megforgatni a könnyű pengét, és a jövővel mit sem törődve várni a következő meccset. De ezt most nem lehetett. Már nem. Vagy inkább, még nem? – gondolta, majd visszafordult a telis-telepakolt táskához.

፠

Nehezen indult a reggel. Főleg egy olyan fiúnak, aki kedve szerint délig húzta volna a lóbőrt, de ahelyett a 7:40-nél kattogó hatalmas digitális órát bámulta miközben a szemeit álmoson törölgetve vonszolta magát a vasútállomás csúszós, tükörsima padlóján. Az előtte kecsesen lépdelő Anna iszonyú fáradtságára ügyet sem vetve jártatta a tekintetét körbe-körbe a megfelelő vágányt keresve, közben néha-néha hátrapillantott, s mindvégig azon aggodalmaskodott, hogy Yoh nehogy elveszítsen egyet a vállain lógó tucatnyi táskák közül. A forgatagban Anna ügyesen kerülgette a lustán lődörgő csoportokat, míg ráakadt a vonatukra. Yoh-nak félálomban, felmálházva nem ment ez olyan könnyen. Le-lecsukódott a szeme, néha felhorkantott, majd egy kemény ütközésre ébredt a sietős emberek között, akik úgy hömpölyögtek körülötte, mint a legvadabb hegyi folyam esőzés után. De mielőtt végleg magával sodorhatta volna, Anna erősen megmarkolta a kabátja szélét, s a hangosan berregő vonathoz rángatta. Yoh óvatosan oldalgott be az ajtók között, s a rengeteg táskával a nyakában épphogy csak befért. Azután lepattant a legközelebbi szabad helyre, és ahogy letette a súlyos poggyászokat, megint érezni kezdte a hátát és a karjait. Anna szó nélkül leült mellé, s elégedetten várta, hogy induljanak. A vonat pontos volt, s néhány perc múltán már száguldottak is a kanyargós síneken. Anna egészen a gondolataiba merült, s magában azon morfondírozott, mit fog mondani mestere és tanítója, ha elé tárja az elmúlt hetek furcsa eseményeit.

Egy bonyolult gondolatokkal és kételyekkel teli órát követően Anna hirtelen éles, horkoló hangra lett figyelmes a füle mellett. Oldalra pillantva látta a békésen szunyókáló Yoh-t, amint a fejét hátra hajtva, a szája sarkában csillogott a kicsorduló nyál. Anna egészen elvörösödött, szégyellte magát helyette is, és egy hatalmas lendítéssel akkorát lekent neki, hogy a fölriadt Yoh a másik oldalán heverő táskára borult. Értetlenül fordult Anna felé, akinek a torkában már forrtak is a keresetlen szavak, de mielőtt rázúdíthatta volna, a vonat megállt.

– Tisztelt utasaink! Izumo vasútállomására érkeztünk. Köszönjük, hogy velünk utaztak. Kérjük, ügyeljenek csomagjaikra és vigyázzanak a leszállásnál. – mondta a hangszórón keresztül egy vékony női hang.

Anna azon nyomban fölpattant, s otthagyta a meglepetten pislogó sámánt. Yoh aztán lassan fölocsúdott, magára akasztgatta a nehéz táskákat és keservesen araszolt ki a járműből. De annál is keservesebben cipelte magát és a súlyos málhát a szülőház felé, ami nem volt éppen közel.

Mikor megérkeztek, az öreg Yohmei és Kino a kapuban várták őket. Illendően üdvözölték egymást egy mély meghajlással, s pár kedves szóval, majd rögtön be is vonultak a szép, tradicionális házba. Anna hatalmas csomagokhoz nyúlt, s az egyik nagyobb táskát felnyitva mestere elé helyezte a rengeteg sok ajándékot. Yoh, csak ámult, mikor meglátta a csecse-becséket és sértődötten felmordult, amiért ilyen feleslegeket cipeltetett vele a lány.

– Igazán nem kellett volna, Anna. – mondta Kino kissé zavartan.

– Ne butáskodj, mesterem. Ez a legkevesebb, hogy kifejezzem mély tiszteletemet és hálámat. – szólt Anna egyszerűen, s az idős asszony csak megcsóválta fejét.

Ő maga vak volt ugyan, de a kifinomult hallása segítségével is meg tudta állapítani az előszedett kacatok mennyiségét. Végül némán sóhajtott, s szólt Anna-nak, hogy kövesse. A lány röpke pillantást vetett a vállait masszírozó Yoh-ra, s intett neki is. Ahogy beléptek a tágas nappaliba Yohmei a lábait maga alá húzva, kezében teáscsészét szorongatva már várt rájuk. Gondterhelt arcát a fiatalok felé fordította, s hellyel kínálta őket.

– Kértek teát? – kérdezte Kino, de az ifjak csak udvariasan nemet intettek.

Kino azután csöndben helyet foglalt férje mellett, s a fekete lencséjű szemüvege alatt érdeklődő tekintettel várta a folytatást.

– Nos, akkor térjünk a tárgyra. – mondta Yohmei érdes hangján. – A leveledben komoly problémát említettél, Anna, és sürgős segítséget kértél. – a lány bólintott. – Mi a gond?

Anna egy pillanatig habozott, erőt és elszántságot gyűjtött, majd kemény hangon belekezdett.

– Mint tudjátok, Amidamaru eltűnt. Yoh-val úgy hisszük, Hao áll e mögött. Yoh szerint, Hao már hetek óta kísértette őt, s a minap sikerült is megbizonyosodni róla. Az ő javaslatára megidéztem őt, és a ráolvasott cédulákkal sikerült csapdába ejteni. Azóta viszont nem tudtuk szóra bírni, és félek, hamarosan kiszabadul. – mondta a lány lassan, gépiesen.

Yohmei és Kino döbbenten néztek rájuk. Yohmei alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét, mintha képtelen lett volna elhinni, amit hallott. Hosszú, csendes percek teltek el azután, mialatt az idős pár alaposan átgondolta a helyzetet.

– Azok alapján, amit elmondtál, – mondta aztán Yohmei. – Hao visszatért ebbe a világba, és komoly tervei vannak.

– Igen, visszatért. – szólalt meg Yoh, akinek már elege volt a hallgatásból. – De csak, mint szellem.

– Gondolod, hogy bosszút akar állni Yoh-n? – fordult az öreghez Anna, s hangjában valami természetellenes, aggódó érzés csengett.

Yohmei megrázta a fejét.

– Ha meg akart volna ölni, – nézett Yoh-ra. – már halott lennél. Azzal, hogy elvette az őrszellemed, talán csak ki akart iktatni egy időre.

– De miért?

– Mert a szellemvilágból visszatérve elvesztette az ereje nagy részét. – szólt váratlanul közbe Kino.

Yoh és Anna meglepetten néztek rá, mire ő folytatta.

– Ha egy sámán az egyik világból átlép egy másikba, rögtön elveszíti az erejét, legyen az bármekkora. – magyarázta nekik. – Ezt az erőt idővel természetesen visszanyeri, de addig teljesen védtelen. Amit Hao tett, nem volt más csak egyszerű önvédelem.

– De mégis mi baja eshet egy szellemnek? – kérdezte Yoh idegesen.

– Ha harcra kerül a sor, és elveszíti minden furyoku-ját, a lelke olyan gyenge lesz, hogy el is tűnhet. – mondta Yohmei.

– Ez mit jelent?

– Azt, hogy egyszerűen szertefoszlik, megszűnik létezni mindörökre. – felelte Anna, és szigorúan nézett rá.

– Valamit nagyon akarhat, ha ennyit kockáztatott. – szólalt meg halkan Yoh, és a fejét leszegve elmerült a gondolataiban.

– Vagy csak őrült. – tette hozzá a lány gúnyosan.

– Nem. – Yohmei kemény tekintettel pillantott Anna-ra. – Lehet, hogy őrült, de attól még nem ostoba. Yoh-nak igaza van. Készül valamire.

– És mi lesz Amidamaru-val? – kapta fel a fejét Yoh.

Kino szó nélkül felállt, és a segítőkész botjára támaszkodva a szoba közepébe lépett. Csendben és feszülten nézték, amint elvégzett egy Anna-éhoz hasonló rituálét, majd csalódottan lehajtotta a fejét. Egy örökkévalóságig állt ott, akár egy eleven szobor, nem moccant, nem szólt.

Végül Kino ismét rájuk emelte világtalan tekintetét, s mély levegőt vett, amiből Yoh-ék tudták: nagyon fontos és jelentőségteljes szavak következnek.

– Amidamaru egy különleges síkon van a szellemvilágban. – kezdte fáradt hangon. – Ezt a helyet, maga Hao hozta létre, hogy fogva tarthassa őt. Erre a síkra csak ő tud ki- és belépni, illetve az, akinek erre engedélyt ad, ezért nem találhattad sehol. – nézett tanítványára Kino.

– Az a rohadék! – csattant fel Yoh dühösen, mikor ráébredt, hogy nem tehet semmit Amidamaru-ért.

– Yoh!

– Hogyan szabadíthatnám ki?! – fordult Kino-hoz.

– Sehogy. – mondta az asszony. – Meg kell győznöd Hao-t hogy engedje el.

– Ez nem fog menni! Kell, hogy legyen más megoldás!

– És ha elpusztítjuk a szellemét? Azt mondtad, elvesztette az erejét. – fordult Anna mesteréhez.

– Akkor Amidamaru kiszabadulna, de azt is mondtam, hogy idővel visszanyeri. És félek, már így is túl késő.

፠

Két nap telt el, mióta Yoh és Anna elutazott, s Manta egyre türelmetlenebbé vált. Harmadnap útját a Funbari Onsen felé vette, hogy megnézze, nem érkeztek-e már meg, merthogy Yoh azt mondta, csak 3 napig lesznek távol. Idegesen lépkedett a piciny lábain, a néma, rideg házat kémlelte, majd lassan közelebb ment, és megnyomta a csengőt. Megnyomta újra és újra, de nem nyílt ki az ajtó. Manta felsóhajtott csalódottan, és leugrott a lépcső tetejéről, hogy hazamenjen és otthon várja tovább őket, de ekkor hangos zajt hallott belülről.

– He? – nézett vissza értetlenül, majd fülét az ajtóhoz nyomta.

Sistergő, recsegő hangot hallott, mintha valami égne. Ijedten zihálni kezdett, majd kis kezeivel elhúzta a vékony faajtót. Döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy nyitva van. Arra gondolt, hogy talán elfelejtették bezárni, de nem maradt ideje eltűnődnie ezen, mert a hang egyre csak erősödött.

– Yoh-kun[2]? Anna? – ment beljebb Manta.

Félelem kezdte szorítani a mellkasát, s egyre lassított léptein. Rátalált a hosszú L alakú folyosóra, ahonnan a nappali, az étkező és egy hálószoba nyílott. Úgy hallotta, a nappaliból jön a zaj, ami éppen vele szemben volt. Reszketve haladt tovább a fényes fapadlón, és egyre nagyobb pánikba esett. Hirtelen hangos robbanás moraja süvített a fülébe, és az ereje nekirepítette a háta mögötti falnak.

– Áh!

Manta kábán emelte fel az ütéstől sajgó fejét, és fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal nézett a nappali felé. A vékony tolóajtók kiröppentek a sínjeik közül, néhány közülük apró darabokra törött, a földet égett papír fecnik borították, és az egész helyiség csupa rom volt. A közepén pedig egy félelmetes, fekete kimono-s szellemalak lebegett, és sötét alakjából, furcsán, füstszerűen kavargó testéből mérhetetlen erő sugárzott.

Manta felnyögött a fájdalomtól, de még inkább a rémülettől, amit ez a kísértetiesen ismerős, hosszú hajú szellem keltett benne.

– Ha… Hao!

* * *

[1] San: tiszteletet kifejező utótag (kisasszony/úrfi)

[2] Kun: bizalmas, baráti kapcsolatot kifejező utótag (amolyan becézés). Általában idősebb fiúk mondják a fiatalabbnak, vagy azonos korúak egymásnak. (lányokra nem használják)


	6. Chapter 6

Hatodik fejezet

Előkészületek

Szél süvített végig az udvaron, jeges, csípő fuvallat, amely minden megmaradt levelet, elhullajtott ágat és fűszálat azonnal megdermesztett. A téli reggel korai hidegében egy különös alakot szelt körbe a hajnal pírja. Fekete, ködszerűen kavargó teste megremegett, ahogy mozdult. A magas pagoda vörös cserepekkel kirakott gerincén állva tétován hátrapillantott, és jelképesen, színpadiasan biccentett az alatta elterülő háznak. Mintha búcsút intene. Majd derűtől csillogó tekintetét a végtelenig terjedő égi messzeség felé fordította, s mire az emelkedő Nap sugarai elérték volna a tető csúcsát taposó, mezítelen lábait, az alak felkapaszkodva a rohanó szelek hátára, elillant, mintha ott se lett volna.

A sebesen kanyargó fuvalom, mintha csak ismerte volna szokatlan „utasa" szándékát vitte szárnyain az úti célig. Át a megszámlálhatatlan, aprócska szigetek fölött, melyek úgy szóródtak szerte-szét az általuk közre fogott nagyobbak körül, akár egy földre hullott üvegpohár és ezernyi szilánkjai. Leereszkedve a csendes, dermesztően hideg keleti vizekig túllépték a térkép legszélső határát, hogy a másik felén visszatérve folytassák tovább útjukat. A magasból lepillantva észrevette Los Angeles városának ismerős partját, de nem maradt ideje gyönyörködni felette, mert máris eltűnt a háta mögött. Azután következett a piszkos játékairól hírhedt Las Vegas, amely most is ezernyi tarka színű neonfénnyel villódzott. Tudniillik, a Földnek ezen a felén még javában tartott az éjszaka. Továbbhaladva a végtelen mérföldeken át kígyózó Colorado folyó gigantikus medre mentén már tudta, hogy nincs messze a cél. A sivatagos síksághoz érve a könnyed légtömeg felgyorsult, s vad, forró széláradattá növekedett, mely neki-neki ütközve a felperzselt földnek, hatalmas homokförgeteget tolt maga előtt. Az alak elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd egy kecses mozdulattal leszökkent a poros földre. Az ütközés erejét ezúttal is tompította szellem mivolta, s immár a talajról szemlélődve örömmel nyugtázta, hogy megérkezett.

De akármennyire is vágyott ide visszatérni, s a hely újonnani látványa hiába is ébresztett valahol a lelke mélyén melegséget, a sivatag mégis csak zord hely maradt, s nem kímélte meg őt sem.

፠

Hao az arca elé tette mindkét kezét, mert még szellemalakjában is érezte a száraz fuvallatot, amint az ezernyi apró homokszemcsét a bőréhez csapkodja, csak arra várva, hogy belerepíthesse a szemébe. A szél elültével aztán sikerült jobban is szemügyre vennie a helyet, s rögtön megpillantotta a lábai előtt heverő ragacsos kupacot. Mély lélegzetet vett, s arcán mély, komor ráncok keltek, ahogy közelebb lépett, majd ijedten hátraugrott, mikor saját vonásait vélte _rajta_ felfedezni. Az eltorzult test az oldalán feküdt mozdulatlanul egy rubinszínben csillogó, terebélyes tócsa közepén. Fehér köpenye, mely keskeny foszlányokká rongyolódott, feketés-sárga és vörös színben tetszett, amint a vér és a por összemocskolta. Az arca nem is látszott, ahogy az egykor selymes haja most összecsomósodva a széltől teljesen ráborult, s mindent eltakart belőle. De talán jobb is volt így. Hao óvatosan ért _hozzá_, s a vállába markolva lassan a hátára fordította a csúf tetemet. A test halk cuppogással mozdult, ahogy a vértől összeragadt húscafatok nehézkesen csúsztak át egymáson, s csaknem ketté is szakadt. A vékony bőrfoszlányok tartották egyben, melyek mintha még most is sisteregtek volna az egész testet átszelő, gyilkos vágás szélén. Hao arca eltorzult a szörnyűség láttán. Gyászosan térdelt le mellé, kezét a pozdorjává törött nyakcsigolyák alá csúsztatta, s fölemelve a szétmarcangolt tetemet, szorosan magához ölelte. Fájdalom hasított a szívébe, amiért ilyen borzalmakat tettek _vele_, amiért ilyen kegyetlenül elárulták. Megint.

Szabad kezét óvatosan a térdei alá helyezte, és egy mély, elszánt sóhajt követően felemelte a halott testet. Lassan és kimérten haladt vele, továbbra is elővigyázatosan tartva, mintha csak attól félt volna, hogy bármelyik pillanatban kettészakad. Tekintetét végigfutatta a környező síkságon, sziklákon, dombokon valami menedéket, biztonságos zugot keresve, ahol nyugodtan végezheti el azt a bizonyos munkáját. Árny-teste fölemelkedett a forró homokból, mezítelen talpát égették a felperzselődött szemcsék, pedig szellemként mindebből semmit sem érezhetett volna. Ahogy ment-lebegett a rekkenő hőségben, maga sem tudta egészen merre, hirtelen egy őrült ötlete támadt.

፠

Hosszas bolyongás, és idegtépő keresgélés után valahogy ráakadt egy hatalmas, négyszög alakú sziklatömbre, mely a túlsó oldalán úgy állott ki a homoktenger talajából, mintha csak valaki szándékosan helyezte volna oda óriási válaszfal gyanánt, s azt egy megmagyarázhatatlan erő elbillentette volna egészen lapos szögben, hogy az általa nyújtott terebélyes árnyékban egy város jöhessen létre. S létre is jött. Sok száz, sőt, ezer évvel korábban, most azonban a helyén csak a repedezettre száradt talaj, s elvétve egy-egy halott kóró látszódott. Hao gyanakodva húzta fel egyik szemöldökét, és tovább lassítva az amúgy is vontatott tempón, idegesen forgatta a szemeit, miközben az árnyék felé lépdelt. Hirtelen azonban egy hangos koppanás megállásra késztette. Felnézett, s egy rövid pillanatra láthatta, amint az ütés okozta rezgéshullámok végigfutottak egy láthatatlan fal felületén. Azután aggodalmas tekintettel nézett a kezeiben lógó testre, ami minden valószínűség szerint a koccantást okozta. Haloványan elmosolyodott, mikor látta, hogy semmi baja, s óvatosan letette a földre. Csupán egy perc erejéig, mialatt a kezeit előrenyújtva kitapintotta a fal oldalát, majd egy erőset ütött feléje, s a felületen pókhálós repedés keletkezett. A másik kezével is megismételte a mozdulatot, mire egy halk reccsenés kíséretében vékony, magasra nyúló hasadék keletkezett a falon. Hao-nak eleinte kétségei voltak, de a rés elég szélesnek bizonyult, hogy az élettelen testet az ölébe kapva átférjen rajta. Ekkor végre megpillanthatta Dobbhie Village romos városát, amely a nyüzsgő sámánok, és a sámánnak aligha nevezhető, idegesítő egyének hatalmas tömege híján sokkalta jobban tetszett neki. Az üzletek, vendéglők és különböző szórakozóhelyek üresen kongtak, s a poros utakat nem járta egyetlen lélek sem. Illetve, csak egy. Hanem a biztonság kedvéért lassan és figyelmesen nézett körbe, s elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy a várost a Bajnokság felfüggesztése óta nem őrizte még a leggyámoltalanabb őrszellem sem, hiszen a legtöbb, sőt, csaknem az összes sámán képtelen lett volna megtalálni a települést, ha a tanács egyszer elrejtette. Mindezek ellenére halkan suhant a kihalt utcákon, tekintete éber volt, s az eldugott mellékutakat választva haladt inkább úti célja felé, nehogy mégis összetalálkozzon valakivel, mert az bizony igen komoly galibát jelentett volna neki. Mikor a város túlsó végéhez közeledve megpillantotta a romos, kétszintes házacskát, még egyszer megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem fedezték-e föl, majd egy keserves nyikorduló hang kíséretében eltűnt a vastag ajtó mögött. Odabent csaknem teljes sötétség uralkodott, az előszoba bedeszkázott ablakain át halovány sávokban szűrődött be némi holdfény. Hao lassan elbotorkál a falig, s vigyázva a kezében tartott törékeny testre, a karjával kitapogatta a villanykapcsoló négyszögletes domborulatát. De mielőtt megnyomta volna, gyorsan elhúzta a vállát. Nem lenne túl jó az egész városnak elárulni, hogy itt vagyok. – gondolta. Mert annak ellenére, hogy senkit sem látott, és semmilyen jelét nem találta más jelenlétének, titkon tudta, hogy a Patch is ott van rajta kívül Dobbhie Village-ben, most talán csak alszanak, hisz este van már. A fal mentén lépkedve kijutott a nappaliba, ahonnan a konyha és az ebédlő nyílott. Tudta, hogy jobb kéz felől durva kőlépcső vezet fel a második szintre, ahol a hálószobák és a fürdő voltak. Egy gyors suhanással már fent is volt, és (bár a sötétségben az orráig sem látott) még azzal a lendülettel lépett be saját szobájába, ami rögtön az első volt a jobb oldalon. Mellette a Luchist névre keresztelt komor férfi lakott, aki mindig is egyike volt a leghűségesebb embereinek. Azért is választotta éppen őt csapattársának, s ezen egyszerű oknál fogva kerültek azonos szállásra is. Szemben az ő szobájával találtatott a fürdő, amellett pedig legkedvesebb csatlósa, Opacho lakhelye. Hao nem tudta, mi történt velük, mióta az útjaik szétváltak. Bár arról már korábban sikerült megbizonyosodnia, hogy a férfit egyszerűen legyőzték, talán meg is ölték, s egyre azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon visszajött-e volna hozzá, ha tudja, hogy életben van, csakhogy ő végezhesse el ezt a megtisztelő feladatot. Gondolatai aztán maguktól terelődtek az aprócska fekete bőrű lánykára, aki oly váratlanul ellene fordult, s elszaladt a legfontosabb harc, legfontosabb részénél. Bár az emlékei nem voltak egészen tiszták azokról a percekről, meglehet túlzottan elragadta a harci kedv. Akarva-akaratlanul aggódott a kis göndör hajú miatt, hisz mégis csak ő nevelte, vigyázott rá, s ugyan mihez is kezdhetne egy 4 éves kislány egyedül a sivatag közepén? Ebben a pillanatban elhatározta, hogy amint képes lesz lábra állni, megkeresi Opacho-t, addig meg reménykedik erősen, hogy nem esik semmi baja.

Alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a sötét gondolatokat, majd becsukta az ajtót maga mögött, s kissé megnyugodott. Arrafelé ugyanis már jól ismerte a járást, s ő magánál mindig példás rendet tartott, nem kellett hát attól félnie, hogy hasra esik, s elejtve a gyenge testet, az (ha lehetséges) még jobban összezúzódik, ő pedig búcsút inthet minden további tervének.

Hao gyorsan az ágyhoz siklott, ami a szoba túlsó, egyben legtávolabbi sarkában volt, az ablak alatt, s óvatosan ráfektette a törékeny testet. Aztán hátrafordult, s az ajtó melletti kis asztalkára nézett, ahol mindig olvasgatni szokott, és a hatalmas könyvtornyok melletti kis gyertya magától lángra lobbant. Ennyi fényt még megengedhetek. – gondolta. A tűz halvány lángja ugyanis oly erőtlennek bizonyult, hogy az ágyig is alig világított el, lehetetlen volt tehát, hogy a sötétítővel ellátott ablakon keresztül kiszűrődjék. Hao azután a mozdulatlanul fekvő eltorzult test felé fordult és egy mélyet sóhajtott. Majd miután a csúf sebeket alaposan végigtanulmányozta, egyik kezét a feje búbjához emelte, és értetlenül vakargatni kezdte. Fogalma sem volt, hogy álljon neki a dolognak.


	7. Chapter 7

Hetedik fejezet

A lét küszöbén

Új nap virradt fel Dobbhie Village elhagyatott városára. Ahogy az izzó sugarak végigkúsztak a repedezettre szikkadt földön, s amint a forró keleti szelek átsuhantak a romos házfalak között, látni lehetett a porszemcséket megcsillanni a fényben. Az egész város fölött ott lebegett ez a fullasztó, sárgásbarna felhő. Feljutott a legmagasabb épületek vakító fehér tetejéig, és azon túl, egyszerre elhomályosította a végtelen síkságon egyébként pengeélesen kiváló horizontot. Majd hirtelen minden szemcse köddé vált, és beleolvadt a hőségtől hullámzó levegőbe, ami mögött a szemnek már-már fájdalmas erősséggel vakító napkorong úszott. Oly lassan, oly fenségesen tört a magasba, mintha a világ minden tekintetét kívánta volna lenyűgözni, s ha lettek volna érzései vagy gondolatai mélységesen elszomorodott volna, hogy a káprázatos jelenséget csupán az ürességtől kongó koszos utak kísérték figyelemmel. A város szélén, s csaknem azon kívül árválkodó házacska második szintjéről nyíló ablakban, a keskeny fasávokból felfűzött sötétítő apró rései között leskelődő fekete szemeket természetesen észre sem vehette a hajnal, így az még az átlátszó, nedves szaruhártyáján is elfelejtett megcsillanni.

Hao, szokásához híven, ezúttal is nagy érdeklődéssel bámulta az óriási vörös kört, amely már megszámlálhatatlan alkalommal tűnt fel és le a szemei előtt, mégsem változott semmit. Eltűnődött, hogy mialatt ifjúként a császári palota oszlopokkal tagolt teraszán üldögélve nézte mindezt, és most a mérhetetlenül megnyúlt élete peremén egyensúlyozva, a régóta dédelgetett álmaiért küzdve kétségbeesetten, vajon mennyit változott. Tekintetét elfordítva kissé lehajtotta a fejét, majd egy mélységes érzéseket takaró félmosoly keletkezett az arcán. Hirtelen olyan öregnek, és talán egy cseppet fáradtnak is érezte magát, ahogyan a kifehéredett hajú, meggörbült hátú, durván barázdált arcú vének tehették, mikor meglegyintette őket az elmúlás jeges fuvallata, s végiggondolván magukban saját életüket, döbbenten vehették tudomásul, mennyi vidámságban, keserűségben és ezeknek a végtelenül árnyalt formájú élményeiben részesülhettek az évtizedek során. Tekintetét visszafordította az égbolt felé, s csendesen, valahol a lénye legbelső részében kavargó érzésekkel nézte a halványuló csillagokat. Egyik keze akaratlanul is felemelkedett, s ujjaival belekapaszkodott a sötétítő vékony fasávjai közé, mintha csak feléjük nyújtózott volna. S talán így is volt, bár Hao, nem bírván a belsejében örvénylő rengeteg érzelemmel, nem egészen volt tisztában ezzel. Egyszerűen csak imádta nézni őket. Olyanok voltak, akár ő. Apró, magányosan világító pontok a körülöttük elterülő fekete űrben, s csupán közelebb merészkedve hozzájuk vált világossá az a fajta csoda, ami a nyers erő és a felszínük alatt megbúvó szépség találkozásával jöhetett létre. Arra gondolt, ha egyszer majd befejezi a küldetését, ami egyezer és még 13 éve tart, (de talán már a születése pillanatában elrendelték neki ezt a sorsot, s ebben az esetben még 17 esztendőt rá lehet számítani) és végleg elhagyja ezt a világot, szeretne egy lenni a távoli ég sötétjében lebegő, örökké csak békésen világító fénygömbök közül. Gyermeteg ábránd. – gondolta, és kissé megrázta a fejét. Még nagyon sok dolga van ezen a világon…

Tekintete aztán magától kalandozott a mögötte pihenő testre, ami a szobában derengő félhomályban valóban úgy is festett, mintha egyszerűen aludna. Csak az a csúnya heg ne éktelenkedett volna a felsőtestén! Bár Hao az előző éjszaka, legjobb tudása szerint alaposan megtisztította a sérülést, s ekképpen a korábbi állapotához képest egész jól nézett ki, valahogy mégis úgy tűnt, csak még inkább kiemelte a helyzet súlyosságát.

Hao az ágy széléhez lépkedett, és a tekintete megkeményedett. Igen halványan lebegett előtte, hogy mit is kéne tennie, merthogy az ereje nem éppen a gyógyítás területén teljesedett ki, mindamellett nem szívesen tette volna ki magát a legpokolibb fájdalomnak, amit az ember elviselni sem képes. De az idő és a szükség éles szálaiból font vastag kötele egyre szorult a nyakán, tehát nem nagyon maradt választása. Elnehezült a levegő _körülöttük_, ahogy a feszültség egyre jobban telítette, s Hao szinte érezte, amint nyomja a vállait. Két kezét az iszonyú seb felületére helyezte, amely durva göcsörtökben domborodott a rászáradt, rengeteg vértől. Aztán erősen koncentrálni kezdett, és nekilátott a _dolognak_.


	8. Chapter 8

Nyolcadik fejezet

Új kezdet

A kínzóan forró, portól fojtogató levegő, a szüntelenül égető napsütés és a láthatáron túlnyúló, magányt, és reménytelenséget ébresztő kietlenség körülményei okán meglehetősen nehéz az élet a sivatag közepén. Az a tény, hogy ez idő tájt már bőven benne voltunk a januári hónapban, amely a leghidegebb az egész év során, és a hőmérséklet emiatt csak a 40 °C-ot súrolta, oly mértékű csalódást okozott a túlélni kívánó lélekben, hogy az már inkább az elkeseredettségébe, mintsem a valódi viszontagságokba pusztult bele. Hao kivétel volt ez alól, minthogy előbbi életében megtanulta a sivatagban való boldogulás minden csínját-bínját, és egész nyugodtan tévelyeghetett a kopár pusztaságban a vízzel az élelemmel vagy az árnyékkal kapcsolatos legkisebb aggodalom nélkül. Azonban az ilyen képzettség elérése hosszú évekbe telhetett, s akik nem rendelkezhettek vele, a kezdetektől halálra voltak ítélve. Hao idegesen, mégis nagy figyelemmel bámulta a homokot, ahogy szabálytalan, kanyargós irányban haladt előre. Apró mezítelen lábak nyomát kereste, melyek a legjobb reményei szerint már csaknem két hónapja rótták e vidéket, így volt elég idő arra, hogy piciny tulajdonosuk esetleg valami maradandó járást alakítson ki magának. A nyomozással töltött hosszú órák alatt Hao-nak rendesen meggyűlt a baja a vészes gondolatok és az abszurd reménysugarak sokaságával, s már épp el is veszett volna bennük, ha egy hangos, rekedten vijjogó keselyű a feje fölött elvitorlázva ki nem zökkentette volna. Hao rögtön utána iramodott, s a szárnyas repülésének irányában eltekintve hamarosan halálmadarak egész csapatát pillantotta meg. Hátborzongatóan morogtak és rikoltoztak, s a szárnycsapásaik és a csőrük csipkedő hangjával zajongtak prédájuk körül. Ahogy Hao közelebb ért, az ijedt jószágok szétszóródtak, néhányuk bele-belekapott a köpenyébe, és az egyik meg is tépte a haját, mert mégsem szívesen hagyták ott az életet jelentő döghús-csemegét. Ami talán még nem is volt annyira döglött. Sokkal inkább hasonlított egy halódó kislányra, amint a lélek épp eltávozni készült belőle. Hao már látta ezt korábban. Még tisztán emlékezett arra az elhagyatott, romos dél-afrikai falura, ahol egy éhező csecsemő sírása hallatszódott, ahogy a keselyűk belemartak a húsába. Talán azzal, hogy Hao akkor megmentette, mégsem kerülhette el a végzetét? Ő még reménykedett. Lehajolt a gyenge teremtéshez, és a karjaiba vette.

– Opacho?

Érezte a törékeny test rezdülését, amint kicsi szíve nehézkesen dobbant, és látta, ahogy a koszos okkersárga poncho-val takart mellkasa aprókat emelkedik. Ettől kissé megkönnyebbült, majd a piciny lányt magához szorítva sietősen indult meg a város felé, amely bár nem látszott ilyen nagy távolságból, Hao pontosan tudta, merre kell menni.

፠

Csaknem egy teljes hónap eltelt már mióta újrakezdték a Bajnokságot. Illetve onnan folytatták, ahol félbe szakadt. Dobbhie Village lassan ismét megtelt az izgatott sámánokkal, akik nap mint nap érkeztek a városba. A visszatérés kedves és keserű emlékeket ébresztett a résztvevőkben, azért viszont mindenki egyaránt nagyon hálás volt, hogy a Patch visszaállította az aktuális eredményeket. S bár mindenkit alaposan megviseltek a múlt eseményei, az a sok szörnyűség, ami Hao miatt történt, valahogy mégis örültek neki, hogy úgy alakultak a dolgok, mert az esélyeik jelentősen megnövekedtek ezáltal.

Yoh, elnézve a derűs arcokat, valamelyest büszkeséget érzett, ugyanakkor a gyomra fájdalmasan szorító görcsbe rándult, mikor arra gondolt, milyen meglepett képet fognak vágni ezek a mindenre elszánt sámánok, ha megtudják, hogy hőn szeretett bátyja még itt van. Vagy talán megint itt van? – elgondolkodott. Mit is jelent pontosan a halál? A test pusztulását, vagy a lélek elköltözését? Hao-nak ezek szerint semmit.

– Yoh! Igyekezz! – bökte meg a vállát a minden körülmények között higgadt Anna, majd az orrát magasra emelve elindult a szállás felé.

– Mi van veled, haver? – lépett mellé Horohoro, hátán egy vele nagyjából egyenlő méretű csomaggal, egyik kezében egy hatalmas jégdarabot nyalogatva.

– Tényleg elég furán viselkedsz, Yoh. – állt elő Ren egy gyanakvó tekintetet küldve az említett felé.

– Áh, csak az időeltolódás teszi. – mondta idétlenül vigyorogva, de mindenki tudta, hogy ez nem igaz, hisz átaludta az egész repülőutat.

A többieknek nem említette Hao-t, sem Anna, sem Manta, sem Amidamaru, bár arról fogalma sem volt, miért. Talán még mindig képtelen volt felfogni a helyzet súlyát, vagy ellenkezőleg. Azért tagadta, és titkolta el, mert abban reménykedett, hogy így végül valóban csak egy rossz álommá változik, s tovaszáll, mint az üde tavaszi szellő.

፠

Mikor Hao belépett a piciny, romos házacskába, a nappaliban egy kisebb tömeg fogadta. Hao meglepődött, de csak egy pillanatra, majd megindult feléjük. Az ismerős arcok mind nagy csodálattal nézték őt, amint közelebb lépkedett, mintha kísértetet látnának. A sámánok összenéztek, szavakat suttogtak egymásnak, s halkan morajlott a levegő körülöttük.

– Hao-sama[1]! – lépett elébe Kanna Bismarch, aki mindenki közül talán a legjobban örült mesterének, ezért hamar túljutott a kezdeti sokkon.

Hao, egy pillanatra engedve csak el Opacho eszméletlen testecskéjét, kissé felemelte egyik kezét, s kinyújtotta a mutató ujját, ezzel jelezve neki, hogy várjon. Kanna engedelmesen, ám némileg meglepetten lépett vissza a tömeg sorába, majd szótlanul figyelte, amint a sámán, kezében a kis göndör hajúval, eltűnik az emelten.

– Azt hittem, meghalt.

– Hihetetlen…

– Visszajött, méghozzá sértetlenül.

– És ilyen rövid idő alatt!

A terem megtelt az ámuló tömeg elismeréseivel, némelyek boldogan, mások pedig féltékenyen néztek a második szintre vezető durva kőlépcső irányába, ahol a nagyra becsült személy az imént eltűnt a falak és az árnyékok takarásában. Majd hamarosan, immár a kislány társasága nélkül ismét felbukkant, s a helyiségben rögvest síri csend keletkezett.

– Nos, Kanna, mit akartál mondani? – kérdezte Hao a nála fejjel magasabb nő elé érve.

De amaz csak bámult rá szótlanul. Valami különös boldogságot érzett, hogy újra láthatta őt, s örömében legszívesebben a nyakába ugrott volna. Aztán gondolatai visszakalandoztak a romos kis ház, romos kis szobájába, ahol ő épp Hao-val szemben állott, a sámán pedig szüntelen figyelve várta válaszát.

– Jó, hogy újra itt van, Hao-sama. – csúszott ki a száján, holott egyáltalán nem ezt akarta mondani.

Amaz kedvesen elmosolyodott, (bár lehet, hogy csak véletlenül, megszokásból) majd hátrébb ment, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a tömeget.

– Ki hiányzik? – fordult vissza a kék hajú nőhöz, aki kivételesen nem rágcsált cigarettát a szája csücskében.

Kanna gyorsan végigfutatta tekintetét a csoporton, apró számítást végzett, s a szemében valami halovány, keserű érzelemmel felelte:

– Luchist, Zang-Ching, Mohamed Tabarsi, Brocken, és a nagy fiú. A Zen ikrekről, Peyote-ról és a többiekről nem tudunk semmit.

Hao fáradtan sóhajtott. Nem számolt ekkora veszteséggel. Homlokán mély barázdák keletkeztek, amint a lehetőségeket kezdte fontolgatni.

– Hao-sama? – szólalt meg ismét a kék hajú nő. – Most mihez kezdünk?

Hao lassan emelte rá a tekintetét, majd alaposan végigmérte a gyászos arcokat, amik úgy néztek vissza rá, akár a templomban vezeklő hívek az istenük képmására. Halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy ez az eszébe jutott. Tudta, hogy valami megható, lelkesítő szónoklatot várnak tőle, ez azonban elmaradt. Nem mintha azelőtt oly sokszor prédikált volna nekik.

– Folytatjuk a versenyt. – mondta nemes egyszerűséggel. Aztán elgondolkodott, s folytatta: – Új emberekre lesz szükség.

– És mi van azokkal, akik elestek? – kérdezte Kanna, bár a hangjából a legkevesebb aggodalom sem szűrődött ki. Bizonyára csak kíváncsi volt.

– Reméld, hogy meghaltak. Különben egy kényelmes kis lángsír vár rájuk.

* * *

[1] Sama: mély tiszteletet kifejező utótag (Úr/Nagyúr/Úrnő)


	9. Chapter 9

Kilencedik fejezet

Találkozások

Yoh majd' kiugrott a bőréből az izgalomtól, vagy inkább az idegességtől, mikor az első meccsére került sor a Bajnokság újrakezdése óta. Annak csupán két napja, de a Patch nem pazarolta az idejét, s rögtön kiírták az első harcokat. Yoh egyszer csak a stadion kellős közepén találta magát, amely most jóval nagyobbnak, ő pedig még kisebbnek tűnt benne. Tekintete remegve kémlelte a hatalmas nézői tömeget, s feszültsége csak nőtt, amikor egy ismerős arcot pillantott meg. Az arcot, ami a sajátja volt, ugyanakkor ikertestvérével osztozott rajta.

– Ügyes légy! – mondta Hao, s bár hangja elveszett a zsibongó ricsajban, Yoh oly tiszán hallotta, akár egy hátborzongató, démoni suttogást, ami a lelke mélyéből szólt hozzá.

Yoh ránézett, gyanakvóan méregette, majd a dolog végezetével sem vette le a szemeit róla, mintha még mindig képtelen lett volna elhinni, hogy amit lát, az való. Pedig bátyja oly tökéletesen festett, mint ama nagy csata előtt, leszámítva azt az aprócska hibát, hogy ezúttal egymaga üldögélt a stadion falának széles peremén, legfiatalabb s egyben leghűségesebb csatlósa nélkül.

– Sámánok! – kiáltott fel egy addig még sosem látott bíra, miközben egyik kezét a magasba emelte. – Felkészülni! Harc! – ordította, s leengedve a karját, kiugrott a csapatok közül, nehogy véletlenül kereszttűzbe keveredjék.

Az ellenfelek azonban meg se moccantak. Mintha nem hallották volna tisztán a rajtszót. A mozdulatlanságnak ennél azonban sokkal bonyolultabb, stratégiailag kiemelten fontos oka volt. Yoh csak állt, s figyelt feszülten, az ellenség támadására várva, hogy azt kikerülve egy könnyed csapással elintézhesse őket. Pechjére viszont ők is épp így tettek. Yoh alaposan szemlélgette a három lánytagból álló csapatot, s kezdeti aggodalmai lassan szertefoszlottak, mert úgy hitte, túlbecsülte a veszélyt. Ugyan már, Hao-t is legyőztem… – gondolta. A türelem kőkemény küzdelmében végül a lányok maradtak alul, s egyikük magabiztosan előrelépett. Magas, sovány nőszemély volt, aki a húszas évei elejét tölthette, mindamellett – ahogy az ifjabb Asakura látta – a saját csapattársai közül a legidősebb. Rövid, oldalt felnyírt haja kiemelte csontos arcszerkezetét, így egészen úgy festett, akár egy fiú. A lány aztán akcióba lendült, de mielőtt Yoh reagálni tudott volna, Ryu egy laza mozdulattal a padlóra küldte. Faust hasonlóképpen bánt el a következő vállalkozóval, míg csak a harmadik maradt talpon. Ryu és Faust visszahúzódtak az Asakura mögé, meghagyva az utolsót neki. Újabb megdermedt percek következtek, ahogy a két ellenfél egymást vizslatta.

– Yoh, mire vársz? – törte meg a kínos csendet Amidamaru. – Könnyedén legyőzhetjük, hisz a többi sem volt olyan erős.

– Igazad lehet. – fordult a kis szellemgömb felé, és idétlenül elvigyorodott.

Azzal megkockáztatott egy első támadást.

– Amidamaru! Mennyei csapás! – ordított, magasra emelve a kard alakú szellem-fegyvert, majd egyenesen nekiugrott a lánynak.

Az ütés tökéletesen betalált, még mielőtt amaz védekezni kezdhetett volna. A lány teste hosszú métereket repült hátra, majd mozdulatlan elterült a poros földön. A nézőtér felmorajlott, s Yoh a győzelem tudatától boldogan fordult meg, hogy csatlakozzon az örvendező Ryu-hoz.

– Yoh, vigyázz! – szólt hirtelen Faust, s a háta mögé mutatott.

Mikor a fiú arra nézett, látta, amint a lány teste sisteregve füstöl, alakja eltorzul, majd köddé válik, s egy apró róka-szellem veszi át a helyét. A nézők elámultak a szemfényvesztéstől, s velük együtt Yoh is értetlenül bámulta a kis jószágot. Az aprót szippantott a forró levegőből, majd lerázta magáról a vörös szőrére ragadt port.

– Sahkyo. – hallatszódott hirtelen egy érdes, kemény női hang Yoh-ék háta mögül.

A fiúk megpördülve ismét szemben találták magukat a lánnyal, aki lassan, magabiztosan lépkedve közeledett feléjük. Yoh és társai rögtön támadásba lendültek, s a váratlan fordulat után szinte lelassult az idő, ahogy ugrottak feléje. A lány lehajtotta érzelemmentes arcát, majd suttogva így szólt:

– Égi ostor.

A kicsiny rókaszellem ezüstösen felragyogott, majd az ellenség felé szökkent sebes, kecses mozgással. A belőle áradó fény egyre erősödött, s amint elérte a célszemélyeket, a vakító fehérség elöntötte az egész küzdőteret. A közönség ismét felmorajlott, meglepetten, fájdalmasan, ahogy az erős fény beléhasított a szemükbe, aztán a hangok egy csapásra elhallgattak. Mert robbanásszerű, fülsüketítő égdörgés rázta meg a levegőt, melyet alig bírt a fül, majd a halványuló fényáradatban 3 izzó elektromos csóva szelte át a teret. Ezután hallatszott Yoh, Ryu és Faust fájdalmas üvöltése, s a fehérség elmúltával látszódott égett, füstölgő testük a homokban heverve.

– Győzött a Szikra-csapat! – mondta a bíra, a megrázó fordulat miatt kissé megkésve, de a közönség elfelejtett ujjongani, s továbbra is sokkoltan bámulta a lányt.

Csak Hao nem. Ahelyett széles vigyorral az arcán nézte őt, amint a még mindig tökéletesen érzelemmentes arckifejezésével magához szólította fürge szellemét, majd csapattársait gyorsan talpra utasította, s nemes egyszerűséggel kisétált a stadionból.

Hao felkelt a párkányról, s egy röpke pillantást vetett a pálya közepén fekvő öccsére. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy csalódott legyen-e, vagy lenyűgözött.

፠

Hao figyelmét eléggé lekötötték az imént látottak. Annyira, hogy csak a vastag faajtó és a feje közti hangos koppanás zökkentette ki.

– Áu! – dörzsölgette meg a homlokát, és értetlenül nézett körbe.

Látta a romos, kétszintes házacskát, ami a szállására emlékeztette, a környezet is stimmelt, majd hátrafordulva kirajzolódott a stadion legtetejének íves körvonala, s csak ekkor bizonyosodott meg róla, hogy megérkezett. Arról azonban, hogy hogyan jutott el odáig, a leghalványabb fogalma sem volt. Az ajtó most is keservesen nyikordult, ahogy belépett, visszafelé azonban ezúttal is némán lendült. Lassan lépdelt a lehangoló, kopott fehér falak között, majd felhágott a durva kőlépcsőkön, s eltűnt a balkéz felöli ajtó mögött. Odabent kellemes félhomály uralkodott, a szoba majdhogynem kongott az ürességtől, nem is volt más benne egy ágyon és egy szekrényen kívül. Hao a vele szemben lévő fekhely felé indult, s leült a matrac szélére. Mellette, a vékony takaró és a kövér párna közül alig kilátszó Opacho erőtlen szuszogott, de szemei ide-oda mozogtak a csukott szemhéjak alatt. Biztos valami nagyon izgalmasat álmodik. – gondolta Hao, s halványan elmosolyodott, majd megsimította a göndör hajacskát. Ekkor a kislány aprót moccant, s pillái remegni kezdtek. Hao fölpattant, s egy gyors fordulattal a konyhából egy nagy pohár friss vizet hozott neki. Opacho lassan nyitotta fel hatalmas szemeit, amik kivételesen nem csillogtak oly nagyon, ahogy a hasonló korú gyermekek életvidám tekintete szokott. Csöppnyi kezeivel megmarkolta a feléje nyújtott poharat, és aprót kortyolt belőle.

– Idd meg mind. Ki vagy száradva. – hallotta a mély hangot a feje fölül, ami furcsán ismerős volt neki.

– Hao-sama…? – nézett rá fáradt szemeivel, melyekbe azonmód visszatértek az örömteli fényecskék, amint a látvány sikeresen feldolgozásra került a fejében.

– Hao-sama! – felkiáltott a boldogságtól, s a sámán nyakába csimpaszkodott.

Hao kissé meglepődött, de mozdulatlanul tűrte, hogy a kis göndör hajú a vállába fúrja könnytől nedves arcocskáját. Letette a poharat az ágy mellett álló éjjeli szekrényre, majd viszonozta az ölelést. Csak gyengéden, persze, nehogy kiszorítsa belőle a szuszt.

– Opacho azt hitte, hogy Hao-sama meghalt... – mondta vékonyka hangján, a könnyeit törölgetve.

– Semmi baj, Opacho. Már itt vagyok. – cirógatta meg a puha arcot, s tekintetében egy csipetnyi bűntudat bujkált.

– Opacho megígéri, hogy többet nem hagyja magára Hao-samát.

– Helyes. – mosolygott, majd a pici lányt a derekánál fogva visszahelyezte az ágyba.

Hao fölkelt a matracról, és elhagyta a helyiséget, majd néhány perc múltán Kanna-val, Marion-nal, és Matilda-val az oldalán tért vissza. Opacho értetlenül nézte a lányokat, majd kérdően Hao-ra pillantott.

– Most itt kell, hagyjalak. A lányok fognak vigyázni rád, míg vissza nem térek. – mondta neki, s mielőtt ismét kilépett volna a szobából, egy kedves mosolyt küldött feléje.

Megszaporázott léptekkel indult le a lépcsőn, a kijárat felé, de a folyosón megállott, mielőtt az utcára lépett volna. Felemelte a bal karját, majd lehúzva a vastag bőrkesztyűjét az Orákulum halkan csipogott, amint a gombokhoz ért.

– Hm… – dünnyögött, miközben az adatbázisban kutakodva annak a bizonyos lánynak az adatait böngészte.

Mindeközben, többek között megtudta a nevét, a szálláshelye címét, és ami a legfontosabb: a furyoku szintjét, mely a 90.000-nél állott.

– Hol rejtőztél eddig? – tette fel magának a költői kérdést, majd a kesztyűt visszahúzva a karjára, elindult, hogy utánajárjon a dolognak.

፠

A déli órákon a városban a sámánok népes tömegének nyüzsgése elérte a tetőfokát. A hömpölygő sokaság közt gyalogolva a legfeltűnőbb szerzet is azonnal elveszett volna, még ha a keresői pár méterre a háta mögött is lettek volna. Ezért Hao-nak igen-igen figyelmesnek kellett lennie, hogy ráakadjon a keresett személyre. Egy magas ház lapos tetején üldögélve jártatta a tekintetét ide-oda, míg végül megtalálta a titokzatos nőszemélyt. A lány a fejét leszegve, hosszú, durva lépteivel nyílegyenesen haladt előre, nem is figyelve azokra, akik az útjába kerültek. Néha nekidöccent pár óvatlan sámánnak, s azok a lökéstől el-elestek, de látva, hogy amaz meg sem rendült, az emberek inkább kitértek előle. Hao megvárta, míg egy kevésbé népes kisutca felé kanyarodott, s észrevétlenül követni kezdte. A lány csak akkor nézett fel, mikor feltűnt neki, hogy a nép és az épületek megfogyatkoztak körülötte, s kis híján elhagyta Dobbhie Village-et. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy nekivágjon-e a sivatagnak, ahol háborítatlanul a végtelenségig elmerülhetett volna a gondolataiban, de csak felsóhajtott, s megfordult. Ijedtében aprót ugrott hátra, mikor szemben találta magát a hosszú hajú fiúval. A szelleméért szólt, de mikor látta, hogy amaz nem akarja bántani, kezeit hátul összekulcsolva, (akár a katonaságnál) várta a fejleményeket.

– Tetszett, ahogy elbántál az Asakura-csapattal. – kezdte Hao, s közelebb lépett. – Nem hittem, hogy akadnak még ilyen erős sámánok a Viadalon.

– Miért keresed őket? Talán nagyobb kihívásra vágysz? – szólt a lány rideg hangján, s Hao csak felkuncogott.

– Ellenkezőleg. Segítek nekik, hogy olyan hatalom birtokába jussanak, amiről azelőtt álmodni sem mertek.

– Oh? – emelte fel érdeklődő tekintetét a lány.

– Neked is segíthetek. – Hao már egész közel volt hozzá, s mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Ki vagy te? – tette fel az elmaradhatatlan kérdést a másik, és a most már kíváncsi szemeivel alaposan végigmérte.

– Asakura Hao.

– Áh, igen. Sokat hallottam rólad, az emberek furcsa dolgokat mondanak. – Hao úgy tett, mintha ezt az utóbbit meg sem hallotta volna. – Az én nevem Egami Sora, – hátrébb lépett, s jó japán szokás szerint meghajolt. – és szívesen hallanék még arról a hatalomról.

Hao elégedetten mosolygott rá.

– Csatlakozz hozzám, és én mindenre megtanítalak.

– Hm… – a lány kissé elfordította a fejét, s egészen eltöprengett.

– Két napot adok, hogy megfontold. – mondta végül, majd egyszerűen köddé vált.

፠

A szokottnál is perzselőbb sivatagi nap volt az, mikor Yoh a vöröslő égre felnézve, hosszas és egyedüli bolyongását a városban félbeszakította, hogy meginduljon a szállása felé. Újonnani szokásává vált ez, amióta csak megérkeztek Dobbhie Village-be, mégis bármennyit töprengett, s akárhogy próbálta elkerülni az elkerülhetetlent, szüntelen csak bátyja járt az eszében, s hogy beszélnie kell vele. Megborzongott, valahányszor az eszébe villant az alakja. Végül arra gondolt, jobb ha maga keresi fel, mielőtt ő jönne el hozzá.

Lehangoltan ballagott a forró homokkal fedett úton, ami úgy ontotta magából a hőt, hogy a fiúról csak úgy szakadt a víz, mintha Anna legkeményebb edzését végezte volna az imént. A város közepén elterülő kis erdő felé kanyarodott, melyről tudta, hogy alkonyatkor már tökéletesen néptelen. Ezúttal azonban mégsem volt az. A napnyugta vöröses fényviszonyaiban észre sem vette a fákkal közrefogott aprócska tisztáson a kis tavacska melletti halvány tábortűz lángjainak ficánkolását, míg szinte karnyújtásnyira nem ért hozzá. Zavarodottan pislogott rá a gondolataiból kiábrándulva, majd értetlen tekintete magától kúszott a tűz mellett ücsörgő alakra, akinek bőre és ruhái szokatlanul és furcsán verték vissza a napfényt, merthogy éppen szemben volt az alkonnyal. Csak nézte őt némán, nem szólt, mert nem tudta, mit is mondhatna, s nem moccant, mert nem tudta, mit kéne tennie. Amaz, jelenlétével mit sem törődve, sötét titkokat rejtő mélybarna szemeivel figyelte a napot eltűnni a horizont alatt, majd egy széles vigyorral az arcán Yoh-ra pillantott.

– Ügyetlen voltál a meccsen, Yoh.

Az említett, mintha csak most tért volna magához, alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét, s újonnan jött önbizalommal így szólt:

– Jól nézel ki, Hao. – küldött egy barátságos mosolyt felé. – Így egy darabban.

– Igen, ami azt illeti sokkal kellemesebb is. – mondta, majd intett neki, hogy foglaljon helyet. Yoh viszont inkább állva maradt, s lassan sétálni kezdett körülötte, miközben gyanakodva figyelte testvérét.

– Remélem most nem lesz baj veled. – szólt aztán az ifjabb, néhány csendes percet követően.

Amaz lehajtotta a fejét, s halkan felkuncogott.

– Nem. Ezúttal tisztesen játszom. – nézett fel rá, s a tekintetéből Yoh tudta, hogy igazat szól. Megállott egyhelyben, s egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

– Más is tudja, hogy itt vagy?

– Csak akinek kell.

Yoh nem állhatta tovább, muszáj volt feltennie a kérdést, mely a leginkább aggasztotta.

– Nem akarsz… bosszút állni, azért, ami történt? – nyögte ki nagy nehezen.

– Bosszút állni? – Hao kissé meglepődött, majd hangos nevetésben tört ki. – A bosszú az ostoba embereknek való, Yoh.

– Értem. – felelte az ifjabb Asakura, s Hao-nak úgy tűnt, nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Ő persze nem akarta tévhitekbe ringatni hőn szeretett öccsét, ezért kénytelen volt visszahelyezni azt a bizonyos sziklát.

– De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a barátaid életben maradhatnak. – Yoh ezt hallva egészen elfehéredett. – Nem számít, milyen erősen ragaszkodsz hozzájuk, attól még gyenge és ostoba sámánok, akikre semmi szükségem a Királyságomban.

Yoh legszívesebben a fejéhez vágta volna, hogy mégiscsak legyőzték őt, de nem akarta felbosszantani Hao-t, mert jól tudta, hogy ezúttal biztosan ő nyerne. Érezte, hogy immár elfogyott a beszélgetés fonala, s mielőtt otthagyta volna bátyját, szeretett volna valami frappáns megjegyzést hozzávágni. Azonban egy sem jutott az eszébe, így csak szó nélkül továbbállt. A fákhoz érve még egyszer hátrapillantott, s egy meglehetősen furcsa lányt látott előtűnni az erdőből. Ahogy közelebb ért a tűzhöz, s a narancsszínű lángok megvilágították alakját, Yoh azonnal felismerte legutóbbi ellenfelét. A fiú megborzongott egy kellemetlen érzéstől, s valami rosszat sejtett. A további fejleményeket azonban már nem láthatta, mert a szállása felé indult sietős, hosszúra nyújtott léptekkel.

– Nos? – nézett a lányra Hao, s felállt a tűz mellől. – Hogy döntesz?

Amaz felemelte örökké lefelé néző arcát, s szája magától húzódott halvány mosolyra.

– Csatlakozom.


	10. Chapter 10

Tizedik fejezet

A lélek tükre

– Haldoklom! – törte meg hirtelen a korai reggel csendjét egy kétségbeesett hang.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy képes leszel ennyire elpuhulni. – mondta Anna, majd a szállás robusztus, kellemesen hideg kőfalának árnyékából kilépve a tűző napon immár negyven teljes perce behajlított lábain imbolygó Yoh-hoz lépett.

Összeszűkült szemekkel méregette a szenvedőt, majd egy csalódott sóhajtás után leállította a nyakában lógó stoppert. Yoh még abban a tizedmásodpercben összecsuklott, mikor a kis csippanás elhagyta a készüléket. Anna erre bosszúsan fújtatott, s a kidőlt alanyt nézve agyában már derengeni kezdett a következő feladat. A hangszálai megrezzentek, ahogy a parancsszó egyre följebb kúszott a torkában, de mielőtt Yoh fejére sújthatott volna vele, nem várt események szakították félbe.

– Hé, mi a helyzet, skacok? – Termett hirtelen mellettük Horohoro.

De a következő pillanatban, miután a ház sötét faajtaja hangos csattanással vágódott ki, s hogy egy 180 fokos ívet leírva a zsanérok felöli oldalról visszacsapódva egyenesen orrba találta a kifelé tartó Ryu-t, akinek így nemcsak az arccsontjai fájdultak meg, de a szíve is majd meghasadt, hogy a 3 órányi zselézést követően egyszeriben tönkre tették a frizuráját, a küszöbön jajveszékelő sámánt megkerülve rögtön ott volt Ren és Manta is.

Így már szinte egy kisebb tömeg figyelhette a földön heverő Yoh szenvedéseit, aki a lábában lüktető pokolbéli fájdalom hatására csaknem megfeledkezett magáról.

– Elég pocsékul nézel ki, haver. – hajolt fölé Horohoro, mire a kezében szorongatott jégnyalóka hűsítő cseppje Yoh kábult arcán landolt.

– Te is így néznél ki egy ilyen edzés után. – szólalt meg váratlanul Ren, s szánakozó pillantást vetett a kék hajúra. – Vagy rosszabbul. – tette hozzá. Amaz arca egészen elvörösödött, s a vonásai eltorzultak a méregtől.

Fénysebességgel csörtetett elébe, és egészen a képébe hajolva hangot adott felháborodottságának.

– Mire célzol ezzel?!

– Csak arra, hogy ezzel a szánalmasan gyenge állóképességgel biztosan semmi esélyetek nem lesz, hogy megnyerjétek a bajnokságot. Meg aztán, ahhoz előbb le kéne győznötök. – mondta és egy gúnyos vigyor jelent meg az arcán.

– Hohó! Álljunk csak meg egy szóra! – avatkozott közbe Ryu, miután sikeresen elkerülte az összeroppanást frizurájának gyászolása közepette.

A két dühös sámán közé lépett, (mit sem törődve Tokageroh[2] figyelmeztetésével, miszerint ez nem valami jó ötlet) és a vállaikba markolva igyekezett távolabb taszítani, illetve tartani őket egymástól. Kis időn belül azonban egy jókora ütés a feje búbjára, az immár óriási szellemlábak jóvoltából, „ártalmatlanította". Kororo[3] arcán cseppnyi bűntudat jelent meg, mikor észrevette, hogy eltiporta a sámánt, de nem maradt ideje bocsánatért esedezni, mert a Bason vállán ádáz vigyorral kacarászó Ren máris támadott.

Anna eközben visszahúzódott a fal tövében terjeszkedő, kellemesen hűs árnyékba, onnan figyelte közömbös arckifejezéssel az értelmetlen küzdelmet.

– Mit csinálnak ezek már megint? – tette fel a kérdést Manta, amint a még mindig a földön fekvő Yoh-t próbálta talpra állítani.

Kerek, testéhez képest aránytalanul nagy fejét egy pillanatra Anna felé fordította, mert jelenleg ő volt egyedül abban az állapotban, hogy felelni tudott volna. A lányt elnézve felfedezni vélt rajt valami különös érzést, ami a saját arcára is kezdett kiülni. Olyasmi volt az, mint mikor hosszú éveken át tartó gondos nevelés után a szülő először látta rosszalkodni csemetéjét. A gyermekded csíntalanságot csak megmosolyogta. Őszinte, szeretetteljes mosollyal, majd rosszallóan megcsóválta fejét. „Ők már csak ilyenek." – gondolta, és figyelmét újra Yoh-ra irányította.

Ekkor dübörgő hang ütötte meg a fülét. Léptek zaja volt. Tekintetét a távolba meresztette, s a hőtől hullámzó levegőn át egy kis csapat elmosódott alakot látott közeledni. Felkelt Yoh mellől, s összehúzta szemeit, hogy jobban kivehesse őket. A közeledő dübörgés túlharsogta Ren és Horohoro csatározásának zaját, s ők is meglepetten fordultak a közeledő emberek felé.

– Segítség! – hallatszódott egy kétségbeesett női hang, majd pár perccel később kirajzolódott tulajdonosa.

– Mi a… – csodálkozott Ren, s meglepetésében mozdulatlanná dermedt.

– Gyerünk, segítsünk neki! – mondta Horohoro, s már ott is volt, a lány és a tömeg között.

Amaz hátrafordult futtában, majd szinte rögtön hasra is esett a földön kiütve heverő Ryu-ban.

– Hé, te, ne avatkozz bele! – ordított egy valamivel idősebb lány, s szikrázó tekintetét Horohoro-ra vetette.

– Mi folyik itt, emberek? – nézett végig a feldühödött csoporton a jégsámán, és leugorva óriás szelleméről, a lány elé lépett, hogy rendesen tudjanak tárgyalni.

– Ne bízzatok benne! Az a kétszínű fruska Hao kéme. – ordította az említettnek, átnézve a fiú válla fölött.

A végszóra felmorajlott a tömeg. Ezernyi kiáltástól harsogott a levegő, mégsem vált érthetővé a helyzet, ezért Anna, aki már nem állhatta a tétlenséget, úgy döntött, maga jár utána a dolognak, s rögtön intézkedett.

– Csöndet! – a vékony hang oly erővel, olyan élesen zengett, hogy azonnal hallgatásra bírt mindenkit. Azután az összes szem a médiumra meredt. – Ki az, aki elmagyarázná, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte aztán, immár mérsékeltebb hangerővel.

A tömegből ismét előlépett ugyanaz a lány.

– Az a nyamvadt kis csitri…! – harapta el a szitkozódását. – Hallottam, hogy csatlósokat gyűjt, a múltkor megpróbálta megfertőzni a húgomat.

– Ez nem igaz! Hazudik! – vágott vissza az említett.

– Elhallgass, te…!

– Elég! – emelte fel ismét a hangját a médium.

Feszült hallgatással teli percek következtek. A két lány egymást bámulta gyilkos szemekkel, a foguk közt halkan recsegtek a keresetlen szavak. S ha valaki hallhatta volna a gondolataikat, valószínűleg megsüketült volna.

– Hm?... Mi történik? – törte meg a csendet Yoh, s túllépve előbbi félhalott állapotán, felkelt a poros földről.

Értetlenül, gyanakvóan futtatta végig a tekintetét a hirtelen ott termet csoporton, közben a feje hátsó részét vakargatta. A többi, mintha meg észre sem vette volna őt, továbbra is állt mozdulatlanul.

– Na, mi lesz? – szólt hirtelen az idősebb lány, s gonoszul elvigyorodott. – Valld csak be, hogy azzal az eszelőssel vagy!

– Yoh mester, miről beszél ez az álnok nőszemély…? – érdeklődött Ryu, az iménti eszméletvesztésből természetellenesen gyorsan felocsúdva.

– Ha…?

– Hao halott. – mondta Horohoro, mire a lány, azt hitte, rosszul hall.

– Halott…? – ismételte, akár egy gyenge elméjű, akinek meglehetősen sokáig tartott feldolgozni egyes információkat.

– Ja, tökre kicsináltuk, úgyhogy egy jó darabig nem lesz vele gond. – mondta hirtelen feltörő büszkeséggel, mert a tudat, hogy ily nagyszerű tettet hajtott végre, s hogy most visszagondolva szinte egybeolvadt a szürke hétköznapok egyszerű eseményeivel, felemelő érzéssel töltötte el. Ekkor azonban eszébe jutott, hogy mégsem övé a legfőbb érdem, s egy széles vigyorral a képén hátrapillantott. – Ugye, Yoh?

– Yoh?

A fiú nem felelt. Arcán az idegesség jelei kezdtek mutatkozni, de még mielőtt egészen kivehetővé váltak volna, elfordította a fejét, s segélykérően Anna-ra nézett. A gondolatok felordítottak a fejében s a feszült csendben úgy tűnt, olyan hangosan üvöltöznek, hogy mindenki más is hallja. Életének minden eddigi perce, napja és éve, mintha ebbe az egy pillanatba sűrűsödött volna, ugyanakkor e röpke idő olyan hosszúra nyúlt hirtelen, mint az örökkévalóság. A szíve őrülten zakatolt, már szinte fájt, ahogy a mellkasában ugrálva a bordáit feszegeti, s csak dobolt-kalapált iszonyú hangerővel. Majdhogynem túlharsogta a gondolatait, melyek most hirtelen megszakadtak, amint a látóterébe bekúszott mélynövésű barátja, s beszélni kezdett hozzá.

– Yoh-kun… – mondta reszkető hangon, mely szinte némán szólt.

Az említett tudta, hogy valami bíztatót várt tőle, ám azt is tudta, hogy nemhogy valaki mást, de még magát sem képes most megnyugtatni. Tekintete megint Anna-ra vándorolt, s a lány ezt már nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül.

– Mondd el nekik! – szólt jéghideg hangon.

A körülöttük állók értetlenül összenéztek.

– Yoh, miről beszéltek? Mit kell és kinek elmondani?! – értetlenkedett Horohoro, s az ő arca is elsötétült, mintha előre félne attól, amit majd hall.

Amaz mélyet sóhajtott. Nagyon mélyet, mintha azzal az egy lélegzettel az egész lényét átjáró feszültséget egyszerre akarta volna kifújni magából. Aztán lassan és jelentőségteljesen végigpillantott minden egybegyűlten, s így szólt.

– Hao él.

Két rövidke szó, mely akkora sebet üt az ember lelkén, hogy annak jószerivel csak a foszlányai maradnak meg. A sámánok némán és mozdulatlanul szobroztak, mert képtelenek voltak hinni a fülüknek. Végül a hosszú perceken át tartó sokk után Horohoro szólalt meg először.

– Haver, ez marha rossz vicc volt!

– Nem viccelek, srácok. Hao él, és itt van Dobbhie Village-ben.

– Az lehetetlen! – szólt közbe Ryu.

– Látjátok, igazam van! – ordított váratlanul az a bizonyos lány, s szikrázó szemeit ismét a másikra vetette. – Az a kis csitri vele van! – üvöltött megint majd a rövid szoknyája zsebéből előhúzott egy kártyalapot, s az érdekes látványt nyújtó Joker figurához hasonlatos őrszelleme a lánynak rontott.

Az ütés tökéletesen betalált, s amaz hosszú métereket repült hátra, mielőtt egy hangos csattanással a földre ért volna. Megpróbált felkelni, de a fájdalomtól remegő tagjai kicsúsztak alóla. Ezt kihasználva az idősebb máris készítette a következő támadást, de mielőtt végezhetett volna vele, hirtelen Ryu-val találta szemben magát.

– Nem tudom, hogy mi bajod van, de nem engedem, hogy bántsd ezt a szegény lányt. Tokageroh! Vessünk véget ennek a cirkusznak!

– Örömmel! – mondta a szellem, s felöltötte óriási alakját.

– Ah..! – a lány egészen elrettent, de hiúsága és gyűlölete nem engedte, hogy meghátráljon.

Ezúttal őt támadta, Ryu azonban könnyűszerrel kivédte az ütéseit.

– Ebből elég… – mondta Ren, s kezébe véve régi családi kincsét, a villámkardot, máris a hatalmas Bason vállán állott. – Gyerünk, Bason! Intézzük el ezt a kis bajkeverőt!

Ryu-val két irányból vették célba a lányt, majd támadtak. Amaz megfeszítette izmait, s minden erejét összpontosította, hogy ellenálljon. Ez azonban kevés volt. A lány összeesett a fájdalomtól, s azonnal el is vesztette az eszméletét. A kis csoport, melyet eddig ő vezetett, most döbbenten és csalódottan bámulta az elesettet, majd a két hatalmas szellemet figyelték félelemmel vegyes csodálattal. Ryu ekkor leugrott szelleméről, s a még mindig a földön fekvő pártfogoltjához lépett.

– Na, ki akarja még bántani? – kérdezte gúnyosan, s a tömeg egy szemvillanás alatt szétoszlott, mintha soha nem is lett volna ott.

Ryu elégedett hümmögött, majd a sérült teremtéshez hajolva a sokat gyakorolt jó modorával fölajánlotta neki a segítségét. Sugárzó jókedvvel kapta a karjaiba, és bevitte a szállásukra, miközben a többiek értetlenül bámultak utána.

A nappaliban a folyton csak csontos kedvesével foglalkozó Faust meghallotta a ház falain kívüli események zaját, s ahogy az ajtó kinyílott, figyelmét, kíváncsisága révén, muszáj volt arra irányoznia. Értetlenül összeráncolta a homlokát, amint meglátta az idegen lányt a karjaiban tartó Ryu-t. Rögtön őutána jöttek a többiek, s Faust egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy tucatnyi ember veszi körül. Ryu letette a lányt a kanapéra, s maga is helyet foglalt a legszélén, hogy ha annak bármire szüksége van, rögtön tudjon intézkedni, vagy talán azért, hogy tovább gyönyörködhessen a látványban.

– Köszönöm a segítséget, de igazán semmi bajom. – mondta a lány zavartan, s tekintetével mereven a szoba túlsó falát kezdte bámulni, hogy kerülje a szemkontaktust.

Szavaira nem érkezett semmiféle reakció (csak Ryu biccentett alig észrevehetően), mert az előbb említett sámán sokkal inkább lekötötte a gondolataikat. Vitájukat ott folytatták, ahol abba hagyták, s a lányról azután már tudomást sem vettek.

– Szóval, mi van Hao-val? – érdeklődött a kínai fiú, s homlokát morcosan ráncolgatta.

– Nem tudom, hogy és miért, de visszajött, és most itt van a városban. – felelte Yoh, s úgy érezte, mintha egyre nehezebben lélegezne. A félelme kezdett visszatérni, ahogy az emlékei maguktól villantak fel előtte.

– Ez őrültség, Yoh! – háborgott Horohoro. – Csak nem azt akarod nekem bemesélni, hogy azok után, ahogy elintézted, még képes csak úgy fel-alá mászkálni az utcán?

– Pedig úgy tűnik, képes.

– Ez nevetséges…

– Visszajött és kész! Nem tudom, hogyan. – mondta Yoh ingerülten.

– Te tudtad. – szólalt meg Ren, a hangja hűvös volt, haraggal és gyűlölettel kevert érzelmek szűrődtek belőle. – Te végig tudtad! – ordította, majd a szelleméért szólt, s az immár lándzsa alakú Bason-t az ifjabb Asakura nyakának szegezte. – Mégis mire véljük ezt?!

– Nekem ehhez semmi közöm.

– Ha Hao-ról van szó, neked mindig van hozzá valami közöd.

– Hé, Lenny, a múltkor még nem azt hajtogattad, hogy az semmit nem jelent, hogy ikrek? – vágott közbe Horohoro, s Yoh mellé állt.

– Ajaj! Ezekbe meg mi ütött már megint? – szólt Manta rosszat sejtve, s hátrálni kezdett.

– Csak pasik, akik képtelenek higgadtan megemészteni a hallottakat, ezért harccal akarják levezetni a feszültséget. – felelt Anna, s egy mély sóhajt követően hozzátette: Tipikus...

Majd egy elegáns mozdulattal a szemben álló felek közé libbent, s hangot adott a nyugtalanságának.

– Azonnal fejezzétek be! Nincs értelme erről vitázni. Sürgősen ki kell találnunk, hogy mit tévők legyünk!

፠

Csend állott be. Feszült, idegességtől hullámzó csöndesség, mely hosszú órákra lenémította a kis társaságot. A nappali széles asztalánál ültek mind a heten (Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ren, Faust, Horohoro, és az „új lány"), s mozdulatlan, a gondolataikba túlságosan is belemerülve nézegették hol egymást, hol pedig az előttük gőzölgő ételt, mely már nem is gőzölgött olyannyira, tudniillik időközben kezdett kihűlni. A jövevény, nem értve egészen a helyzetet, amibe most belecsöppent figyelmét megpróbálta elterelni a dologról, s saját tányérja tartalmát kezdte felfedezni. A feszült hangulat egészen eltompította elméjét, s beletelt egynéhány percbe, míg azonosította a spagetti egyszerű és jellegzetes kinézetét. Idegességében a szinte művészien elhelyezett, csinos kis húsgombócokat görgette a villájával ide-oda a tányéron, majd mikor ez már nem kötötte le a figyelmét, a villát belészúrta a tésztakupac közepébe, gyakorlatias mozdulattal csavarta fel, majd a tányér egész tartalmával együtt forgatni kezdte. Aztán óvatosan felpillantott, s észrevette, hogy a mellette ücsörgő Ryu egészen közel hajol hozzá, s egy sugárzó vigyorral a képén bámulja, s tán mondani akarna valamit, de szó nem hagyja el a száját. A lány szemében sötét árnyak suhantak át, s arcizmai megrándultak, de rögtön azután kedves mosolyba kanyarodtak az ajkai, megszólalt.

– Mi az? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, s zavartan forgatta a szemeit.

– Kóstold meg, én főztem. – mondta Ryu, mintegy meglepetten. Furcsállta, hogy ezúttal nem menekültek el előle, mint a többi lány, akiknél korábban próbálkozott.

Amaz engedelmeskedett. Fölemelte a tésztával vastagon becsavart villát, emelgette először, mintha a súlyát ellenőrizné, majd lassan megízlelte. Elismerően hümmögött, s amint a fiú felé fordult mosolyát még szélesebbre húzta.

– Nagyon finom.

– Tényleg ízlik?

Ryu boldogságtól sugárzó szemekkel bámult rá, ezennel a napja be lett aranyozva, s minden gondja, mely alig néhány órája ütötte fel a fejét egyszeriben tovaszállt, akár az üde tavaszi szellő. Mindez egy észrevétlen, jelentőség nélküli perc volt, amit a többiek észre sem vettek, s Ryu egy kissé megsajnálta őket, hogy még mindig ilyen búskomorak.

A feszült csendnek ekkor végre vége szakadt, mégsem Ryu által, hanem egy „beavatatlan" személy miatt, aki ezúttal kivételesen jól időzítette a közbeszólást.

– Hé, emberek, mi ez a letörtség? – lépett be a helyiségbe hirtelen a viccek okkal koronázatlan királya, akit mások csak Chocolove[1]-ként ismertek.

Szinte már idegesítően túláradó jókedvével szétrobbantotta a szobát betöltő aggodalmat, és bosszankodást, bár e nemes tettével ő természetesen a legkevésbé sem volt tisztában. Nem is kellett, hisz életének ez lett volna a célja; hogy örömöt hozzon a bánatos szíveknek. Ereje és a nagy jóindulattal kevésnek nevezett tehetsége azonban vajmi kevés volt azzal szemben, aki a szomorúságot okozta. Az asztal felé lépkedett, kíváncsi tekintetével megvizsgált minden arcot, majd szemei idegen vonásokat véltek felfedezni. Egy pillanatig csak állott a lány mellett, csak míg a hatás kibontakozott.

– Ez meg…?!

– Nem illik így beszélni egy vendéggel, kedves rosszhumorú barátom. – mondta Ryu, s egy szikrázó tekintet küldött feléje.

– Oh, semmi baj. Valójában még be sem mutatkoztam. – szólalt meg az említett, s felállt az asztaltól.

Ekképpen a néger srác feje fölé magasodott egy jó arasznyival, mely úgy rombolta le amaz önbecsülését, hogy az felért egy véres bosszúval az iménti gorombaságért. Az immár érdeklődő tekintetű egybegyűltekre nézett, majd kissé elhátrált az asztaltól, hogy mindenki jól láthassa őt.

– Ayn-nak hívnak. – hajolt meg elegánsan, majd a nyakában lógó aprócska tükör-nyakláncot kezébe véve, egy csillogó üvegszellem jelent meg az oldalán. – Ez itt az őrszellemem, Spegel, azt jelenti, a lélek tükre.

– Milyen találó… – jegyezte meg Ren félhangosan, de a hangjában bujkáló élcet mégis mindenki megérezte.

– Hálás vagyok, hogy megvédtetek azoktól a fanatikusoktól. – mondta halkan, kissé talán szégyenlősen, mintha nehezére esett volna kimondani ezeket a szavakat.

– Ha már szóba hoztad, – érdeklődött Anna. – remélem nem igaz, amit mondtak, hogy Hao-val vagy, mert akkor ne nagyon számíts a további jóindulatunkra.

Minden szem rámeredt, s a lány tudta, hogy azokat a bizonyos árulkodó jeleket keresik, melyek arra utalnak, hogy Hao oldalán áll. Még nagyobb figyelemmel kellett hát ügyelnie, mit is mond és csinál.

– Nem, semmi közöm Hao-hoz. Azt sem tudom, hogy néz ki, sosem találkoztam vele.

– Akkor az a másik lány miért állította, hogy csatlósokat gyűjtesz neki? – jött a következő metsző kérdés a szöszi részéről, s gyanakvóan összehúzta a szemeit.

– Tudjátok, elvesztettem a régi csapattársaimat, s helyettük keresek most újakat. – mondta a lány egyszerűen, majd mikor látta, hogy válasza nem elég kielégítő, folytatta: – Megölték őket a Kívülállók, mikor velük volt meccsünk.

– És hogyhogy téged nem?

– Akartak, de én erősebb vagyok.

A többiek csak hallgattak, s tanakodtak, hogy vajon hihetnek-e neki.

– Te mit gondolsz, Yoh? – hajolt a füléhez Ren, s közben egy pillanatra sem tévesztette szem elől a lányt.

– Szerintem rendben van. – mondta a megszokott nyugodt hangján, majd felnézve Ayn-ra egy barátságos vigyort küldött feléje. – Sajnálom, ami a csapattársaiddal történt, mi azonban nem segíthetünk, hisz, ahogy látod, már megvagyunk elegen. De ha akarod, lehetünk barátok. – lépett elébe Yoh, s jobb karját egy beleegyező kézfogásra nyújtotta. Amaz elfogadta.

* * *

[1] Jocó

* * *

[2] Ryu őrszelleme

[3] Horohoro őrszelleme (az animében azt hiszem, Corey-nak nevezték)


	11. Chapter 11

Tizenegyedik fejezet

Árulkodó jelek

Valahol, a végtelenül elterülő sivatagban, egy titokzatos és furcsa városban, mely mindeddig rejtett volt nemcsak emberek, de sámánok szeme előtt is, most szokatlan, fenyegető erők gyülekeztek. Észrevétlen ereszkedtek rá a robusztus házakra, hatásuk azonban annál jelentősebb volt. Mint különös kór, nem lehetett látni, vagy érezni, de mindenkin megjelenőben voltak már a tünetek. A város népe akkortájt az igazak álmát aludta, s nem foglalkozott semmi mással, csakhogy minél jobban kihasználhassa az éjszaka ennek igen kedvező tulajdonságait. Akadt azonban két vakmerő lélek, mely makacsul ellenállva az ágy és az álom hívogató szavának még éberen figyelt, s bátran nézett szembe a vészjósló eseményekkel.

A város szélén egy magas ház legfelső szintjének ablakában egy kéken csillogó szempár vetekedett a csillagok fényességével, miközben kíváncsian fürkészte a fölötte elterülő világegyetem csodáit (legalábbis egy kis részét, amit láthatott belőle). Tekintete ugyanakkor nemcsak az elé táruló szépségektől káprázott, részint a szívében lezajló, szavakkal ki sem fejezhető bonyolultságú, de egyértelműen örömteli érzéseket tükrözte vissza.

Az igéző szempár tulajdonosa ekkor halk, de kellemetlen és éles hangra lett figyelmes. Fejét a kicsiny helyiség túlsó sarka felé fordította, ahol az ágya melletti kisasztalon az órája csörgött. Fénysebességgel suhant oda, hogy egy határozott csapást mérve a tetején található „OFF" gombra, elhallgattassa. Ezután gyanakvóan nézett körbe, s fülelt, hogy valaki meghallotta-e. Szerencsére semmi erre utaló jelet nem talált, s így kicsit kizökkenhetett egyébként is igen feszült állapotából. Lehuppant a kemény ágyra, mely a baloldala mellett szélesedett, s az ágy széle mellé mérnöki precizitással egymással párhuzamosan, de a fekhelynek merőlegesen beállított lábbelijeiért [micsoda toldalékhalmozás… :D] nyúlt. Fölhúzta a durva bakancsokat, majd egy-két apró kört tett meg bennük, hogy a talpa tökéletesen hozzászokjon. Utcai öltözetét: a homokszínű, magas nyakú ujjatlanját; a sötétszürke bő nadrágját, amit most a bakancsa szárába tűrt, már felöltötte rég. Kezébe vette vékony fémkeretes szemüvegjét, majd mielőtt ismét a fejére illesztette volna, gondosan megtörölgette a lencséket, hogy mindent kiválóan lásson. Még egyszer az órájára pillantott, nem is azért, mert attól félt, hogy elkésik, hanem mert ez valami különös, régi beidegződése volt. Felemelte kezeit, s ellenőrizte, hogy elég szorosra húzta-e a két feketeszínű, ujj nélküli kesztyű csatját, majd a bal karjára pattintotta vörös színű Orákulumját – azt csak megszokásból. Ezután önkéntelenül is a mindig három fonatban hordott (elől két vékony, hátul egy vastag) hosszú barna hajához nyúlt, hogy újfent átkötözze mindhárom fonatja végét, nehogy véletlenül szétcsússzanak. A dolog végeztével elégedetten hümmögött, s hűséges szelleméért szólt. A kicsi rókaszellem rögtön ott is termett, majd hogy izgatottságát megmutassa gazdájának, körbeugrándozta a lányt. Amaz egy kedves mosollyal nyugtázta a gesztust, majd csöndességre intette, s kinyitotta a szobája ajtaját.

Egy örökkévalóságig tartott, míg az ajtó és a kerete között elegendő távolság keletkezett, hogy a lány kidughassa a fejét, majd egy „még örökkébb valóságig", mire kicsusszanhatott a folyosóra, s csak akkor jött a neheze. Óvatosan húzta be a vastag faajtót maga mögött, a lehető leglassabban, de az még így is egyre csak nyikorgott keservesen. Addig előreküldte a rókaszellemet, hogy megnézze, nem ébresztett-e föl senkit. Az engedelmes jószág, szellemi mivolta előnyeinek teljes tudatában, átolvadva a falakon egyetlen perc alatt végigjárta a szobákat, majd egy apró fejrázással közölte gazdájával, hogy „nem". A lány mélyet sóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől, s végre valahára a zárjába kattinthatta a nyavalyás ajtót. Mester tolvajok nesztelenségével és gyorsaságával szaladt végig a folyosón, le a lépcsőn, át a nappalin, ahonnan már az utca nyílt. Egy pillanatra megállott, míg végiggondolta a helyzetet, s úgy döntött, nincs kedve még egy recsegő-ropogó ajtóval bajlódni, ezért nemes egyszerűséggel általvetette magát a mellette található alacsony, üveg nélküli négyszögletes nyíláson, melyet mások ablaknak csúfolnak.

Odakint a teljes kihaltság és sötétség látványa fogadta. A házakban, a vendéglőkben, meg a mindenféle szórakozóhelyeken egyetlen lámpa sem égett, így a látáshoz éppen csak elégséges világosságot a csillagok ragyogása biztosította. A lány egy percig csak állt a szállás előtt, várta, hogy a szeme megszokja a gyér fényviszonyokat, azután elszántan vetette bele magát az éjszakába.

Eközben a város túlsó végén hirtelen léptek dobbanása zavarta meg az alvók csöndességét. Erőteljes dobbantások, melyek gyakran követték egymást, s egyre halkultak. A zaj okozója pillanatok alatt hagyta el a környéket, majd mikor már túljutott a látó- és hallótávolságon, még egy kicsit haladt előre, hogy biztosra menjen. Szemeivel végigpásztázta a helyet, bár nem sokat látott a sötétségben, aztán megpillantott egy kis gömbölyded sziklát a közelben. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a kő tetején, s tekintetét az égre emelte. A csillagos égbolt szépsége mindig elbűvölte, hiába látta újra és újra, számtalanszor. Szinte azonnal el is veszett gondolatainak útvesztőiben, és megszűnt az időérzéke. Ekképpen fogalma sem volt róla, mennyi ideig ücsöröghetett ott, mikor gyanús nesz ütötte meg a fülét. Óvatosan közeledő léptek hangja a puha homokban.

– Bocsánat, ha késtem, de nem hagyhattam, hogy észre vegyenek – mondta halkan Sora, s közelebb lépve Hao-hoz bűnbánóan lehajtotta fejét.

– Nem érdekes – felelte amaz, miután sikeresen elfojtott egy álmos ásítást, majd leugrott a szikláról. – Ilyen többször úgysem lesz – mondta határozottan, utalva az éjszakai találkozóra.

– Hm?

– Találkozzunk holnap délután, akkor majd mindent megbeszélünk.

፠

Így történt, hogy alig néhány óra elteltével, amikor is már rendesen kivilágosodott, és beindult az élet a városban, a lány egyszer csak egy nyugodt kis vendéglőben találta magát.

– Hogyan? – nézett fel Sora meglepetten, s a kezében tartott csészében lévő frissítően hideg teában egymásnak koccantak az apró jégkockák.

– Ez a legésszerűbb megoldás – mondta a vele szemben ülő Hao, majd nagyot szürcsölt a saját italából.

– De… Egyáltalán lehetséges ez? – kérdezte a lány bizonytalanul, s úgy nézett a sámánra, mintha nem volna biztos a véleményében az épelméjűségét illetően.

Hao észrevette ezt, de cseppet sem zavarta, mert amúgy is valami ilyesfajta reakcióra számított a lány részéről. Letette az asztalra az immár üres csészéjét, s száraz, monoton hangsúllyal kezdte magyarázni:

– Először veszítened kell, hogy kiess a versenyből. Azután én elintézem, hogy bekerülhess a csapatomba. A Patch szabályzatában ilyen esetekre nincsen semmi előírás, tehát nem lehet gond.

– Ha mégis akadna, akkor majd meggyőzöd őket? – kérdezte amaz még mindig cseppnyi bizonytalansággal a hangjában.

– Hm – bólintott Hao és a szája sejtelmes mosolyba görbült.

– És… a csapattársaimmal mi lesz?

– Intézd úgy, hogy mindenképpen veszítsetek.

– Jó… – mondta halkan, aztán mintegy varázsütésre csend telepedett rájuk. Sora agya lázasan pörgött, kutakodott, hogy mivel is tudná megtörni ezt a kínos hallgatást. Eközben Hao kényelmesen hátradőlt a széken, látta rajta, hogy valamit nagyon akar mondani, s kivárta. – Csak tudod… nem én vagyok a főnök – bökte ki végül.

– De te vagy a legerősebb. Azért is vagyunk most itt.

– Mi van, ha neked előbb lesz meccsed, mint mielőtt kiesem? – tette fel óvatosan a kérdést.

– Az nem valószínű – mondta Hao, s halkan felkuncogott közben. – Elég sokáig tart eldönteni, hogy melyik csapatot ítéljék halálra.

Aztán szó nélkül felállt az asztaltól, s a kijárat felé indult. Sora értetlenül nézett előbb utána, aztán a tőle balra magasodó pult takarásában hullaszín szürkére sápadt férfira, aki a rekkenő hőség ellenére úgy reszketett, mintha a legzordabb téli hideg szorongatta volna. Lopva-félve pillantott Hao-ra, amint eltűnt az ajtó mögött, s nagy félelmében meg is feledkezett a számlát benyújtani. Sora a kis jelenet láttán csak elmosolyodott, s rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét, majd maga is elhagyta az épületet.

Szintén fizetés nélkül.

Kilépve az utcára, Hao-nak már csak a hűlt helyét találta, ezért jobb híján, útját a szállása felé vette, hogy teljesítse a parancsot, s elkezdje felbomlasztani a csapatot. Elszántan és még a megszokottnál is nagyobbra nyújtott léptekkel igyekezett haza, ahol csapattársai már egészen megfeledkeztek magukról az unalomtól. Sora kicsit megkönnyebbült, mikor látta, hogy érkezését észre sem vették, tudniillik, nem nagyon jött ki jól velük. Rendszerint szó nélkül elsuhantak egymás mellett, de ha mégis felfigyeltek jelenlétére, az csak valami hátsó szándék miatt lehetett. Sora nem bánta, zárkózott természete miatt nem is igényelt különösebb törődést, ugyanakkor azzal tökéletesen tisztában volt, hogy a két idősebb lány az ereje miatti irigységből kerüli őt. Ez az ellentét kezdetben csekély volt, szinte elhanyagolható, ez tette lehetővé, hogy az akkor egymást még barátnak szólító lányok létrehozzák a csapatot. Persze azóta egyikük sem lett sokkal erősebb, csupán nyilvánvalóbbá vált a különbség.

Sora-nak így nem voltak aggályai a csapat felbontásával kapcsolatban. Sőt, megkönnyebbült a gondolattól, hogy nem sokára nem kell már ellenségekkel együtt élnie.

– Elfáradtál? Csak mert, kinn maradtál egész éjszaka… – jött hirtelen egy számon kérő hang, amikor a lány már félúton volt felfelé a lépcsőn.

Sora lassan fordította hátra a fejét a nappali túlsó szegletében egy széles fotelben ücsörgő társa felé, aki kezét egymásba fonva, egyik lábával idegesen dobolva bámult vissza rá.

– Dolgom volt – mondta egyszerűen és már indult volna tovább, de a másik szóval fogta.

– Miféle dolgod az éjszaka közepén?

– Titok – kiáltotta le az emeletről, s elmenekülve a további kérdések elől, gyorsan eltűnt szobája biztonságában.

Pár percig még fülelt, reménykedett, nehogy utána jöjjön, majd szelleméhez fordult.

– Ez nem jó – mondta neki halkan. – Ezután sokkal óvatosabbnak kell lennünk. Ezek után tuti, hogy rám szállnak…

A szellem (mivel beszélni nem tudott) egyetértően bólintott.

– Remélem hamar lesz meccsünk – tette hozzá, majd letörten lépkedett az ablakhoz, hogy az újabbi szokásához híven unottan a párkányra támaszkodva bámuljon ki rajta, miközben valójában nem is azt nézi, ami előtte elterül, hanem furcsa képeket, gondolatokat melyek az elméjében fel-felvillannak.

Ezért nem is vehette észre, amint ugyanekkor a 10 kilométer futástól remegő lábaival a kimerült Yoh elvánszorog előtte. Mint ahogy azt sem, hogy a szemközti ház árnyékából kilépő Anna csalódottan leállítja a stopperét, majd nem túl kedves szándékkal közelebb lép hozzá, s néhány másodperc múltán egy hangos, pofonra emlékeztető csattanás hallatszódik.

– 3 perccel jobb, mint az előző, de még így is felháborítóan gyenge...! – mondta Anna, s kezét ismét ütésre emelte, de látva a fiú bűnbánó tekintetét végül mégsem sújtott le vele. Hanem a hangjából nem engedett, s folytatta a „jótékony kritizálást". – Mi történt, egyszer már végigcsináltattam ezt veled, hol vannak azok az eredmények?! Fejlődést akarok látni! Úgyhogy indulhatsz is a következő 10 kilométerre! – ordította Yoh-nak, majd egy kecses rúgással a hátsó része felé megadta neki a kezdő lendületet.

Az ifjabb Asakura úgy szaladt, mintha puskából lőtték volna ki, legalább is az első kanyarig, ahol eltűnt a médium szemei elől. Ott rögtön megállt, s hátát a falnak vetve próbált talpon maradni. A tüdeje és a szíve majd' kiugrott a helyéből, és a torka kiszáradt a folytonos, erőteljes lihegéstől. A lábai viszont már nem fájtak, mert mostanra már egyáltalán nem is érezte őket. Amidamaru, megjelenve kis kék gömbalakjában komoly aggodalommal bámult rá.

– Yoh-dono[1], ez nem mehet így tovább. A végén még komoly bajod származhat ebből a sok edzésből.

– Igazad van, Amidamaru. De ha nem csinálom, akkor is komoly bajom lesz – mondta keservesen, majd szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét.

– Talán beszélned kéne Anna-val.

– Nem akarok több pofont meg büntetést… – nyavalygott, amint elgondolkodott szörnyű sorsán.

Aztán eszébe jutott valami, amitől hirtelen felvillanyozva máris egy új, derűsebb színben látta a helyzetet. Amidamaru értetlenül bámulta az arcára kiült vigyort, mely egyre csak szélesedett.

– Tudod mit, Amidamaru? – lépett előre. – Menjünk és együnk egy fagyit, mert mindjárt elolvadok.

A szellem elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá, s nem értette a hirtelen hangulatváltást. Bár, ahogy jobban belegondolt az efféle kitörő optimizmus igen jól jellemezte gazdája viselkedését. Ugyanakkor a mérhetetlen könnyelműségéről is tudott, s már látta is a halálra kínzott Yoh maradványait a képzeletében kirajzolódni, amint a méregtől szinte lángoló Anna szikrázó tekintetével az alant fekvő „kupacot" vizslatja. Még aggodalmasabb tekintettel bámult tehát a távolodó Yoh irányába, aki útját a vendéglők felé vette. Végignézve a széles üvegeken és hirdetőtáblákon hirtelen egy ismerős alakon akadt meg a szeme.

Silva már messziről észre vette őt, s nagy, félköríves mozdulatokkal integetett neki, hogy lépjen be hozzá. Yoh agyán egy pillanatra átfutott egy kellemetlen, feszélyező gondolat, ami Anna-ra és a „büntető körökre" emlékeztette, de gyorsan elhessegette, és bement régi barátjához. Amaz egy már-már ijesztően örömteli mosollyal fogadta, s a hiányzó vendégség okán teljes nyugalommal sétálhatott ki a pult mögül, hogy megölelje az ifjabb Asakura-t, majd gyorsan visszaugrott a kasszához, úgy téve, mintha ez az előbbi kis érzelgés meg sem történt volna. Yoh nem igazán tudott mit reagálni erre, ezért egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyta, s a „tárgyra tért".

– Silva, kaphatnék egy nagy kehely csokis fagyit, mert úgy érzem, kezdek olvadozni… – mondta és idétlenül vihorászott közben.

Silva biccentett, majd mintha már előre elkészítette volna, Yoh kezébe nyomta a megrendelt ételt. Azután erélyes mosollyal a képén a megszeppent fiúra nézett, s így szólt:

– 4$[2] lesz.

– Ha? A múltkor még csak 2$ 50¢ volt – értetlenkedett, miközben a tárcájában kotorászott. – Nem járhatna egy kis kedvezmény a világ megmentőjének…? – tette hozzá szomorkásan, de a hangjából egy csipetnyi irónia is érződött.

Silva, meghallván a kijelentést rögtön elkomolyodott, s amint sikeresen lebonyolították az „üzleti ügyet", megragadva Yoh karját félrevonta a szigorúan csak alkalmazottak számára engedélyezett részlegre, hogy kizárólag négy szem és fül között tudjon vele beszélni. Yoh továbbra is értetlenül bámulta őt, s egyre furcsállta a Patch viselkedését.

– …valami gond van, Silva? – kérdezte a fiú.

Amaz gyorsan körbenézett, megbizonyosodván, hogy nem hallgatja senki sem, amit mondani fog, majd közelebb hajolt Yoh-hoz s egyik kezét a vállára téve kibökte:

– Hao él…! – mondta valami jeges, fojtott hangon, mintha attól félt volna, hogy az említett, neve hallatán rögtön megjelenik.

Yoh összeráncolta a homlokát, s nem értette a Patch aggodalmát, néhány pillanat gondolkodás után azonban rájött, hogy ő minderről eddig nem tudhatott. Akkor most honnan tud? – tette fel magában a kérdést, s hirtelen egy szorongató, rossz érzés fogta el.

– Tudom – csusszant ki száján a szó, mikor még félig a gondolataiban volt elveszve, de erre azon nyomban magához tért.

Silva igen meglepődött, s most tágra nyílt, gyanakvó szemekkel bámulta az ifjabb Asakura-t.

– Tudod…? Hogyhogy?

– Hát… – tekergette a szemeit zavartan. – hol is kezdjem. – vakargatta meg a tarkóját, aztán egy nagyot kanalazott a kezében szorongatott fagyiskehelyből, mielőtt az teljesen elolvadt volna. – Kísértett engem… egy ideig. Aztán eltűnt, nem sokkal a Verseny újrakezdése előtt, úgy hogy nem volt nehéz kitalálnom, hogy ide jött. – itt egy kis szünetet tartott, hogy a Patch maradéktalanul feldolgozhassa ezeket a bizarr információkat, majd hozzátette: – Meg azóta találkoztam is vele egyszer.

Silva elkomorodott, s Yoh-nak az az érzése támadt, hogy nem igazán tudta befogadni a hallottakat. Ezért persze cseppet sem vádolta őt; maga is elég nehezen hitte volna el. Végül Silva, sikeresen túljutva, vagy egyszerűen átugorva az iménti mondaton megtörte a feszült csendet, mely időközben beékelődött a két fél közé.

– Hao a mi nap nálunk járt. A barlangban, ahol tanácskozunk Goldva-val és a Lelkek királyával – kezdte komoly hangon, ami rögtön ki is váltotta a kellő, hideg borzongató érzést Yoh-ból. – Azt követelte, hogy helyezzük őt vissza a versenybe.

– És megtettétek – jelentette ki amaz szomorkásan.

– Nem volt választásunk. Légy nagyon óvatos, Yoh! Biztosra veszem, hogy megint valami szörnyűségre készül, és ezúttal talán nem lesz olyan türelmes.

Yoh-nak lassan teljesen elszálltak az eddigi felhőtlen jókedvének utolsó, megmaradt foszlányai is.

– De nem csak Hao miatt aggódom – mondta aztán Silva. – A tanács fejébe szöget ütött, hogy miért jött vissza ilyen hamar…

– Mire célzol, Silva?

– Nos… – a Patch óvatosan keresgélte a szavakat, mert sejtette, hogy így-se úgy-se fog tetszeni Yoh-nak. – néhányan azt állítják, hogy te… összejátszottál vele – bökte ki nagy nehezen.

Yoh hirtelen kővé dermedt, s az agya lesokkolt a meglepetéstől. Biztos volt benne, hogy rosszul hallotta, ezért túllépve a döbbeneten, rögtön vissza is kérdezett.

– Mi?!

– Ez persze képtelenség, – védekezett Silva. – de mégis, Goldva szeretné rajtad tartani a szemét – mondta, majd szó nélkül sarkon fordult, s kiment a helyiségből, mielőtt még a fiú bármit is reagálhatott volna.

A megszeppent Yoh csak állt ott hosszú percekig, és próbálta összerakni a kis, világról és az általa benne elfoglalt helyét ábrázoló képet, mely Hao megjelenésekor hasadt ketté, s a mostanival ezernyi apró szilánkra törött.

Az idegességtől megkövült állapotából azután valami hideg érzés ábrándította ki. S a hidegség egyre csak nőt… méghozzá a lábfején. Lenézve látta, hogy a túlságosan döntött szögben tartott fagyiskehely tartalma hull alá, ahogy kicsordul a díszes üvegtálkája peremén, s az okozza a furcsa érzést. Mélyet sóhajtott, és szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy a finom, jéghideg frissítő teljes mértékben elolvadt.

፠

Dél magasságában járt már a nap, mikor Yoh-nak végre sikerült összegyűjtenie a bátorságot, hogy visszatérve a szállásra, Anna elé álljon. Ahogy közeledett a fehér, romos épülethez, minden percben újra és újra elképzelte a jelenetet, amit a médium lerendez majd. Mindig máshogy, de a végeredményt illetően állandóan ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott: Anna meg fogja ölni, amiért így meglógott. Aztán arra gondolt, legelőször is megemlíti a lánynak, amit Silva-tól hallott, és reménykedik, hogy az kellőképpen megdöbbenti a szöszit, hogy megfeledkezzem a büntetésről. Kezét lassan emelte a hosszúkás kilincsre, s óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót. Ahogy belépett, a nappaliban (ahova az ajtó nyílt) nem talált senkit. Gyanakvóan nézett körbe, majd elindult a szobája felé. Útközben elhaladt a konyha mellett, amikor is a szeme sarkából megpillantotta a médium kecses, ám félelmet sugárzó alakját. Menekülni akart, de a lábai a földbe gyökereztek. Anna a pultra támaszkodott, majd mintha csak megérezte volna a rettegés auráját, lassan, jelentőségteljesen hátrafordította a fejét. Gyilkos szikrákat szóró tekintete elsuhant közvetlenül a válla fölött, s Yoh-nak valósággal fájt, ahogy az övéjébe ütközött. Forróság öntötte el a testét, mintha villám csapott volna belé, és megérezte azt az izzó, kínzóan perzselő légkört, amit legutóbb Hao esetében tapasztalt. A verítékcseppek ezúttal is éppoly hirtelen szaladtak végig rajta, és a szíve is éppoly hevesen kezdett kalapálni a félelemtől, mint akkor. Agya a stressz hatására megtelt vérrel, s a gondolatai lázasan kezdtek pörögni-kutakodni, hogy mivel menthetné ki magát ebből a kétségbeejtő helyzetből. Ekkor eszébe jutott a néhány perccel korábban megfogalmazott kis terve, miszerint a Silva-féle felháborító hírekkel eltereli Anna figyelmét a saját kihágásáról. Keskeny résre nyíltak az ajkai, a torka megfeszült, hang azonban nem jött ki belőle, s ő már tudta, hogy elveszett. Anna megfordult, s igen közel lépett hozzá, csakhogy a közelségével még nagyobb fenyegetést jelentsen, aztán megszólalt:

– 2 óra 12 perc. – hangja halk volt és fagyos. – Ez volt életed legrosszabb eredménye.

A hatás kedvéért még bámulta egy pár pillanatig, aztán elfordította a fejét, jobb kezével a pulton hagyott üdítőjéért nyúlt, majd nemes egyszerűséggel (Yoh-t megkerülve) elhagyta a helyiséget. Távolodván, oda sem nézve még egyszer hátraszólt a fiúnak:

– Ha már itt vagy, nekiláthatsz a vacsora készítésnek. De aztán finom legyen! – emelte fel a hangját, majd eltűnt a falak takarásában.

Yoh még sokáig állt ugyanott, mert a lábai továbbra sem engedték mozdulni, s közben valami nagyon-nagyon rosszat sejtett; Anna-nak szörnyűséges tervei lehetnek vele, ha szóba sem hozta a büntetést. Vihar előtti csend..! – gondolta. Ekkor egy mélyet sóhajtott, s megsemmisülten lehajtotta a fejét. Azután, hogy a helyzetét már nem rosszabbítsa, irányát lehangoltan a hűtőszekrény felé vette, hogy megnézze, milyen alapanyag adatik a vacsorához. Abban viszont nem talált semmit. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd egy gyors körrel a szobájába, eltette a kis sötétkék tárcáját, visszaugrott a szandáljába, s még lehangoltabban indult, hogy vegyen némi hozzávalót. Vitte magával az elkészítendő étel receptjét is, (amit indulás előtt szedett ki az egyébként is lapjaira hullott könyvből) nehogy véletlenül megfeledkezzen valamiről.

Amint kilépett az utcára, hirtelen egy erős, forró fuvallat csapódott az arcának és a szemei a vakító napsugaraktól egy pillanatra megvakultak. Yoh megingott, s a fejéhez kapott, mintha szédülne. Résnyire összeszorított szemekkel nézett körbe, hátha akkor megtudja, mi volt ez a különös érzet. De az, amilyen gyorsan jött, úgy el is tűnt, s a következő percben az ifjabb Asakura, ahogy elveszett a sürgő-forgó utcai népek között, már szinte el is felejtette az egészet. Lassan és figyelmesen haladt a zsúfolt tömegben, nehogy véletlenül ellökjön valakit, illetve hogy a vele szembe jövők se sodorják magukkal. Bár a tömeg önmagában nem zavarta különösebben, akkor úgy tűnt, mintha egyszerre tízszer annyian lennének a városban, mint addig. Ráadásul ő elég alacsonynak bizonyult a körülötte örvénylő, nálánál jó egy-két fejjel magasabb embersokasághoz képest, így tájékozódni sem tudhatott, s ahogy haladt egyre előre, valójában fogalma sem volt, merre tart. Végül egy adandó alkalommal kitört a sodrásból, s behúzódott az útszéli épületek falához, hogy még véletlenül se ragadja el újra az ár. Körbenézett, hogy felmérje a terepet; egy kézműves bolt sarkán találta magát, ahonnan három irányba lehetett továbbhaladni (T alakban). Ezek közül kettőről tudta, hogy a keresett helyre vezet. Elgondolkodott, hogy a zsúfolt főutcát, vagy az abból kinyúló sikátort válassza-e. Ha a főúton megy, valószínűleg megint elveszik a forgatagban, ha viszont mégsem, hamar eljut arra a bizonyos helyre. Ha a mellékutcát választja, elkerülheti a nyüzsgést, s talán előbb is ér oda, viszont könnyebben eltévedhet. Nem hozhatott döntést, mert elmélyült töprengéséből hirtelen egy halk nesz ábrándította ki, mely a háta mögül érkezett. Yoh arra fordulva két 10 év körüli gyereket pillantott meg, amint az árnyékban beszélgetnek. Nem hallotta tisztán, mit mondanak, ezért nem is figyelt rájuk, ám ekkor megjelent egy ismerős alak. Alacsony, szinte vészesen sovány, Yoh korabeli lány volt. Yoh azonnal fel is ismerte: Ayn volt az, akivel pár nappal azelőtt találkozott. Egy térd alá érő, leheletkönnyű fehér ruhát viselt, amihez szintén hófehér színű szandálokat húzott föl. Hirtelen tűnt elő, ahogy befordult a túlsó ház fala mögül, s Yoh-nak úgy tetszett, mintha a semmiből bukkant volna fel. Lassan közeledett a két gyermek felé, mire azok varázsütésre elhallgattak. A lány válltól kissé tovább lógó, természetellenesen világos szőke tincsei kísérteties fényben ragyogtak, mivel az egész sikátort árnyék fedte, s a fény csak a túlsó házak között kúszhatott be, hátulról megvilágítva, különös aurát kölcsönözve a jövevénynek. Tekintetét eltakarta az egyenesre nyírt frufruja, és a szemkontaktus hiánya valamily furcsa módon elbizonytalanította Yoh-t. Beljebb húzódott a fal takarásában, nehogy amaz észrevegye. Ayn már egészen közel került a két gyerekhez, megállt, majd lehajolt hozzájuk. A fiú érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben, s fülét hegyezve várta, hogy megszólaljon.

– Nos… – súgta a lány. – Mi van _vele_?

– Nem igazán csinál semmit. – mondta halkan az egyik kölyök. – Az új tanítványával foglalkozik.

– Új tanítvány? – kérdezte Ayn, s a másik bólintott.

– Valami lány, akit a múltkor szedett össze.

A lány arcvonásai eltorzultak, s szemében valami különös, sötét szikra lobbant.

– Kövessétek! – parancsolta.

A gyerekek összenéztek, majd engedelmesen fejet hajtottak. Ayn aztán fölegyenesedett, s távozni készült.

– Akkor… Hao-val mi legyen? – szólt utána a másik kölyök. A lány elgondolkozott egy röpke percig, majd arca ismét megkeményedett.

– Minden lépéséről tudni akarok! – sziszegte, akár egy kígyó, majd egyszerűen továbbállt, eltűnt a romos fehér falak mögött, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

* * *

[1] Tiszteletet kifejező utótag, általában szamurájok használták a mesterükre, vagy szolgák a gazdáikra.

[2] Dobbhie dollár – értelemszerűen a Dobbhie Village-i fizetőeszköz :]


	12. Chapter 12

Tizenkettedik fejezet

Kétség

Alkonyra hajlott az idő. Az alászálló nap vörös fénye azonban még mindig kíméletlenül tűzte a sűrű sivatagi homokot, melyet minden élőlény legnagyobb szerencséjére még ekkorra sem sikerült lángra lobbantania, bár ezúttal elég közel volt hozzá. Dobbhie Village utcáin különös, hátborzongató jelenségként kúsztak végig a megnyúló árnyékok, a sötétbe burkolózott faltövek és sarkok veszélyessé váltak az óvatlan szemeknek, és a megmaradt vörös ragyogásszintén elég nyugtalanítóan hatott.

A Patch barlangban is kósza, kísérteties fények táncoltak, s ahogy a fizika törvényeinek már-már ellentmondó formában törtek és csillogtak, gondoskodtak a kellően feszült, baljós hangulatról. Noha, amint az rögtön kiderül, a Patchnek nem kellett segítség, hogy elérje ezt a vészes lélekállapotot, merthogy akkorra már egyébként is tökéletesen válságos helyzetben találtatott.

– Mi történt? – törte meg a feszült csendet Talim, aki a barlangba lépve, nagy siettében hirtelen el is felejtkezett bocsánatot kérni a jó néhány percnyi késéséért, de mégsem pótolta ezt utólag, hisz a többiek még amúgy sem kezdtek el semmit.

Goldva, miután a fiatal bíra hangja sikeresen eljutott a hosszú évtizedek alatt kissé eltompult hallóközpontjáig, gyanakvóan ránézett. A mély ráncok között csillogó szürke szemeiben gyermeteg dac és értetlenség tükröződött, mely egészen természetellenessé tette a megjelenését, tekintve hogy a törzs vezetőjeként egy soha ki nem ábrándítható, bölcs öregember szerepe lett volna az övé.Talim eközben óvatosan, feltűnésmentesen besorozott a sziklafal mellett türelmetlenül, karba tett kézzel támaszkodó Silva és Kalim mellé, majd érdeklődve várta a fejleményeket. A törzsfő ekkor járkálni kezdett. Apró, gyönge léptekkel haladt, a meggörbült gerince miatt hosszú palástja lelógott a poros talajig, eltakarva a csenevész lábait, amitől úgy nézett ki, mintha csak lebegne. Az egyetlen dolog, mely ezentúl a földhöz kötötte a színes tollakkal, faragásokkal és egyéb kihagyhatatlan indián attribútumokkal díszített botja volt, ám büszkesége okán erre sem támaszkodhatott, csak ide-oda helyezgette a talajon. Miután felmérte, hogy mindenki megérkezett-e, a helyiség közepére sétált és megköszörülte az emberöltő alatt fülsértően érdessé torzult hangját. Azután rövid hatásszünetet tartott, csak hogy megbizonyosodjon, hogy mindenki figyel rá, majd beszélni kezdett.

– Valami készülődik a városban, emberek – kezdte kimérten, és a szavai szinte megdermedtek a levegőben. –Azelőttsok sámánt vesztettünk Hao és a Kívülállók ténykedései miatt, és most újak tűntek el…

Goldva a hatás kedvéért megint tartott egy kis szünetet, és a bírák sustorogni kezdtek.

– Ha… Hao…?

– Tehát igazak a pletykák? Tényleg visszatért?

– Lehetetlen…!

– Csöndet!

Közben Goldva ismét megtalálta a hangját.

– Ki kell derítenünk, mi folyik itt, mielőtt valaki újfent megpróbálná szabotálni a Bajnokságot.

– És szerinted mit tegyünk, Goldva? Nem avatkozhatunk bele a sámánok magánügyeibe – érdeklődött az egyik bíra.

– De igen, ha veszélyeztetik a versenyt – szállt vitába vele Silva.

A helyzet elsimításaképpen az öreg törzsfő megint megköszörülte bántóan recsegő hangját, majd hosszas gondolkodás után így felelt:

– Először is, törölnünk kell a holnapi és a holnaputáni meccseket, és az egész heti mérkőzéseket újra kell tervezni.

A bírák egyöntetűen felsóhajtottak a rájuk mért csapás okán, tudniillik az adminisztráció egyiküknek sem volt éppen az erőssége.

– És mit mondjunk a versenyzőknek? Az igazat? – kérdezte Kalim.

– Mondjátok, hogy apró hiba csúszott a rendszerbe – vágta rá a főnök. – És ha majd kiderült mi ez, úgyis értesülnek mindenről.

፠

– Ez nem lehet igaz… – morogta maga elé Horohoro, s láthatólag mérhetetlenül szenvedett.

Egy eldugottabb kis vendéglőben ücsörgött, Yoh, Anna, Manta, Faust és Ryu társaságá ez a kis „kiruccanás" egyáltalán nem szerepelt az aznapi programok között, bizonyos körülményekre való tekintettel mégis muszáj volt sort keríteni rá. Ittlétük oka ugyanis egy meglehetősen kalandos kis történetben gyökeredzett. Miszerint Yoh-t, aki nemrégiben egy egészen bizarr szituációban látta Ayn-t, annyira összezavarta a jelenet, hogy el is felejtkezett a vacsora hozzávalóinak megvételéről, amiért egyébként eredetileg indult volna. Az események hatása alatt, miközben már csaknem teljesen visszaért a szállásra, és meglátta Anna körvonalát az ablakban, szerencsére minden eszébe jutott, s világcsúcshoz közelítő gyorsasággal tette meg az iménti utat még egyszer. S bár a szöszi eltekintett a jelentős késésétől, Yoh helyzete mégis egyre kétségbe ejtőbbé vált. Merthogy az agya akarva-akaratlanul rendszeresen elkalandozott a főzés során, ellehetetlenítve a figyelem legcsekélyebb jelenlétét is. Így sikeredett kétszer is odaégetnie az ételt, míg a harmadik próbálkozásra véletlenül megborította a fűszeres zacskót, és az eredmény egy újabb fogyaszthatatlan maszlag lett.

A mindig éhes kékhajú sámánt azonban mégsem ez bosszantotta.

– Mi az, Horohoro? – kérdezte a vele szemben ülő Yoh, aki a sokadik efféle megnyilvánulását nem állhatta tovább szó nélkül.

– Hé, minden oké? – kérdezte ismét az ifjabb Asakura.

Amaz nem felelt, csak a többiektől kissé elfordulva, két kezébe folyton egy újabb és egy újabb aprósüteményt kapva tömte a fejét.Két nyelet között ugyan elmormolt pár érthetetlen szót, de azt is inkább saját magának, mintsem a többieknek.

– Csak duzzog, mert még nem volt meccsük – sóhajtotta Ryu, ahogy visszatért a pulttól egy nagy adag jeges üdítővel, s lehuppant a kékhajú mellé.

– Oh, szóval csak erről van szó? – vigyorodott el idétlenül Yoh, s egy apróbb kő esett le a szívéről, mert már azt hitte, valami komoly baja van.

– Ti könnyen vagytok, nektek rögtön a harmadik napon volt meccsetek! – vetette oda a jégsámán.

– Na és…?

– Szeretnék már én isbunyózni egy jót! – mondta, s megszakítva az evészetet, két kezét ökölbe szorította és egymásnak csapkodva folytatta tovább a zsörtölődést.

– Csigavér, Horohoro. – lépett hirtelen a helyiségbe Ren, s a szokottnál is szélesebb, rémisztőbb gúnyos vigyor terült el az arcán. – Biztos nehéz kiválasztani a méltó ellenfelet a számunkra, ezért tart ilyen sokáig – mondta nemes egyszerűséggel, teljesen komolyan gondolván minden szavát, majd a hatásszünet végével az asztaluk melletti falnak támaszkodott, mert nem volt több hely, ahova leülhetett volna.

– Hh… Igazad lehet – sóhajtotta amaz, majd hirtelen, valami újonnan jött lelkesedéssel megváltozott a viselkedése. – Végre felfigyeltek a hatalmas erőmre és most nem találnak ellenfelet!

– Mire célzol? – gúnyolódott Ren.

– Hogyhogy mire?! Amivel még Hao-t is lenyomtam.

Itt egy röpke pillanatra Yoh-ra nézett, de az csak legyintett. Már nem hatotta meg az az emlék. Legalábbis annyira…

– Ne légy nevetséges, – kacagott Ren. – láttam hogy küldött padlóra a híres erőddel együtt...!

Horohoro épp kigondolt egy nagyon frappáns visszavágást erre, de ekkor hirtelen, hosszú hónapok után újra megcsörrent az orákulum harangjuk. Mintha villám csapott volna beléjük merevedtek kővé, s még az éppen elmérgesedő vitájukról is megfeledkeztek. Aztán Ren pár pislantás után magához tért, és ellenőrzésként megnézte az orákulumját.

– Meccs holnap reggel 10-kor. Ellenfél: szikra-csapat.

– Hm… szerinted miféle alakok lehetnek? – tűnődött Chocolove, s egy szikrával kapcsolatos vicc elsütésén agyalt, de mindenki legnagyobb sajnálatára, nem tudott ilyet.

– Teljesen mindegy. Elintézzük őket – mondta Ren szórakozottan, majd egy sejtelmes mosoly kíséretében sarkon fordult és otthagyta társait.

– Hm? Most meg hová ment? – nézett utána kérdően a „viccmester", mire Horohoro csak megvonta a vállát.

Aztán, mintha mi sem történt volna visszaült a helyére, és ismét a sütijeivel kezdett foglalatoskodni.

A vele szemben ülő Yoh és Anna a kis jelenet láttán sokatmondó pillantást váltott, majd a szöszi halkan megjegyezte:

– Hogy képes még mindig enni?

Yoh erre halkan kuncogni kezdett.

– Ő mindig talál indokot az evésre – mondta neki.

Anna mélyet sóhajtott, mert nagyon jól emlékezett rá, mennyit fogyasztott a jégsámán, amíg náluk időzött.

– Csak tökre izgatott vagyok! – vágott közbe a kék hajú.

– Hát igen, reméljük, most nem jön közbe semmi, és rendesen végigvihetjük a versenyt – fűzte hozzá Ryu.

– Hao-ra célzol? – érdeklődött Yoh, majd a következő másodpercben egy erős ütést érzett a jobb felkarján.

– Sh! – süvöltött Anna. – Nem kell az egész világnak kikürtölni, hogy visszajött.

– De Anna… – bátorkodott tiltakozni Yoh, miközben a sérült karját szorongatta. – Előbb-utóbb meg fogják tudni…

Erre a szöszi csak hümmögött egyet és összefonta a karjait.

– Bizonyára, de akkor már inkább később tudják meg. Mert ez a tény meglehetősen rossz fényt vet rád, drágám.

Yoh visszafordult megsemmisülten s tovább dörzsölgette sérült felkarját, amelyben a vékony csont minden bizonnyal félig kettérepedt, az ütés erejéből és a fájdalom mértékéből kikövetkeztetve. Némán, magában keseregve bámulta a többieket, majd mikor lassacskán az eszébe jutott, hogy voltaképpen kora reggel óta nem evett, kopogó szemmel pásztázni kezdett a helyiségben. A rendelése még a következő tíz percben sem bukkant elő a magas pult fölül, sem a titokzatos „csak személyzet" felirattal ellátott ajtó mögül, így Yoh mérhetetlen kiábrándultsággal az arcán, hátradőlve a székén mélyet sóhajtott, majd Anna feje fölött átnézve most a kinti házakat tanulmányozgatta. Amíg a szeme egy különös, oda nem illő részleten meg nem akadt. Úgy tűnt mintha sötét ruhába bújtatott, aprócska emberi alakok lennének, akik maroknyian, elszórtan ücsörögtek, mászkáltak az épületek tetején. Yoh nem tudta megállapítani, hogy szellemeket lát-e, vagy csak az éhségtől hallucinálni kezdett. Összeszűkítette hát a szemeit, hogy jobban rájuk tudjon fókuszálni, ám ez nem sokat segített a vakító ellenfényben. Szöget ütött a fejében a dolog. Lehunyta szemeit és alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét, majd mikor ismét arra nézett, a kicsi sötét alakoknak hűlt helyét találta. _Biztos képzelődöm – _gondolta, és lemondóan sóhajtott, aztán tekintetét visszafordította a pult irányába, ami fölött végre valahára felbukkant az étele.

De a bizarr dolgokból jutott még aznapra. Amikor is már szürkületkor, úton hazafelé a megszokott, ám kellemesnek a legkevésbé sem nevezhető Anna-féle félmaratonja végeztével az időközben ritkásan szállingózóvá zsugorodott utcai nép között remegő ólomlábain vánszorogva szembe találkozott idősebb, egyben egyedüli testvérével. Hao békésen, maga alá húzott lábakkal üldögélt a főtérről egy keskeny és árnyékos mellékutcára fölkanyarodó lépcső szélén, s a még tőle is szokatlan módon szélesre nyúlt vigyorral az arcán, úgy tűnt igen jól szórakoztatta, hogy az emberek reszketve és irtózva gondosan elkerülik az ötven méteres körzetét. Különben, amikor épp nem a felhőket bámulta, a cipője karcolásnyomaiban mélyedt el, s Yoh-t észre sem vette, amíg a közeledő árnyéka rávetült testére.

– Öhm… Szia – mosolygott az ifjabb, majd az addig a vállán cipelt csukló- és bokasúlyokat hanyagul ledobva helyet foglalt mellette.

Hao tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta, aztán arrébb csusszant, és gyanakvóan végigmérte.

– Szia.

Kínos csend telepedett rájuk. Yoh párszor óvatosan bátyja felé fordult, aki időközben visszatért a felhők tanulmányozásához, de mielőtt észre vehette volna hogy nézi, öccse gyorsan elkapta a fejét. Azután idegesen dobolni kezdett a lábával. Végül csak megszólalt.

– Hao…. – kezdte halkan, és nem nézett rá.

– Hm?

Yoh egy kisebb szünetet tartott, amíg összeszedte a gondolatait, és nagyot nyelt.

– Van egy lány. Ayn… – fordult felé kimérten.

Hao értetlenül ráncolgatta a homlokát, és rosszat sejtett.

– Alacsony, hosszú világosszőke haja van, és fehér fátyolruhában jár – folytatta a reakció láttán, de bátyjának szemmel láthatóan nem derengett.

– És…?

– Nem tudod ki ő? – kérdezte Yoh meglepetten.

– Miért? Tudnom kéne? – érdeklődött amaz.

– Igazából… – kezdte, de meggondolta magát. – Nem fontos. Csak kíváncsi voltam – mosolyodott el idétlenül.

– Hao-sama! – jött hirtelen a hang, mire mindketten arrafelé figyeltek.

Sora szaladt feléjük, vállán egy nagyobb hátizsákkal, amibe vagy 10 liternyi innivalót pakolt. Megszokott öltözetét egy egyszerű szürke ujjatlanra, és egy bő, fekete színű térdnadrágra cserélte. Oldalán a kis Opacho-val, aki sebesen kapkodva apró, mezítelen lábait, alig bírta tartani a tempót. A fiúkhoz érve megtámaszkodott a térdein és gyorsan kifújta magát.

– Csakhogy megtaláltalak… – lihegte. – Köszönöm, Opacho – hajolt le a kislányhoz, és megsimogatta a haját.

Yoh meglepetten bámult először őrá, aztán testvérére, s a fejében próbálta összerakni a kapcsolatot. Hao jelentőségteljes pillantást küldött feléje, majd felöltve átlagos, magabiztos mosolyát fölkelt és a lányhoz lépett.

– Mennem kell – mondta Yoh-nak, de mielőtt reagálhatott volna, Hao sarkon fordult s nemes egyszerűséggel, újdonsült társasága kíséretében elsétált.

Yoh megrázta a fejét, fölkapta a súlyzókat és gyors léptekkel visszasietett a szállásra.

– Miért ilyen furcsa mindenki, Amidamaru? – rágódott, ahogy belépett az ajtón, de a szamurájnak nem volt alkalma válaszolni.

A hangzavartól.

– Whááá! Ez nem lehet igaz! Ezt nem tehetik meg velem! – Horohoro a nappaliban pattogott és egy cseppet sem zavartatva magát, az orákulum harangjával vitatkozott.

Yoh óvatosan eloldalgott a fal mentén, nehogy beleessen a veszélyzónába, és a konyhába slisszanva megtámaszkodott az egyik pult szélén.

– Miről maradtam le? – kérdezte a tűzhely körül sürgölődő Tamao-t, aki érkezése pillanatától valamiért egyre vörösebb lett.

– T…Törölték a meccsük… – rebegte.

– Mi? – pislogott a fiú meglepetten. – Hogyhogy?

A lány elnémult, ezért Yoh fölhágva a lépcsőkön, miután jól kifújta magát persze, rögtön Ren után kutatott.

Halkan kopogtatott a szobája ajtaján, de mivel nem érkezett válasz, beengedte magát.

– Ren? – dugta be a fejét, és megpillantotta az említettet, amint háttal neki az ablakon kibámulva mozdulatlanul álldogál.

– Mi történt? Miért törölték a meccset? – lépkedett mögé Yoh, és rosszat sejtve nézte a lila hajút.

Ren mély lélegzetet vett, és lassan felé fordult.

– Te is láttad őket, ugye? – kérdezte fagyos hangon.

Yoh értetlenül pislogott.

– Ühm… miket?

– Az árnyakat a szemed sarkában. – suttogta. – Olyanok, mintha nem is lennének ott, pedig követnek mindenhová.

– Mik azok? – nézett rá komoran.

– Fogalmam sincs. De holnap kiderítem. – tekintetét visszafordította az utca felé, és nem szólalt meg többet.

Yoh tovább süllyedve kétségei vermében, elbotorkált a saját szobájáig és hosszan elnyúlt az ágyon.

– Miért ilyen furcsa minden, Amidamaru?


	13. Chapter 13

Tizenharmadik fejezet

Véletlenek

(2001. 01. 21.)

Két összezavarodott fiatalemberke a hömpölygő embertömeg közepén, közvetlenül Yoh-ék szállása előtt. Ez a látvány fogadta a járókelőket Dobbhie Village utcáin még jó darabig, mikor is hosszas vita után az egyik sámán beadta a derekát.

– Mondom, hogy fogalmam sincs miről beszélsz, Lenny – nyavalygott Horohoro hétrét görnyedve a tűző napon, mert a perzselő sivatagi időjárás még mindig kellően megviselte a kellemesen hűvös Osaka-i időhöz szokott fiút.

– Nem én akartam, hogy velem gyere. Felőlem akár vissza is mehetsz – mondta a fogyatkozó türelmű Ren a házfalnak támaszkodva.

De rögtön el is engedte és kilépett a nyüzsgő sokaság színterére.

– Várjál már…

Némán lépdeltek egyelőre bizonytalan irányba. Horohoro-nak egyszerűen nem volt elég energiája kötekedni, bár mindig is nagyon bosszantotta, ha Ren nagyfőnökösdit játszott. Hálás volt viszont azért, amiért Chocolove nem tartott velük, gondosan ügyeltek ugyanis, hogy még véletlenül se ébresszék fel amikor eljöttek, s ezúttal megkíméltettek szegény fiúk a fájdalmas viccektől.

Átverekedtek az embertenger vad hullámain, és a jégsámánnak hirtelen feltűnt, hogy irányt váltanak. Mire azonban felzárkózhatott volna Renhez, hogy megkérdezze az okát, egy röpke pillantás jobb oldalra máris mindent megválaszolt.

A városka szélén jártak, s ez a vékony út kiágazva a széles porlepte térből, mely egész Dobbhie Village-t kettészelte, fölkanyarodott egy kisebb kődombra. Ott volt a barlang, ahol a Patch mindig ülésezett. Ezúttal azonban nem a barlang volt olyan érdekes.

– Mi a…

– Cstt! – Ren rögtön a szájára csapta a tenyerét, nehogy elárulja magukat, s mögé kerülve Horohoro-t elráncigálta egy közeli szikla takarásába.

Onnan figyelték, ahogy Hao hosszasan, ám meglepően higgadt hangnemben elbeszélget Silva-val, majd érdektelenül otthagyja, s belép a barlangba. A párbeszédet mindkettő fiú sajnálatára nem hallhatták, de a férfi sötét és feldúlt arckifejezéséből ítélve nem lehetett üdítő téma. Pár percig még vártak ott, hátha történik még valami ennél is érdekesebb, aztán Silva is eltűnt a roppant sziklaív alatt, s ők magukra maradtak odakinn a fenntartásaikkal.

፠

– Ha… Hao! – a kilenc bíra hüledezve hátrált, ahogy az említett a világ legártatlanabb mosolyával lépdelt befelé.

Amikor nagyjából középre ért megállt és elégedetten nézte végig az arcokat.

– Milyen szép számmal vagyunk itt – kezdte szórakozottan. – Nagyszerű, akkor talán térjünk is a lényegre.

Végszóra valamennyi sámán harci állásba lépett, s mögöttük fölragyogtak az őrszellemek. Hao megadóan, fölemelt kézzel kuncogott.

– Nem fiúk, most nem játszani jöttem. Egy aprócska szívességről lenne szó. – egyöntetű meglepett sóhaj a Patch felől – S ha minden stimmel, ígérem senkinek nem esik baja – nézett hátra a válla fölött a szikrázó tekintetű Silva-ra, akiről gondolatolvasás nélkül is tudta, hogy épp a fegyvereit próbálgatja a hátához.

– Tényleg van képed idejönni és szívességet kérni tőlünk azok után, hogy- – csattant föl az egyikük, akinek meglehetősen hajszálvékonyak voltak az idegei.

Legnagyobb szerencsétlenségére azonban, azon a napon Hao-nak is. Elég volt egy sötét tekintet és a Tűzszellem puszta látványa, hogy jobb belátásra bírja.

– Van még kérdés? – válasz nincs.

Ekkor Hao fölöltve ismét jól megszokott elégedett vigyorát diplomatikusan járkálni kezdett előttük, és máris kifejtette a szóban forgó ügy részleteit. A férfiak mind egyre és egyre sápadtabbak lettek ahogy hallgatták, de mindenféle ellenszenves törekvést Goldva elfojtott, mielőtt szigorú és szemfüles vendégük tette volna.

A rövid érvelést követően Goldva remény vesztett szürke szemekkel közelebb merészkedett és fölnézve Hao sötét szemeibe fúrta a tekintetét. Végül megadóan sóhajtott.

– Legyen… – mondta, s máris elindult visszafelé, hogy azért mégse legyen túl sokáig a veszélyzóna közvetlen közepén.

– A lány a tiéd. Csak aztán… – mondta figyelmeztetően a távozó Hao-nak, bár mindketten tudták hogy szavai csupán mihaszna szavak. – nehogy elszabaduljon.

፠

Eközben Ren és Horohoro új szálon haladt. Horohoro külön kérésére, ami normál körülmények között a legkisebb mértékben sem hatotta volna meg az igazi és egyetlen Tao Ren-t, most betértek egy eldugott ám hangulatos falatozóba. Ott a megszeppentségtől megkövült Ren-t leültették a legközelebbi padra, és csak akkor tért magához, mikor a jégsámán elé tolt egy jókora adag kínai tésztát. Ren érzékei tiltakozni kezdtek, ez az olcsó utánzat meg sem közelíthette a valódi, eltéveszthetetlen kínai íz világot, amihez az évek során már olyannyira hozzászokott, hogy lényének meghatározó részévé vált. Horohoro maga megmaradt a sütik és a hamburgerek egyszerűségénél. Ám ahogy már egy ideje boldogan lakmározva észrevette a feltűnően hosszúra nyúlt tüskét a kínai sámán feje búbján nyomban komolyabbra fogta.

– Kalim – bökött hátra a pultnál tétován mosolygó Patch-re – azt mondja, hogy nem mi vagyunk az elsők.

– Elsők….?!

– Akiknek törölték a meccsét. Azt is elárulta, hogy egy csomó csapat foghíjas vagy teljes egészében eltűnt. Maguk sem értik…

Ren gyanakvóan hümmögve hátradőlt a padon.

– És ennek persze semmi köze Hao-hoz… – merengett.

– Elég gyanús a csávó – morogta két nyelet között – de attól még nem lehetsz benne olyan biztos.

Ren dühösen az asztalra csapott, és a tányérja az érintetlenül gőzölgő kajával együtt a levegőbe emelkedett, majd hangosan csörrenve esett vissza.

– Figyelj, tudom hogy sokat kérek, de próbáld már egy kicsit használni a csöppnyi agyad. Szerinted az a kis jelenet az előbb egy könnyed baráti látogatás volt?

– Nyugi, haver. Én csak azt mondom, hogy rajta kívül is van itt elég gyanús figura…

– Pontosan. Ezért is kell jobban kutatnunk – itt bevágott egy elszánt vigyort, s máris fölpattant hogy ezúttal maga vallassa ki Kalimot.

Horohoro megfáradtan tápászkodott föl, hogy utána eredjen, mielőtt valami őrültséget csinál. Szomorúan visszanézett az egyedül maradt szendvicsére, s magában elszidta mind Lenny-t mind az egész helyzetet, amiért már nyugodtan enni sem hagyják. A következő pillanatban azonban visszakapott érte, s egészben tolta le a torkán. Lám a világ egyensúlya helyreállt.

– De mi van azokkal a lúzerekkel? Egyáltalán kik ők? – kérdezősködött Ren ingerülten, amitől a férfi is kezdte egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezni magát.

– Ja, kik azok, Kalim? Csakhogy tudjam kinek a seggét kell szétrúgni, amiért megfutamodtak idő előtt – lépett mellé szórakozottan Horohoro.

Kalim letörölte a vékony patakokban csordogáló verítéket a nyaka hátsó részéről, s megadóan sóhajtva eléjük könyökölt a magas pulton.

– Azt hiszem, a Szikra-csapat volt az – suttogta. – Pár napja még úgy volt hogy harcolnak, de aztán… – egy erőteljes elsöprő gesztussal fejezte ki, hogy szó szerint eltűntek a föld színéről.

– Úgy érted valaki eltüntette őket! – csattant Lenny diadalmasan, akárcsak a régi filmek detektívjei a leleplezés pillanatában.

Kalim gondterhelt arckifejezéssel bólintott. A puszta tény is megviselte a durva külső alatt verdeső érzékeny szívet, hogy sok szinte-még-gyerek eltűnése ellen ő maga nem tehet semmit. Ekkor Horohoro elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy megkérdezze mi volt reggel Hao-val, de félúton lemondott róla, mert tudta hogy a Patch valószínűleg úgysem fogja elmondani.

– Oh, de tegnap mintha láttam volna az egyiküket… – töprengett Kalim, s a két fiú ha lehetséges, még közelebb hajolt.

– Ki az?! – mondták egyszerre.

A férfi kínosan masszírozgatta a tarkóját. Hiába, a nevekkel sohasem boldogult tökéletesen. Tíz-tizenöt perc feszült várakozást követően, miközben a Patch folyamatosan csettintgetett hátha segít előhívni az emléket, végül győzedelmes vigyorral rájuk nézett.

– Sora – mondta magabiztosan. – úgy emlékszem, Sora-nak hívták a lányt.

፠

Olvadáspontig fölperzselt homoktenger. Körbe kéttucatnyi vízsodrás csiszolta sziklatorony és kőasztal egy szabályos meder szélén. A forró szél száraz kórókat görgetett, homokrögöket helyezett át és kicsi dombokat épített. Csak egy-két elhaló, távolságtól torz saskiáltás volt hallható, más életjel egyedül az egyik vékony kőtorony déli napsütésben rövidre nyúlt árnyékában ficánkoló sötét alak volt.

Az illető mély gödrök fölött görnyedezve kotorta a homokot, ahogy eltemette a vermek gonosz titkát. Két csontos kezén a bőr vérzett és vöröslött a tűzforró homok dörzsölésétől, mégis higgadtan és lelkiismeretesen folytatta egy elégedett félmosollyal arcán. Mellette egy aprócska rókaszellem hűsült egy kicsi sziklán, hatalmas fület a széljárással párhuzamosan forgatta, orra elkapott minden leheletnyi szagot. Két csillogó, legfrissebb zöldmező színű szemeit kinyitotta, és elnézve gazdája mellett megmutatva hegyes fogsorát hangosan morogni kezdett. Amaz követte tekintetét, s szembe találta magát három nem túl barátságosnak tűnő idegennel. Középen egy zöld hajú X-Laws egyenruhában, mely már önmagában elég baljós érzést keltett benne, jobbján egy alacsonyabb lila, balján kék hajú sámánnal. A két szélső mögött ott sorakozott őrszelleme, harci állásban, támadásra készen. A nő nem felelt, addigi önelégült mosolya eltűnt, a három fiúcskára ügyet sem vetve ölbe kapta vörös bundás szellemét, s mikor ismét feléjük fordult lába mellett megjelent egy másik is.

– Te vagy Sora? – szólt végül Ren, mikor nem állhatta a némaságot tovább.

Lyzerg kihúzott ingája megremegett, ahogy a lány felé mutatott, a benne üldögélő Murphin[1] pedig helyeslően bólintott.

– Teljes élet nagyságban – hajtott fejet, így már nagyjából egy magasságba kerültek.

– Mit kerestél ott a homokban? – érdeklődött Horohoro és szigorú szemekkel méregette.

Sora most sem felelt. Ártatlan tekintettel hátrapillantott az ujjai által vájt sávokra, majd érdektelenül megrántotta a vállát.

– Semmit.

– Ne hazudj…! Láttam, hogy – máris kezdte a kötekedést a jégsámán, de Ren a mellkasára tette kezét, hogy visszafogja.

– Nem ezért jöttünk – hangsúlyozta a kékhajúnak. – Úgy volt, hogy a ti csapatotokkal harcolunk, de a meccset törölték. Miért?

A nő értetlenül ráncolgatta a homlokát.

– Mert a társaim kiléptek.

– Mi?! – hárman egyszerre.

– Egy csapat nem lép ki csak úgy a második forduló kellős közepén, főleg nem ennyi idő után… – lépett közelebb Lenny fenyegetően. Mondd el az igazat!

– Ez minden, amit elmondok – nézett le a kis kínaira, aki ebben a helyzet voltaképpen csak a kulcscsontjáig ért. – S most, ha megbocsátotok… – kilépett és távozni készült.

Azonban a következő pillanatban a Guan Dao nagy csattanással süvöltött el a füle mellett, s a földbe fúródott alig néhány centire előtte. A lány arra sem méltatta, hogy visszanézzen.

– Gyere vissza! – csapott le rá most Lyzerg, az apró kristálykő fénysebességgel került elé, és körbecsavarta a testét.

Sora halkan kuncogott. Mély és rekedt hangon, úgy hogy a fiúknak a hideg kezdett futkosni a hátán tőle még ebben a kivételesen embertelen forróságban is.

– Tama – sziszegte, majd a róka és a kicsiny, sárgán fénylő elemi szellem a kezéhez ugrott, együtt két méteres lándzsát alkottak, amellyel aprót suhintva az inga kötele kettészakadt.

Ugyanabban a pillanatban a vékony kötélen erős elektromos hullám futott végig, s a meglepetéstől megkövült Lyzergbe hangosan recsegve vágott belé.

– Vigyázzatok jól, fiúkák – kuncogott megint és már messze járt. – Két halott elég egy napra…

Horohoro lassan fölsegítette a fájdalomtól reszkető zöldhajút, aztán hitetlenkedve néztek a nő kihűlt nyomába.

– Haver, mi a francról beszélt ez? – fordult a füstölgő Ren felé.

A kínai nem felelt, gyanakvó tekintete magától kúszott az ujjak vájta sávok irányába, ahol a lány az imént olyan szorgosan kutatott.

– Most majd kiderül – vetette oda és elszántan nekilátott a homoknak.

* * *

[1] Cloé (Lyzerg őrszelleme)


End file.
